Wide Awake
by NachoNachoMan1992
Summary: Dr Adams finds herself in the Attack on Titan universe armed with only her medical training and her wits. With no way of getting back home she must train to become a soldier to survive. With the cold, volatile Captain Levi as her trainer will she make the grade? It turns out it takes fighting for her life for Florence to know what it means to feel alive. Eventual Levi/OC. Slight AU
1. Crashing From the High

**AU:** This is an AU Attack On Titan Fic. This fic starts from around the Trost arc and will largely follow the flow of the manga from there. It's a fic about my OC Florence who is from our world and somehow finds her way into the Attack on Titan Universe. Hopefully no cliché's or Mary Sue. Rated M for later chapters. Multiple pairings. Eventual OC/Levi…I think?

Florence my OC is 25 and a surgical doctor.

 **Wide Awake.**

 **Chapter 1 – Crashing From The High I'm Letting Go Tonight.**

Florence sighed as she clipped back the wispy blonde hairs that were beginning to come loose from her bun and stick to her damp brow. The smell of blood, vomit and every other bodily fluid almost smelled scentless to her now. She'd been on call for fourteen hours and she looked exactly how she felt. Every part of her body ached and deep purple shadows bloomed above her freckles and beneath her hazel eyes. This was only her first full year as a graduate surgical doctor and she saw why a lot of people she went through college with hadn't made it. She'd never been so emotionally and physically exhausted in her life.

"Flo you still here? Get going. I'll finish the handover notes."

Florence smiled warmly at Jackie who had just come in. One of the older nurses she got on with very well. She was like everyone's surrogate work mum.

"Thanks Jacks. Ok, ok I'm going. Just one thing Mr Rogers is still Nil by mouth his scan wasn't clear so he's getting CT'd again later."

"Sweetie you work too hard. You work like a nurse." Said Jackie giving her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Um…thanks?" Said Flo.

"That's a compliment sweetie. The rest of the Docs round here aren't worth shit."

Flo laughed at her brutal honesty.

"Thanks Jacks. I feel like a special little cupcake now."

"And so you should. Pretty, young girl like you should be out there partying at night. Not stuck in here in scrubs and crocs getting puked on. I know how hard it is to give up a normal life. I've done it for 20 years. But you're doing good kid never forget that."

Flo nodded. Lately she had been forgetting why she'd gone through all the hardships of medical school. Was all this really worth it?

"Thanks. I'll get my heels on tonight. I'm off for 36 glorious hours." Said Flo sarcastically.

Jackie shouted after her.

"You better!"

Flo grinned and shook her head. She knew she was getting into her pyjamas, lying on the couch and eating for all of those glorious hours.

"Doctor Adams! Can you please get this IV for me? "

Flo exhaled slowly. She really wanted to go home. She turned to greet the voice and was met with a student doctor. Her eyes were shining with youthful zeal and she was biting her lip nervously. Not so long ago she'd been in her shoes. She nodded with a tight smile.

"Sure. I'll just go grab the kit ok?" Flo said as she headed to the drug cupboard.

She massaged her temples as she rummaged for the correct kits and needles. She was exhausted.

Why did I even become a Doctor anyway? Can I really say that I personally have saved anyone's life? Probably not. She thought absently that it must've been far more rewarding during war time to be a doctor. She had considered becoming an army medic but she was a doctor not a soldier. Patient care always came first for her. She suddenly found herself dreaming of somewhere else. Somewhere far away. Anywhere but here.

She dropped the kit she was holding as her eyes widened. There was no back to the cupboard. Where the wall had once been there seemed to be an endless abyss. She scrunched her eyes closed shaking her head. Flo it's just sleep deprivation. She opened her eyes and gulped. The wall was still missing. She approached the wall with a shaking hand. Her legs felt hollow. She could feel heat and hear noises from the darkness. Battle like noises almost: Heat, blood, and chaos. She marvelled at the way her hand disappeared through the blackness as if cutting through water in a pool. She could feel almost scalding moist, heat on the other side. Her heart raced as the noises of the trollies and the beep of the machinery in the hospital began to fade. She was being pulled through. She didn't have any time to think before she was rushing through the blackness. She was falling down and down and down she held her breath and closed her eyes too afraid to scream. And then her body hit ground. Hard, dusty ground.

She gasped breathlessly her ears were ringing and she couldn't see. She felt dust and stones raining down on her. She coughed violently trying to get some air into her lungs. She opened her eyes and instantly blinked from all the debris that surrounded her. The air was steamy like stepping into a shower. There was a scream. She shivered it didn't sound human. She crawled forwards slowly on her belly as the dust began to settle. She coughed and got to her knees as she took the scene in around her. A teenage boy covered in blood, a teenage girl. Bodies, but not human bodies. They were huge, bloated and stinking like rotten flesh. They disappeared in clouds of steam before her eyes. She swallowed thickly as she stood on shaky legs. What the hell? The outline of a man became clear as the steam cleared. He turned to her. He was about her height perhaps around her age or a little older. He stared at her evenly with hollowed, grey eyes. His black hair and cape ruffled in the breeze. He had strange clothes and weapons at his side. He raised them slightly upon noticing her. She glanced behind her nervously. A giant stone wall with a giant boulder sticking out of it. The wall…the world started to spin as more people dressed like the man came forwards. She glanced downwards to see her own croc clad feet standing on dusty, old cobbles. Her knees began to give out.

"What are you?" asked the man. His voice was deep and demanding.

She made to answer but her body had other ideas. She felt her eyes roll back and her body slacken. Hard ground met her again before she slipped into unconsciousness.

Florence swallowed thickly her throat was dry. Her lips felt cracked and sore. Her eyes seemed glued together with grit. She opened her eyes slowly. Her eyelashes fluttered. The room she was in was dimly lit by candles. Weird. Maybe there'd been a power cut. Power cut? Was she at home or at the hospital? Her body ached as she moved beneath the thin sheet. She was naked beneath except for some sort of thin cotton shift.

"It's awake." Said the same deep, bored tone she remembered before passing out.

Rude. Oh that's right. She remembered now. The strange dream with the giant bodies and the people with the capes then blackness.

"Hey. Not It. _She_. I ran basic tests and she's as human as you or me." Said a female voice.

Flo's eyes were still adjusting.

She groaned. What was this?

"Can I get some water please?" She croaked out.

She heard shuffling and a rough hand placed a tumbler of water in her hand. The water was gritty and warm but she was so thirsty she didn't care.

She attempted to sit up but the person that had given her the water pushed her back gently. She could see them clearly now. The woman had a wonderfully androgynous face and vibrant brown eyes that sparkled behind spectacles. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy ponytail. She felt a little exposed as the woman watched her intently.

"Lie back. You hit your head pretty hard." She said softly.

Flo touched her forehead gingerly and winced. It felt tender behind the bandages. She wasn't used to being a patient it felt strange.

"We have some questions." Said the man with the harsh voice to her left.

She squinted and realised it was the man she had seen before she passed out. His cape was gone and he wore a pristine cravat at his pale throat. His dark undercut peeked out above the white.

"Jeez Levi give her a break she just woke up." Said the woman tersely.

The man called Levi made an aggravated noise and rolled his eyes at her.

"Do you remember your name?" Asked the woman gently.

"Yes. Florence Adams." She said quietly. Her heart began to race again. What was going on here? What was this?

"Good. Do you remember how you got here?"

Florence hesitated for a moment.

"I was at the hospital. I'd just finished a shift when… I went through a wall? Then I fell. Sorry, I'm not sure. Then I remember the dust, smoke and hitting the floor." She said as steadily as she could manage.

A man entered the room then. He was tall, blonde, handsome and very neat. He looked like he was in the same faction as the other people she had seen. What were they? They looked like soldiers but like no soldiers she'd ever seen.

"Commander she says she came here through the wall." Said the woman.

She watched the Commander's blue eyes brighten.

"Miss, did you come from outside the walls?" He asked.

His voice was commanding too but it was softer than Levi's.

Florence hesitated.

"Wall? I come from Vancouver." She said in confusion.

There was a ripple of silence in the room. So Flo decided to break it.

"Look, where am I right now?" She asked a tad impatiently.

"Don't tell her. We don't know enough about her yet or who she works for." Said Levi.

She was literally going to throttle this guy. From the second she'd arrived here, wherever here was, he had been nothing but insanely rude. She glared at him.

"Look Mr! I don't know who you are to think you can talk to someone like that, especially a stranger. I'm tired, thirsty, hungry and understood absolutely nothing you just said. I don't work for anyone but myself. I'm a doctor. And neither of the three of you look sick. So if you don't mind I'd really like to just go home and forget about this nightmare!"

She watched his face closely and noticed only the tiniest of flickers in his grey eyes. Was this guy a robot or something? The woman to her left snickered.

"About time someone put him in his place. You're a Doctor? Me too! I'm Hanji. Well when I say Doctor I mean mostly scientific as opposed to medical but still. I'll get you something to drink and eat. But can you tell me what this is? We found it on you along with your strange clothes and shoes it was the only thing you had." Said Hanji as she pressed her stethoscope into her hands.

She frowned.

"I thought you said you were a Doctor? It's a stethoscope you know, to listen to patient's heartbeats and lungs?" She answered incredulously as she demonstrated how to use it. Hanji's mouth fell open as she inspected the stethoscope with fascination.

"Outstanding. Truly outstanding." She said as her glasses gleamed.

"She is from a far more technologically advanced place Commander. That is for certain. But I'm not sure about much else. I'll be back in a second Florence."

The Commander nodded at her as she left the room.

Florence swallowed thickly. Hanji seemed very strange but she felt more comfortable in her presence than alone with these two guys. The commander moved closer to her. He really was tall especially when he stood next to the scowling Levi. Typical small man syndrome.

"May I ask you something Miss Florence?" The Commander asked politely.

She smiled slightly his countenance reminded her of a character she'd seen in an old black and white movie once. He was like an old Hollywood movie star. It was like he was from another time entirely.

"Sure Commander." She replied.

Levi glared at her and her smile widened. People who ask nicely get nice answers.

"Where you're from, what is it like there?" He asked.

"Ummm…well what kind of things do you want to know about? It's quite a big city. There are a lot of tall buildings and it's really close to the Pacific Ocean-"

She noticed the Commander's blue eyes alighting with some unknown emotion.

"Are there Titans there?" He asked quietly.

They were interrupted by Hanji's return. Flo thanked her as she greedily tore into her roll.

"What's a titan?" She asked innocently through mouthfuls of bread.

She watched as all three of them watched her intently with various expressions of shock and intrigue.

"Tell me more. Everything you can." The commander asked eagerly.

Flo nodded. She was happy too. Anything to help them understand what was going on. The Commander who looked at least to be in his mid thirties was gazing at her with the innocent intrigue of a school boy. This dream just kept getting weirder.

After a few hours of questioning Flo had to admit she felt a little better the food Hanji had brought for her had revitalised her.

Hanji was sitting on the edge of her bed deep in thought.

"Well the most logical theory I can come up with is that Florence is from some alternative world. Very similar to ours, but more advanced and without titans. She arrived after Eren plugged the hole in the wall. That action must've caused some sort of…instability in her world that caused a passage way to open so to speak."

Florence snorted.

"That's crazy. You're saying that I- time travelled to another time and place? But—why me?"

The commander nodded at Hanji and looked towards Florence.

"As crazy as it may sound. I agree. It's the only explanation we have right now."

Levi sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"Just. Great. So what exactly are we supposed to do with this alien thing? We can't exactly just unplug the hole in the wall and send her back."

Florence exhaled heavily and ground her teeth together.

"You call me anything but my name one more time and I swear to God-"

They stared at each other intensely until Hanji coughed breaking the tension.

"Well, Florence is a Doctor. A medical Doctor. She would be very useful to us until we find a way for her to get home. If she wishes to help us that is." Said Hanji with a warm smile.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa hold on a sec. I'm a doctor in _my_ world. Here you don't even have stethoscopes? What exactly do you think I can do here?" She asked nervously.

"See, she's useless." Said Levi coldly.

Florence balled her hands into fists.

"Right that's it! I have had enough of your rude bullshit. The second this concussion wears off I am literally going to beat the shit out of you." She said her hazel eyes burning with a deep fiery passion.

Levi smirked. He actually smirked. Oh he was infuriating!

"I'd like to see you try." He said with his cat like smug expression.

She wanted to slap that smirk right off his smooth, delicate face.

"Why don't we let her try?" Said the Commander deep in thought as he ignored the bad aura surrounding both Levi and Florence.

"Try what?" Asked Hanji.

"Joining the survey Corps. You're right Hanji her medical knowledge would be very useful, especially in the field. With training I think she would be a great asset to us while we figure out how to get her home."

Levi let out a sigh of disbelief.

"You're kidding this greenhorn wouldn't last a day out beyond the walls. Look at her. She's weak, untrained and uncouth." He said observing her body beneath the flimsy shift.

Florence swallowed and resisted the blush fighting to appear on her cheeks. He was scanning her like how a boxer eyes up his opponent before a bout in the ring.

"I'm uncouth?! Oh that's rich coming from you. Look, what is this survey corps? What would you like me to do? While I'm stuck here I promise I'll try and help any way I can." She said glancing at the commander and Hanji. They had been helpful to her and seemed genuinely desperate for her help.

Levi exhaled and looked deep in her eyes. His stare was unnerving but she held it.

"You want the truth? You think you can handle it? The Survey Corps goes beyond the walls and we try to reclaim back the land we lost from the Titans. Titans are giants that have power over us in this world. We live like caged animals behind these walls because when we go out we die. Titans don't feel pity or remorse they won't stop until we are all in their bellies. Most people in the Corps don't make it past their first mission outside. Could you watch all your team mates be killed as you wait to be put out of your misery? Could you watch-"

"Levi!" The commander interjected angrily and Levi shrugged innocently.

"Is that true?" She asked quietly. Her voice shook. The images of those horrific giants filled her mind.

Hanji hesitated but nodded.

"Well shit. I thought my world had problems. Look, I can't promise I'll be good at this. And yeah I'm not a soldier but I'll try to help in any way I can because no one deserves to have to live like that. In my world at least we have freedom. If I can help get you closer to that I will. Even though I don't know how…" She said.

Her voice sounded surprisingly strong. It was the right thing to do. She was terrified of what her words would mean. But it felt right somehow. She didn't know whether it was the surreal aspect of all of this or sleep deprivation that had made her agree but either way it felt right.

Levi was staring at her with some strange, unknown emotion in his eyes.

The Commander stuck out his hand towards her and Florence shook it eagerly. His hand was huge and roughened from years of combat it enveloped hers entirely. He had a trustworthy face. She decided in that moment that she liked the Commander.

"Thank you and welcome." He said with a warm smile.

Levi groaned.

"I can't believe this is happening. How? Look my Squad and Eren are leaving to go to the fortress before the next mission in a few days. To even catch up to the level of the current cadets she'd need to train for three years. Assuming she even makes the cut and survives training. I mean who'd be crazy enough to take responsibility for that?" Said Levi in disbelief.

"I was actually thinking you could take responsibility for her training." Said the Commander with a small smile.

Hanji burst out laughing to the point where she could barely breathe.

"Can't. Breathe. This is priceless." She said between wheezes.

Levi scowled.

"Commander, I'm good but I'm not that good. You want me to train her in two months what it took the cadets three years to learn? I don't have much patience with teaching students don't you think it'd be better if-"

"No. Captain, I think this is perfect. Miss Florence can try the training if she finds it too much then we abandon the plan before the next venture outside the walls. If the plan doesn't work and Miss Florence is satisfied with being permanently stationed in one of the towns as a resident medic that would be an alternative for her until we can figure something out."

Florence nodded in agreement happy with that plan. She had no other option. She was stuck here for now.

Levi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"We leave in three days. If you aren't ready by then we aren't waiting for you Adams."

"Yes Captain!" She answered giving him an overtly sarcastic salute. Well, Adams was better than it or alien thing. It was a start.

Levi left muttering darkly. And the Commander excused himself with a polite nod following after Levi.

Hanji erupted into laughter.

"You know I didn't think Short Stack could get any moodier. Well done."

Florence shrugged and smiled.

"He started it."

"I promise Florence. I will try my best to get you back home. I know it must be scary being in this world."

Florence nodded.

"Thank you. Yeah but I made a promise to help and I always keep my promises." Hanji smiled at her warmly.

"Me too. Get some sleep." She said gently as she adjusted the covers for her.

Florence nodded weakly as she let the pressure of the sheets comfort her. She was so exhausted. She drifted off instantly. Maybe tomorrow when she opened her eyes this extended nightmare would be over.


	2. Showing People How Little We Care

**AN:** Please feel free to review and follow. This is M rated simply for language and possible gory content at the moment. Spicy stuff not until much later. Gotta love that slow burn. Thank you to AkiiNii for the early review. Much appreciated.

This chapter I'm listening to: Lorde – Tennis Court

 **It's A New Art Form Showing People How Little We Care.**

"Hanji how do you move around in this gear?" Asked Flo as she awkwardly tried to adjust her shirt.

It was so stiff and scratchy. Damn this world and its lack of comfort.

Hanji laughed as she helped smooth out her jacket for her.

"Hey you don't even have your 3DMG gear yet. You'll get used to it. You look great!" Said Hanji enthusiastically.

Flo raised her eyebrows sceptically. She highly doubted that.

She'd spent all yesterday recovering. Her head felt physically fine. Hanji had removed the bandages and she was only left with a small healing scab on her forehead just above her eyebrow. Mentally though her head was a mess. She was still here and she had no idea what she was doing. This world was so very strange. There was practically no existing technology and what little there was wasn't present in her world. And with respect to medicine it was positively archaic. She had a lot of work to do here. She wondered what the people back at the hospital thought had happened to her. At least she had no family to worry about her that was the one blessing in all this.

"What do you want to do about your hair?" Asked Hanji.

"Huh?" Asked Flo in confusion.

"Well it's pretty long. Most people in the corps cut it to the shoulders and put it up or cut it all off. It's safer, you know gives the Titans less to grab onto and stops you from getting tangled up in your gear." Explained Hanji.

Florence nodded.

"Oh well…cut it all off I guess." She answered without hesitation. Florence took her bun out and let her golden waves fall freely to her mid back. She reached across to the desk and picked up the open razor and she placed it gently in Hanji's hands.

Hanji gasped.

"Oh no! I couldn't cut it. Your hair's so pretty."

"Hanji just do it. I would do it myself but I'd probably end up slicing an artery somehow." She said with a chuckle.

Hanji sighed.

"Ok if you're sure." She replied reluctantly.

Florence could feel how tense Hanji was. She was deep in concentration. She could barely feel her fingers on her scalp or the swift motion of the razor.

After some time and with a large pile of golden hair accumulating over her boots Hanji finally stopped and walked around Florence critiquing her work.

"What do you think?" Asked Hanji as she handed her an old, well used hand mirror.

Florence looked in the mirror and her eyes widened slightly she hadn't had short hair since she was a kid. It made her look a little younger. Hanji had completely chopped the back of her hair into a messy crop but she'd kept the front a little longer allowing her to tuck a few golden strands behind her ears. Florence had never been vain or paid much attention to looks so she wasn't sad to lose most of her hair.

"Love it." She replied honestly.

Hanji beamed.

"Well you're all set."

Florence grimaced. She didn't want to leave the security of Hanji. She'd grown accustomed to her presence and her odd though strangely warm countenance over the past few terrifying hours.

"You'll do great. Look me and my squad will be headed to you anyway really soon and if it doesn't work out Erwin will take care of you. He said you could get a Practice somewhere."

Florence nodded a little more reassured.

"Don't worry about Levi. He may seem like a dick but actually…no, ok he kind of is. But trust me he's the best person you could ask for to train with. He has the most battle experience out of everyone. You're in good hands."

Butterflies erupted in her stomach this was it. She was terrified. They would all laugh at her pitiful attempt to be a survey con member. Especially Levi. Oh how he would laugh with those cruel eyes of his. No. Be brave Flo. Don't be weak in front of him.

She inhaled slowly and closed her eyes. It was now or never. She nodded and shook Hanji's hand thanking her for everything. Hanji squeezed her hands in hers and wished her luck in case she didn't get a chance to see her before she left.

Florence walked freely through the streets trying to get her bearings. Hanji had kindly drawn a map of the area. The city was a mess. It looked like an ancient ruin all decaying stone and shattered cobbles. Debris littered the streets and any buildings that still stood were seriously damaged. The streets were crawling with survey corps on clean up duty. She shuddered as she saw their white aprons smeared in blood. How awful to think that these poor soldiers were going around attempting to identify the maimed bodies of their fallen friends. How many times had they done this before? And how many times would they need to go through it again? It was all so surreal and horrifying. She knew nothing of real pain and suffering or how it felt to constantly be on the run from death itself. Was she really strong enough to help them? She didn't have a choice. At the very least she had to try.

The noses and mouths of the soldiers were covered by a handkerchief to protect against the stench of rotting corpses. Flo had ceased to smell death and decay long ago. She froze as she inspected an oozing red sac of body parts embedded against a wall. She had a strong stomach from years of surgeries but the image that confronted her made her stomach churn.

"Titan vomit. They kill us but they can't digest us so they just spew us back out."

Florence jumped slightly at the voice behind her. It was Captain Levi. His voice was muffled behind his handkerchief.

"Then… why?" She asked incredulously.

Levi shrugged as he held out a pristine white handkerchief for her.

Florence's eyes widened slightly at the kind gesture. Maybe they'd just got off on the wrong foot? She shook her head and declined politely.

"The smell doesn't bother me anymore."

Levi's dark eyebrow quirked slightly but he placed the handkerchief back in his pocket neatly.

"Suit yourself." He said gruffly.

"What can I do to help?" She asked.

"I don't know what can you do Adams?" He asked sceptically.

Florence sighed. She should've known better than to think he'd actually be nice.

"Look, I get it. You don't like me. You don't trust me. You think I'm useless. But for whatever reason I'm here and I can't go home. So whether you like it or not you better get used to me." She said defiantly as she gazed into his cold, grey eyes.

In that moment she wondered what really went on in that head of his

Levi broke her gaze first her intense hazel gaze unnerved him somehow and he didn't like that one bit. Nothing unnerved him. She wasn't wrong he didn't like her. She was uncouth, soft and quick tempered. He didn't trust her. He rarely trusted anyone especially a strange woman from a strange place. He however didn't think she was entirely useless. She'd proven already to be less fearful than some and strong willed as they came. He could see she was eager to help and as a doctor he had no doubt she would be useful. But right now she was just complicating things. He didn't have the time or the patience to babysit her. She would be of use to the Corps but not to him and he did _not_ want her as his responsibility or part of his team and that was the cold, hard truth. But she was right he supposed he would just have to get used to her for the next few months at least. Damn Erwin and Hanji and their stupid ideas.

He nodded his head. Her gaze was still on him.

"Do what you want. I have real work to do." He said dismissively as he left her alone in the street.

Flo sighed. Well that went well. He was so cold and guarded she wondered if he had a heart underneath all those scars. She guessed it would be hard to have one after everything he'd experienced. She wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty and she didn't know why but she wanted to prove to him that she wasn't entirely useless.

Florence found herself in the centre of town in a large sandy courtyard. It had been spared from the destruction. She was on the ground on her hands and knees wrapping a body delicately in a white sheet. She had been wrapping bodies all afternoon under the heat of the sun. She wiped the grit and sweat from her eyes with the back of her hand. There was a group of them working. Everyone else was much faster than her but she didn't care. She would do this her own way to satisfy her own peace of mind. The body was of a young girl, still a child really. Her pretty, pale face looked peaceful as if she were sleeping. But her spine had been broken and her limbs were set at strange angles. She was missing an arm. It looked like it had been bitten off. She swallowed thickly.

"Be at peace now." She whispered gently as she covered her face.

She felt herself being watched and she noticed the Commander and Levi standing off to the side. She bowed at the Commander politely and he returned it.

"Well she certainly seems to be coping well. Do you have any more faith in her ability Levi?" Said the Commander.

Levi sighed and rolled his eyes as he watched her. She treated each corpse with respect and care speaking a few words or a prayer over each. She was so innocent and pure of heart she wouldn't last long in this world.

"Even less. This is even worse than I thought. She's taking double the time of the rest of the recruits. There's no room for pity, emotional attachment or hesitation here."

Erwin shook his head.

"You are too hard on her. She is not familiar with the ways of this world yet. She is a Doctor not a Soldier. Is it so bad that she is doing her job respectfully and sensitively?"

Levi growled. He trusted Erwin as one of his oldest friends but he was naïve and emotive at times too. It showed weakness.

"No it isn't bad. But I don't have any need for someone like that in my squad. I need a soldier not a doctor. She won't ever make a good soldier and that I know for certain." Said Levi as he continued to watch her work.

His respect had grown for her today he had to admit. She had proven she wasn't mentally or physically weak at least. But her caring nature was entirely unsuited to life in the Survey Corps and that was a fact.

Erwin smiled slightly as he watched his friend. Levi and Florence were very different and he was correct in saying that she had a large capacity to care. But where Levi saw it as weakness he viewed it as a strength. He had no doubt in his mind that this strange girl would make a good soldier. This strange girl could be the key to everything. The key to the future he had dreamed of since he was a small child. The world he had always longed for existed. She was proof of that. Levi would see in time. He trusted Levi's opinion almost as much as he trusted Hanji's. But on this he felt he was wrong. Only time would tell and they were both so stubborn that he doubted it would be an easy road to either success or failure.

Florence stood after all of the bodies had been wrapped. She dusted herself off lightly. Well white seemed like a terrible colour choice for this line of work. She turned around to be greeted by Captain Levi. Oh great.

"Come with me." Said Levi urgently.

They would leave under the cover of night fall before the pyre was lit.

"Gather your things. We leave in an hour."

Florence frowned.

"Where are we going?"

Levi rolled his eyes.

"Through some sick taste of fate, and Erwin's poor judgement you're with my squad. We're travelling to a stronghold where we can help Eren get the training he needs before we head to Wall Maria. Oh and to stop you from getting killed the second you step outside the walls." He replied sarcastically.

Flo nodded choosing to ignore his sarcastic tone. She had been studying maps this morning with Hanji so she knew roughly where Wall Maria was in situation to here. It would be a few days ride at least. Great. She had asked Hanji about Eren as she had heard his name mentioned before. Poor kid. It must be terrifying having that kind of power within you and having no idea how to control it. And it couldn't be easy having everyone a little afraid of you too. So much responsibility on such young shoulders. The thought of Eren made her feel a little less alone. He was strange and different in this world too.

Florence nervously patted her horse's chestnut neck. She adjusted all her tack carefully and adjusted the materials she'd been give accordingly. At least she remembered how to do this part.

"What the hell am I doing?" She asked looking into the horse's dark eyes.

She shook her head.

"What do you know? You're a horse." She replied with a nervous smile.

"I'd hazard a guess that he'd still know a damn sight more than you do."

Florence exhaled tersely. She'd only been here two days but already his voice was the most aggravating thing she'd ever heard.

"Oh so this is the wall girl?" Asked a pretty strawberry blonde haired woman who appeared beside Levi.

"I'm Petra Ral." She said extending her hand to her.

"Just call me Florence. Nice to meet you." She said taking her hand.

Petra looked roughly around her age but her amber eyes had seen much more. She was introduced to the rest of the squad including Eren. She warmed to him instantly there was fear and anger swirling in those aqua eyes of his. So young. He was still a boy. He was tall and lanky for his age with wiry muscles that had been forced to grow too quickly for his young years.

They were all ready to set off. Florence had mounted her horse fairly smoothly which she was very proud of.

Levi shook his head.

"Shit. Can you even ride Adams?" He asked turning his head to look at her from his horse.

Florence blushed. Oh God. He was going to tease her mercilessly if she told the truth. She'd had riding lessons as a kid but had stopped more than ten years ago. She remembered very little. But he couldn't find out about that.

"Of course. Lead on Captain." She said with a forced smile dripping with sarcasm.

He narrowed his eyes but shrugged as he led the way.

Florence's heart was racing. Shit this was actually happening. Oh God. The beast between her legs whickered slightly sensing her fear. Please, please let me get through this. She urged the horse on gently and was happy to see it walked easily enough out of the stables. Her hands shook around the reigns.

"Eren!" She whispered sharply but softly enough so no one else would hear.

His face peeked through at her from the hood of his cape. His pretty eyes were wide with surprise.

"Help me. I have no fucking idea how to ride this thing. I mean I did pony trekking in the desert once but I was pretty drunk and-"

"But you said to the Captain-"

"I know what I said! I lied because I didn't want the Captain or anyone else to find out. He already thinks I'm useless." She said desperately.

The others were starting to trot.

Eren smiled and a chuckle escaped his lips. Something in his smile made Flo relax a little. He had a cute smile and seemed less nervous than earlier.

"Eren this isn't funny!" She shouted.

Eren only proceeded to chuckle more his shoulders shaking now.

"Ok, ok, ok sorry. Look I'll ride right beside you the whole time ok? Just copy me." He said softly.

He drew his horse parallel to hers and their hands holding the outer reign almost brushed.

She copied his every move and gasped as the horse beneath her began to gallop. The wind blew through her shorn hair and almost pulled the hood back from her head. A grin split across her face for some reason she couldn't quite pin point. The rhythm of the horse and the hard saddle were uncomfortable and foreign to her but the fresh night air hitting her face beneath the starriest sky she'd ever seen made this unknown feeling well up deep inside her. This world was terrifying and foreign but it also could be beautiful.

She grinned at Eren giving him a grateful nod and he returned it.

"Once you two are finished flirting with each other feel free to join the rest of the squad!" Shouted Levi from the front angrily.

And just like that her grin was gone. Florence growled and rode harder as she and Eren gained on the others and settled into the middle of the formation. She smiled slightly at the pink blush on Eren's cheeks that hadn't been there a moment ago. Well maybe he wasn't as boyish as she'd originally thought.

This was going to be one interesting ride.


	3. I See Another Mountain To Climb

**AN:** This chapter I'm listening to Sia – The Greatest. Hope you enjoy reading.

Thanks to KarmaBites and NightWindAlchemist for the follows.

 **Chapter 3 – I See Another Mountain To Climb But I Got Stamina.**

They'd been riding all night guided by the light of the stars. It was cold and Flo had wrapped her cape as tightly as possible around her face. Her horse had behaved admirably and Eren had kept his promise to stick close. She was finally getting the hang of this horse riding thing and she was beginning to relax into the saddle slightly. Her thighs ached and the phrase saddle sore did not cover the discomfort she was feeling. The sky was beginning to lighten and dawn wasn't far off.

"We're taking a quick break to water the horses." Shouted Levi.

Florence sighed with relief. Those were the first words that had come out of his mouth that she'd actually been grateful to hear.

The Squad veered to the left beneath the shade of giant, ancient trees. Florence could hear the flow of water above the thundering of the horse's hooves. They came to a halt slowly. Levi leapt off his horse gracefully and urged it towards the waters edge. The other's did the same and began to refill their own water bottles and open some provisions.

"Eren! Psssst. I can't get off. I can't feel my legs." Said Florence in genuine panic as she rubbed her thighs desperately.

Eren covered his mouth with his hand to keep his chuckles in. She was sort of cute.

"Hold on." Said Eren as he made his way over to her discreetly.

Florence dismounted clumsily and her legs began to give way as they touched earth.

Eren grabbed her arms firmly in his hands and steadied her. Florence smiled up at him gratefully and she noted how his cheeks flushed boyishly.

"Thanks Eren. No one noticed did they?" She asked quietly.

Eren glanced over and shook his head.

Florence nodded and stepped away from him stretching her legs out. She winced.

"Oh shit." She hobbled around trying to make it look like she wasn't completely broken.

Eren bit his lip to keep his laughter in as he led her horse down to the water for her. She'd been catapulted into this mess but at least she didn't take herself too seriously and she was trying so hard he could tell. He admired that. He drew back to her side.

Florence began to laugh softly through the pain.

"Go on laugh it up Eren I know I look ridiculous." She said glaring at him playfully.

He chuckled softly.

"Adams!" Shouted Levi from the waters edge.

Fuck. She was never going to make it over there on these bambi legs. She straightened her back and held her head up high. She gingerly made her way over to him trying to keep her strides strong ignoring the protests of her hips. She wanted to scream.

Eren watched her go with a smile. She was tougher than she looked there was an inner strength within her. He wondered what life was like in her world. She was strange to this world and that thought made him feel less alone.

"Yes Captain." She said through gritted teeth.

"Those were some… _interesting_ riding techniques back there. You haven't ridden before have you?"

He asked with a smirk and a shake of his head.

Florence gasped and blushed guiltily. She should've known she wouldn't be able to fool him. You couldn't hide anything from him. Those cold eyes saw straight through to the hearts of men. She noticed the purple shadows that were permanently beneath his eyes had darkened over the past day. So even he was human, well, in some respects at least. She didn't see the point in lying to him.

"I have. But it was a long time ago. I'm just a little rusty. We have buses, planes, cars and trains where I come from you know. Horses aren't exactly a popular mode of transport." She said defensively.

Levi shook his head again. Why had she bothered to lie about it? Too proud. Well pride comes before a fall. He didn't want to push her too hard at this stage. She was so soft compared to the people he was used to being around. He forgot how breakable people could be.

"Well do you need a break? I wouldn't normally be so generous but I don't want you to die before you even start training." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Florence tensed her jaw to resist pushing him into the stream. He was infuriating just when he actually said something nice he would take it away with the very next words out of his mouth.

"I'm fine. Let's get going." She said coolly.

He quirked an eyebrow but shrugged.

She looked away from him out towards the horizon and the rising sun. The sky was lightening to an orange-pink. The sounds of the stream, the wind stirring the long grass, sunrise it was beautiful.

She smiled and closed her eyes as she felt the first rays of morning warm her skin.

Levi watched Florence carefully. She must be in serious pain but she didn't show it. He remembered how painful he'd found riding at first. She had pride and strength and a will to keep pushing forwards he had to respect her for that if nothing else. He watched as the sun's rays played upon her face. Her newly shorn hair ruffled in the breeze like spun gold. She smiled. Levi didn't have the time or the urge to take notice of pretty or beautiful things especially people. There was nothing beautiful in this world. But she wasn't of this world he reminded himself. She was beautiful he had to admit even if it was a strange thought to cross his mind he couldn't deny that. He watched her lashes flutter. Her skin was golden and freckled much darker than his own. Her lips were full and parted gently. She looked peaceful and happy.

She exhaled slowly.

"It's beautiful." She whispered quietly.

There were so many things he wanted to say. He wanted to tell her that this world wasn't beautiful. It was chaotic and dirty and wrong and if she hadn't realised that by now she soon would. But in that moment for the first time he could remember the barbed words he held in his heart wouldn't pass his lips. He wanted to let her have this moment of peace. He drew his eyes away from her reluctantly. It was time to go.

"Let's go." He said his voice softly breaking the silence.

Florence's eyes flew open at the sound of his voice. In that moment his voice had sounded softer than she remembered. It was vulnerable almost. He had already turned from her. His guard was back up if he'd ever truly dropped it. She wondered if she had only imagined his voice had sounded like that. She felt eyes on her and she smiled at Petra. Petra returned it with a tight smile of her own. Ok..Well that was weird.

Florence had never ached so badly in her life and she had almost shed tears of joy as the fortress began to materialise in the distance. It was huge. And beautiful like ancient castles she'd visited in Europe.

"Thank Fuck for that!" She exclaimed joyously.

Eren laughed. Florence was kind of crazy. But in a good way.

"You made it." Said Eren with a smile.

Florence returned his smile.

"I wouldn't have made it without you beside me. Thanks."

Eren nodded in acknowledgement. It made him feel good to help someone else. Lately he'd felt like the one struggling to keep up.

She'd managed very well she thought. She hadn't asked to take any extra breaks and she'd gritted her teeth through the pain till the very end. They'd made great time. They'd only stopped to sleep for a few hours last night. She was exhausted and dying for a shower. It was late afternoon from the looks of the light. She couldn't wait to go for a hot shower, removing all the stupid straps that were chaffing across her skin. This was the worst uniform ever invented.

They put their horses in the stable and Levi sent Petra and Oluo to fetch water for the trough while she and Eren began sweeping the cobbles with large brushes. The place was really dusty. It obviously hadn't been used in a while.

Florence sneezed violently.

"Bless me." She uttered as she swept the plumes of dust outside.

Eren smiled at her oddly. She was so weird.

Every bone in her body protested but she wouldn't rest until the others did. She had a lot to prove. Once Levi had inspected their work and was satisfied they were allowed to put straw down. With the horses taken care of they began to move indoors.

She watched as Levi wrinkled his nose. It was pretty dusty she had to admit.

"I want at least the bedrooms and the ground floor of this place cleaned before supper and showers."

"Yes Sir!" They responded.

Florence growled. He was going to work them to the bone. She was so tired she had actually gone beyond exhaustion.

They each picked a room and set to work.

Florence took the offer of Levi's handkerchief this time. The dust was seriously irritating her noise.

She adjusted it around her face it was scented somehow. It was like pine needles and cinnamon and something else. It smelled nice.

Levi tied one around his glossy black head and she smirked. She was glad he couldn't see her expression behind the cloth. He looked kinda cute like that she had to admit. Like a small, angry French maid. Cute what the hell was she thinking?!

Eren was sweeping the floor vigorously to her left.

"Is there a problem Adams?" He asked tersely as he noticed her standing still doing nothing.

"No Sir." She said blushing fiercely as she set to work.

She was glad her cheeks were hidden from him. What the hell was that?

"Good. I'll leave the rest to you." He said as he threw the window open in the room before leaving.

"Ugh. Is he always so annoying?" Asked Florence.

Eren laughed.

"I guess but he's humanity's strongest I have a lot of time and respect for the captain even if he is kinda difficult." Said Eren with deep reverence in his voice.

Florence had no context for the world she had been thrown into or the people in it so she just judged them as she found them. She wondered what Levi was like in battle? He didn't look that strong but she guessed appearances could be deceiving.

"Well even so does he need to be such an ass?"

Eren laughed again.

"I owe him my life. If it hadn't been for him I'd be heading to the gallows right now. You better watch the Captain doesn't hear you." Said Eren warningly.

Florence hesitated she had no idea what had happened to Eren previous to her waking up yesterday. (Had it really only been a day?) But she had asked Hanji and she had informed her there had been a trial regarding Eren's fate but she hadn't gone into detail. She didn't want to ask about it poor kid had been through enough.

"Let him. I'm not afraid of him. He doesn't intimidate me." She said strongly.

Eren's eyes widened. He'd never met anyone quite like her before. The Captain intimidated everyone he encountered. She was the only one immune well perhaps Mikasa a little too. Mikasa, he missed her. He pushed her from his thoughts. He had work to do.

"You're crazy." Said Eren.

Flo shrugged.

"I know." She said with a chuckle.

Florence and Eren chatted comfortably as they worked around the room. Eren was very inquisitive and asked her many questions about her home. Like wise she asked Eren about his. Eren told her things, personal things, that went beyond the bare facts Levi and Hanji had given her. And that somehow made it feel more real to her. And it made her feel very emotional about Eren. So young, so much hurt and yet there was something wonderfully alive and human about him. He wasn't like Levi. Eren wore his emotions plain on his face. The cruelty of this world hadn't broken his spirit and she respected that. He was being so open with her when he really didn't have to be.

"I'm really sorry Eren." Said Florence as she squeezed his shoulder gently.

Eren nodded gratefully patting her hand shyly.

"Me too. It sucks you're stuck in this place."

Florence shrugged.

"Everything happens for a reason I guess." She said with a soft smile.

"If you two had spent less time chatting and more time working this room would've been finished by now. Adams you're with me since I can't trust you to get any work done when I leave you unattended." He said dryly.

Eren blushed and apologised.

Florence wasn't going to apologise to him for that.

Florence followed Levi reluctantly. She paused in the doorway pulling her handkerchief down and mouthing to Eren 'Help Me'. She heard his fading snickers as she followed Levi up the stairs.

Florence honestly could have cried in that moment. It was the largest room by far. Dust and debris covered every surface. There was a long dining table and chairs strewn all over. She assumed this was the last room. The others must already be preparing the meal and collecting water. Dusk had settled over the fortress. The surrounding were very beautiful from what little she could see out of the open window.

"Take your time admiring the view it's not like there's any work to be done." He said sarcastically as he began to reorganise the furniture.

Florence groaned.

"Wow do you know any other tone than sarcasm?" She said as she rolled her eyes and made her way over to help him.

"You're a really rude little brat you know that?" He said as he began meticulously cleaning each chair.

Florence saw red. She was tired, dirty and hungry. He had messed with the wrong woman.

" _Rude_! _Little_! Would you listen to yourself you're such a hypocrite." She exclaimed.

"I'm allowed to be rude. I'm your Captain. When you make Commander you can be rude to me. Which won't ever happen so I guess you better get used to me being rude to you." He said.

Florence exhaled angrily. He was impossible. He'd thrown her own words from earlier back in her face.

"I don't care who the hell you are! If you're rude to me don't expect me to just sit and take it because I won't." She replied heatedly.

"I wish you'd put even half as much passion into your work as you do into arguing."

Florence opened her mouth and then closed it again. She'd never met anyone so insanely stubborn in her life.

Florence didn't know what came over her. Her aching legs moved of their own accord. She sat on the chair Levi was currently cleaning. Her thighs ached so badly but she lowered herself down. She laid her chin on the chair back and Levi lowered his eyes to hers letting out an annoyed exhale. His face was very close to hers and she swallowed thickly from his proximity.

"Well I wish you'd put half as much effort into being a nice guy as you do into being an asshole. I know you might find this hard to believe but I'm actually a nice person _you_ just seem to bring out the worst in me." She said curtly.

Her eyes widened at her own boldness. Had she really just said that? She could see nothing but his cold grey eyes between the soiled handkerchiefs. In that moment she felt her heart race and her cheeks heat. What the hell? Not this again.

Levi gazed down at her. Her hazel eyes and a few strands of blonde hair were all he could see. She was fearless and disrespectful and he didn't know how he was going to handle her. For the first time in his life Levi had no clue how to deal with a person. And that scared him more than anything he had faced before but he wasn't going to let some alien girl have control over him. Fucking Erwin and his stupid ideas.

"I have that affect on people." He replied dryly.

Florence's eyes widened. He hadn't replied angrily. He was being completely earnest. She wondered why he acted the way he usually did with people. She knew there was goodness and kindness in him she had briefly glimpsed moments of it. Maybe he acted the way he did so people would keep their distance. Armour surrounded every inch of him. Why was she wasting her time trying to psychoanalyse this guy any way?

She was drawn out of her thoughts by Levi's face drawing even closer to hers. She stayed perfectly still even though her heart was racing and she felt like she was going to throw up. She was very self conscious about the fact that she smelled like sweat and horse right now. How come he didn't smell like that? He smelled like cinnamon and… that's what the handkerchief smelled like, it smelled like him. Her thoughts were becoming really weird. Definitely sleep deprivation. His lashes were lowered and as he moved closer she had to crane her neck backwards to keep eye contact. He was leaning right over her. She held her breath as his eyes caught hers again. In the light of the setting sun his eyes didn't look cold at all. Not steely grey and hard but like molten, metal pools. The end of his handkerchief brushed against hers lightly. He moved slightly and she felt silky strands of his hair brush her forehead. She felt his breath warm at the shell of her ear. She fought to contain the shiver coursing up and down her spine. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, far from it, which was perhaps the most worrying aspect of this entire encounter.

"Now do you mind moving your insolent ass off this chair so I can get back to work?" He whispered.

She honestly couldn't think of any smart retorts. Her mind was completely scrambled by his close proximity. What was going on here? Her entire body felt like it was trembling. She nodded silently and swiftly moved as far away from him as possible.

She began cleaning methodically losing herself in the rhythmic work. With each swipe she tried to forget the racing of her heart and his scent in her nostrils. What the Fuck had just happened?! She could feel his eyes on her but she dared not look at him in case those odd feeling returned.

Levi smirked as he watched her cleaning almost violently. So she wasn't completely fearless and she didn't have an answer for everything. When he'd leant over her he'd seen wariness in her eyes. So she did fear him a little at least. He could work with that. She unnerved him a little. He'd watched the pulse beating wildly in her slim throat and heard her breath catch. He had expected her to pull away from him sooner but she hadn't. It had been a strangely charged moment and Levi wanted nothing more than to put it in the back of his mind. But the memory of her proximity lingered longer than he cared to admit. He left Florence to finish the rest of the room while he went to check on the others. Her neck had flushed pink when he'd leant down to her and her eyes had been dusky and soft. He'd been close enough to count every freckle…it had been a long time since he'd been that close to anyone. It wouldn't happen again.

Florence exhaled thankful to be alone. Well that was weird. She finished quickly urged on by the smell of food from the kitchen. She was starving. They ate dinner together and discussed what would be the plan for the next few days. Levi wanted the rest of the place cleaned and everyone would chip in. Florence had been excused as Levi was eager to start her training. Florence paused mid chew as butterflies erupted in her stomach. Oh God she couldn't do this. She was going to be sent back to Erwin after one day. No she wouldn't let that happen. She wouldn't admit defeat so easily. Eren squeezed her elbow discreetly and gave her a reassuring smile. She felt herself relax slightly. Life was hard here. She didn't know the half of it. But with people like Eren by her side she knew she could make it through. She wouldn't give up. Eren hadn't given up despite everything that had happened and neither would she. She gazed at Levi apprehensively who returned her gaze. No matter how much he wore her down she wouldn't give up.

She washed quickly and thoroughly using lukewarm water that had been heated over a log fire in a bucket. She sighed in relief as she watched the dust and grime slip from her skin in her shallow, tin tub. What she wouldn't give to have a deep, Jacuzzi bath right now but beggars couldn't be choosers. Feeling a little more human she gratefully laid her head down for the night. The sheets were cool and crisp beneath her clean skin. She had never felt more grateful to lie down in her life. She fell asleep instantly and let all of the aches fade away in a dreamless sleep. She was glad that she was far too exhausted to worry about training tomorrow. It annoyed her slightly that on the fringes of consciousness she was aware that she could still smell the scents of cinnamon and pine.


	4. We Can't Be Lovers

Thanks so much to everyone reading this. Genuinely thought no one would read it. Thanks to AkiNii for the sweet second review honestly guys I don't bite so feel free to review whether it be positive or negative haha. And thanks to Kimiko 33, SabukuNoGaara, Sweetie1128 and Aqua Lily for the faves/follows.

This chapter I'm listening to: The Veronicas – Cruel. (This one's for poor Petra).

 **Chapter 4 – We Can't Be Lovers And We Can't Be Friends.**

Distant knocking filtered through Florence's subconscious. She woke groggily groaning.

"Mmmm it's not shift change yet. Too dark." She said huskily.

She was still half asleep. She couldn't remember getting to work or getting to the on call room but she was too sleepy to pursue that train of thought any further.

"I don't care how dark it is. Get up brat. I don't tolerate laziness in my squad!"

Florence groaned and pulled the sheets over her head. _Him._ Oh God she'd forgotten all about this place. Her stomach erupted with butterflies. Her training started today.

"If you're not out here with your uniform on in 5 minutes don't think I won't come in there and drag you out." He said gruffly his voice muffled by the door and the slowly lifting haze of sleep.

It was still so dark and it was so warm and cosy in here. Out there was cold and terrifying. Perhaps she should just stay here. She was still exhausted and everything still ached. She felt sleep take her once more.

"I warned you Adams!"

Florence heard the door bang open and jumped slightly from the sound. She curled her fingers around the edges of the sheet seconds before the sheet was prized from her fingers. It was freezing! She felt the cool air hit her exposed skin above the cotton shift. Goosebumps erupted across her flesh as she desperately curled into the foetal position.

"Oh no you don't!" Said a gruff voice.

Florence's eyes fluttered open sleepily as she felt herself being pulled upwards by the arms. Levi? What the hell was he doing here? He looked mad. She mumbled groggily and barely had a second to process her surroundings before she felt herself being hoisted over Levi's shoulder. She let out a surprised croaky scream. What the hell did he think he was doing?! She felt blood rush to her head as she swung limply from his shoulder. She felt his hand holding her steady on the bare backs of her thighs. She blushed. Oh my God this was the most humiliating moment of her life. She screamed and slapped her hands against Levi's shirt. Her palms stung. It was like hitting a stone wall. He was stronger than he looked for sure. She wasn't exactly light and he was lifting her as if she weighed nothing at all.

"Hey! Unhand me you asshole!" She shouted her voice still husky from sleep.

"I warned you Adams! Lesson #1 Cadets need to be at training on time." He replied gruffly.

Florence wriggled harder as they descended the stairs. She felt his strong arm lock her thighs in place. She couldn't move. He was too strong. She screamed as loudly and she could hear it echo throughout the castle.

"Fuck you! I'm not a cadet I'm a doctor! You better put me down this instant or I'll-!" She shouted defiantly.

"Or you'll what Adams?" He replied sarcastically.

She growled and heard running footsteps as they finally made it outside. She briefly thought she heard Eren laugh but she wasn't sure. Her breath clouded in the air as she continued to wriggle against Levi. It was freezing. Dew still lay on the grass and the moon was still in the sky. Dawn hadn't even broken. So far the only thing she'd learned from this humiliating experience was that Levi was a lot stronger than he looked and that he had a really nice butt. Florence blushed fiercely and put her strange thoughts down to the fact all the blood was currently rushing to her head.

"Where are you taking me you-you little creep! In what world is _this_ an ok thing to do?!" She shouted.

"To teach you a lesson. This world, and you better get used to it or you aren't going to survive very long here." He said matter of factly as he kicked open the stable doors swiftly.

The horses stirred slightly from the unexpected intrusion.

"Put. Me. Down. Goddamnit!" She exclaimed each word punctuated with much venom as she could muster.

"Ok." He said coolly.

Florence frowned in confusion as she felt Levi let go of her. She felt herself being pushed forwards as she began to turn right way up again. She screamed for a second as she felt herself falling backwards. And then her scream was silenced as the breath was knocked out of her lungs. Her bottom hit ice water with a dull splash. She wriggled around violently in the water trough as she attempted to right herself. She began to shake as she stood in the knee deep water glaring at Levi. Oh this guy was going down.

Levi watched her closely. Droplets of water dripped from her hair, down her face, down her chest and beneath her now almost translucent night dress. He could see the goose bumps on her exposed golden skin and every curve of her body as the fabric stuck to her like a second skin. Her body was softer and more womanly than any he'd seen in a long time but there was some muscle tone there at least. Her skin was perfectly clear and unmarked by battle scars. She really was an alien. He didn't spend any time with people who weren't soldiers and her presence made him feel strange. He quickly drew his eyes back to hers. Her eyes blazed angrily down at him.

She stomped her foot angrily and water spouted in a graceful arc landing on his boots.

"Don't be childish. Now get in there. Get your uniform on and meet me back out here in 5 minutes." He said rolling his eyes at her.

"I'm childish?! You're the one that just tipped me in a trough! What the hell is wrong with you?! I mean-"

"Time's ticking Adams."

She tensed her hands into fists and muttered darkly under her breath as she swept past him defiantly. She stormed back to her room in a blind rage ignoring the stares and whispers of the rest of her squad.

She flew down the stairs her shirt still half unbuttoned and her belts buckled wrong. Hanji had helped her the last time she was still learning to do it right. She finished buttoning her shirt and walked outside to be faced with Levi standing cross armed. He scrutinised her closely and pinched the bridge of his nose wearily.

"Lesson #2 Cadets must make sure their uniform is presentable before starting training."

"I have been forcefully dragged from my bed by a psychotic weirdo before sunrise. Ordered to put on this shitty uniform and-"

Levi cut her off by clamping his hand roughly over her mouth.

"Complain on your own time. WE have work to do."

Her voice died to a muffled mumble against his palm. His hands were warm and rougher than she'd expected. They glared at one another. Florence wasn't going to let him wear her down but she'd made a promise to Erwin to at least try. She pushed her anger to the back of her mind and nodded meekly.

"Good. Now let's get these belts fixed. Watch and learn. I'll only show you once. Take them off." He said in a bored tone.

Florence wriggled trying to loosen and unbuckle them but they were all twisted uncomfortably around her body. Each time she attempted to unbuckle one it only wound round her tighter.

"Tch, stop. You're going to end up cutting yourself in half." He said agitatedly as he stilled her hands with his own.

Florence gasped from his touch. His hands were warm against her cold skin. It was still freezing as they stood in the pre dawn. Her own hands were rough from years of washing them in alcohol gel but his hands were rougher in a different way. His were hardened from years of battle. She knew those hands were capable of crushing bones but right now they were only ghosting over her flesh. He was being so gentle. She pulled her hands away quickly as if she'd been burned. He was making her feel weird. He noticed and frowned slightly.

"Relax I'm not interested in holding hands." He said with a shake of his head and a roll of his eyes.

Florence blushed fiercely. She couldn't figure him out. She bit her tongue to stop herself retorting. She wondered if Levi had someone special. She doubted it. He was cold, distant and indifferent. He was a soldier, a mercenary who only though of his next titan kill. But he was a man underneath it all. And his hands were warm and gentle to the touch. He wasn't made of stone after all.

He untwisted the restrictive straps that coiled around her body. His fingers were delicate and nimble. She could barely feel his touch as he untangled the mess of straps and buckles. He held out the harness in front of her.

"Start from the bottom up." He said as he knelt down on one knee.

He began to adjust the straps to her calves and thighs. Florence watched him intently. She swallowed thickly. There was something so intimate and almost sensual about the way he was so precisely fastening the buckles that coiled around her body. His hands were well practised. He'd fastened and unfastened these buckles thousands of times. His fingers didn't brush her skin, he made sure of that. She watched his face as he focused completely on his task. He was so emotionally detached and clinical he wasn't even looking at her. She inhaled sharply as she felt his fingers brush beneath her ribcage to fasten a particularly stubborn buckle. His eyes caught hers and she felt her heart thump in her chest. Breathe Florence. She felt so weak and insignificant as she held his gaze. What did she know of the world? Nothing. Absolutely nothing but he had seen it all.

He stood and faced her as the sun rose bathing them both in light. She looked like a soldier. The uniform suited her well. But her eyes were gentle and innocent. She hadn't seen what was beyond those walls. He didn't know if she had the strength in her to face it. She had fire and determination though and that was a start.

"You need to learn to run before you can fly understand? You need to get your strength and stamina up. Then we'll work on your combat skills."

Florence nodded.

"Well what are you waiting around for? A formal invitation? Start running Adams."

Florence sighed as she began to run. It felt strange to run in such heavy gear. She often went running after a shift and prided herself in keeping a competitive pace but as she began to run through the dewy grass she didn't think this would be anything like running back home.

She hadn't been running for that long but she could already feel the harness chaffing against her body. And her boots were slowly killing her feet one toe at a time. The early morning sun was beginning to warm her skin and she tried to lose herself in the rhythm of her body and the fact that she didn't think she'd ever seen a place as beautiful and untouched as this with her own eyes. The air was so clean and she let it filter deeply into her lungs as they began to ache more with each mile.

Levi watched her closely from behind on horse back. Her form was pretty good and she had more stamina than he thought she would have. He'd expected her to stop by now but the temperature was still cool and she had no pack to run with. He was feeling generous today.

Florence was starting to get thirsty. The sun was climbing in the sky and it was beginning to get warm. She hadn't eaten anything either but she didn't want to throw up while she was running. She estimated even though there was no way of knowing that she'd run about 6 or 7k. Her usual run route back home that she did a few times a week was around 10k. She listened to the advancing hooves of Levi's horse. She was slowing down. Damn.

"Getting tired Adams?" He asked as he pulled up next to her.

She glared at him. It was ok for him on his stupid horse. But then she reminded herself that at some point he'd gone through this training too. She wondered what type of man Levi had been before and what had led him to join the survey corps. In a way she hadn't chosen this path it had been chosen for her but she had chosen to stay on it. She doubted Levi would let anyone chose anything for him. Except maybe Erwin…she guessed even Levi had orders he had to follow and that made her feel a little less mad at him. Only a little though.

"Not even close. I need water." She said breathlessly.

Levi pulled out a canteen from a pack and handed it down to her. She drank thirstily the water was still cool.

"Thanks. What's with the pack?" She asked.

"This is everything you will need in the field." He answered.

"Well, shouldn't I be carrying it then?" She asked with a confused frown.

Levi nodded.

"Yeah but I didn't want to break your soft, little alien body on day one." He replied with a shrug.

Florence gave him an unimpressed look.

"Well thanks for the concern but my 'alien body' is a lot stronger than it looks so give it here." She said as she forcefully took the pack from his hands and adjusted it to her back.

It was pretty heavy but she didn't show it. She increased her pace and the distance between herself and Levi. She didn't want to let him be right. She was strong and determined. He didn't think much of her but that was ok. She didn't think much of him either.

The sun was high in the sky but black clouds loomed to the west. She'd run at least double her usual route and she was practically stumbling forwards now.

"We should start heading back." Said Levi gazing towards the dark clouds.

"I want to keep going." Replied Florence breathlessly.

She was tired, hungry and everything ached but she wasn't giving up.

Levi sighed. She wasn't going to stop. She was going to keep going until she passed out. He could see she was exhausted. Her pace was slow and she was dragging her feet but yet she kept pushing forwards. The wind had started to pick up and the air was filled with charged particles.

"Adams you're going to kill yourself." He warned.

Florence shook her head.

"I want to keep going."

Levi exhaled in exasperation.

"This isn't about what you want. Stop now." He said gruffly as he brought his horse to a halt in front of her.

The heavens opened with an almighty rumble of thunder and a flash. The sun had disappeared and the sky was an ominous bruised purple. The rain began to pelt down on them both as they simply stood glaring at one another.

"If I stop now then I let everyone that's given me a chance down. The Commander, Hanji…so I need to keep going." She said weakly as rain water trickled down her face cooling her heated skin.

An emotion crossed Levi's face but she wasn't sure what it was. It was gone before she could really be sure.

She hobbled around Levi's horse and tried to pick up the pace slightly. The ground was slick and slippery. Small streams and puddles had developed in the grass already from the sudden downpour. She was soaked through and the cold rain chilled her to the bones seeping beneath her skin. She began to tremble from exhaustion and black dots danced in front of her vision. She faltered as she lost her footing on the slippery grass landing on her knees in a puddle.

"Dammit." She whispered weakly.

It was over. Her legs had given out. They shook beneath her. She was weak and soft. He was right. She wouldn't survive in this world. She felt tears prick at her eyes and a lump formed in her throat. She wiped her eyes as her tears mixed with the rain water.

"Come on let's go." Levi said softly.

Florence wasn't sure she'd heard him right. His voice sounded so different. She gazed upwards blinking heavily from the rain. He draped her cape across her shoulders and held out his hand to her.

She let him grip her hand as he pulled her up from the mud effortlessly. His hands were still so warm.

Levi could feel her shaking, she was freezing. She was soaked through to the bone. Yet she hadn't given up. She knew there were people depending on her and she put them before her aching body. He admired that.

"Idiot. Don't push yourself like that. It's reckless. Everyone has a limit."

Florence gripped onto Levi's arms for support. She could feel his muscles tense beneath her fingers.

"Do you have a limit?" She asked as she gazed into his eyes.

His eyes widened slightly before he shook his head and sighed.

"Of course I do. Guess I just haven't found it yet. And when I do it'll be in the jaws of a Titan." He said matter of factly.

Florence shivered. He was right. She looked down towards her boots. Regardless of how strong he was he was still human. He was still vulnerable even with all his armour. So then what chance did she have? It suddenly hit her then. She was trapped here sentenced to death. Her breathing began to quicken and her stomach began to roll queasily.

"I'm going to die here." She whispered

She heard him sigh and she felt him grip her shoulders urging her to look at him.

She didn't need barbed words right now. She needed comfort, support and motivation. Levi wasn't good at giving anyone those things especially a strange girl he didn't know anything about.

"Adams you're not going to die. I promised Erwin I'd train you as best as I could. If this doesn't work out Erwin will keep you safe. I know you don't think much of me but know that I don't just send people out to die. Death is part of this world but I won't let people die needlessly. What happened to all that fire huh?"

He was surprised at himself that he'd actually managed to say exactly what was on his mind exactly the way he wanted to say it. For the first time in a long time his words were free from sarcasm and he truly meant every word.

Her hazel eyes were glazed with tears, dark and weary shadows bloomed beneath her eyes. She was looking at him in a way that made him feel oddly exposed. She was looking at him as if she could see deep inside. She could see behind the walls he'd spent years building around himself. She could see the scared, lonely boy he once was. He saw the darkness and loneliness reflected in her own eyes.

Florence felt the rain; thunder and her aching joints recede to background noise. He was so different right now earnest, gentle, almost caring. His eyes were soft too. They were stormy as the clouds above but vulnerable now the coldness had melted from them. She felt herself calm beneath his gentle gaze. Everything would be ok. She didn't know how but it would. What had happened to her fire? It was still there she felt it smoulder weakly in the pit of her belly next to strange tentative feelings she had never known.

She smiled weakly.

"I guess all fires burn out." She replied with a shrug.

Levi shook his head.

"It only takes the smallest ember for a fire to reignite."

She made to reply but Levi had already stepped away and turned from her. She clutched the places his hands had been with her own. Her skin tingled from the receding warmth at the absence of his touch. She had been rendered speechless and by the man she least expected. Perhaps she had been wrong about him. She watched him mount his horse elegantly.

"Get up here brat before you collapse and I need to carry your ass all the way back." He said gruffly.

Florence rolled her eyes. Nope she hadn't been wrong at all.

The rain stopped as suddenly as it had started. She hobbled over to him. She wanted to argue with him that she didn't need his help. But she was so tired and hungry that she definitely would collapse.

He caught her hand and pulled her up so quickly that she gasped. She settled herself into the saddle attempting and failing to create space between them. She could feel his knees brush the backs of her thighs. Her back brushed his firm chest. They were both so sodden that their clothes stuck to their skin. She could feel every part of him against her. She shivered. She felt so strange hot and cold all over. Her heart raced as she felt his arms encircle her taking the reigns in his hands. She swallowed thickly. The rain had enhanced the smell of his skin. The light cinnamon spice soothed her aching head and body. They were speeding back. His warm scent, the reassuring rhythm of the horse's hooves, his soothing heartbeat and his warmth all assaulted her senses. She was just so tired. She let her head fall back and let sleep soothe the aches and the embarrassment from the situation she found herself in.

Levi slowed the horse to a halt as they approached HQ. She had slept most of the way. The sun was starting to set now. Her body was warm and comfortable against his. He'd never had anyone use him as a body pillow before. It didn't feel all that bad he had to admit. He attempted to shake her awake as they neared the stables. She mumbled in her sleep but she only proceeded to scoot closer to him. Her hood slipped back revealing her damp, curling halo of hair. Her lashes fluttered softly. Her chapped lips were parted. Her cheeks were flushed. He sighed. He had to look away because looking at her was making him feel strange again. He dismounted careful not to jostle her too much. He then pulled her down to him and felt her arms latch around his neck subconsciously. He felt her gentle, even breaths against the side of his neck as he gently carried her inside. He hoped she wasn't going to make a habit out of this being carried everywhere and shit it was weird. She was so different from this morning she was like putty in his arms and it didn't feel terrible. She clung to him tighter and Levi gasped as he felt her lips press against his neck gently. She was too close.

"What did you do to her Captain?" Asked Eren in concern as he came running down the stairs.

Levi shook his head.

"This one's all on Adams." He said as he carried her up the stairs.

He laid her on her bed gently. He had to prize her hands from his neck pretty hard and she murmured in protest. He shook his head stupid, stubborn brat. He turned from her and his eyes met a wide eyed Petra.

"Can you check on Adams? Don't want the Doc getting sick. Make sure she gets out of those damp clothes."

Petra bowed and nodded obediently. Petra gazed after him feeling her heart sink to her toes. They'd been so close. Closer than they'd ever been. She'd watched the way she clung to him and the soft way he looked at her. He'd never looked at her that way. More than all of her battle wounds this pain was worse. It was like a deep gouge in her chest raw and constantly weeping. She gazed down at Florence. She was prettier than her even with hardly any hair. But the Captain didn't care about things like that. He must like her for who she was inside. And that was something Petra had no control over. Florence seemed like a nice, smart girl. She wished she didn't feel this jealousy. She was a horrible person.

Florence felt much better. She'd awoken with the fuzzy recollection of warm arms and cinnamon. She'd been woken by Petra who had helped her get changed and into a bath. She was grateful for Petra's kindness. But the kindness she bestowed upon her was different from the kind she bestowed on the others. Petra watched her in a way the others didn't. Petra was very protective of Eren and warm with the rest of the Squad but in the short time she'd been in her company she'd always felt coldness from her. Had she did something wrong? She barely knew her. She wished she knew how to clear the air between them.

She joined the others for dinner. They were all exhausted from cleaning. The place was looking great already. She felt guilty for being unable to help them. She was starving and wolfed down her food hungrily. Petra began to clear the table after their meal but Florence stood stilling her hand beneath hers.

"Please, let me. It's the least I can do after all the help you gave me this afternoon. I feel bad that I can't help you guys around here." She said with a soft smile.

Petra looked towards Levi with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. Levi nodded and Petra returned to her seat. Florence had bandaged her blistered feet and it was helping with the pain. She gritted her teeth with every step her legs were aching too. She heard them chatting softly at the table as she set to work taking the dishes away to clean them. Petra was looking at her with that strange look again.

"Here. Let me help." Offered an eager Eren as he carried some dirty plates through.

She nodded at him gratefully.

She and Eren set to work cleaning the dishes. They could hear the low murmur of voices through the wall.

"So how are you holding up?" Asked Eren.

Florence grimaced.

"Not very well. I want to help and I don't want to let anyone down but I just don't know if I'm cut out for this." She sighed.

Eren nudged her shoulder with his own.

"Me neither." He said with a weak smile.

"At least we're not alone. Everyone here has been so nice to me. Well except the Captain but that's a given. Can I ask you something?" She asked.

Eren nodded.

"I sort of get the feeling Petra doesn't like me very much. Did I do something? Maybe I should just apologise to her."

Eren bit his lip deep in thought.

"I don't think it's anything you did as such it's just- well I mean I don't know. I don't know her very well. Only as well as you do I suppose – it's stupid really-"

"Eren spit it out." Said Florence handing him a plate to dry with a warm smile.

"I think maybe she might be jealous." Said Eren shyly.

Florence laughed then gazed at Eren's expression. He was serious.

"You can't be serious- I mean jealous of what? "

"It was just an idea. Petra was handpicked for this squad by the Captain himself. She knows him well; she's worked with him for a long time to gain his trust and respect. I think maybe she feels threatened by you."

Florence's eyes widened.

"Huh? But why? "

Eren shrugged blushing further.

"Well you're a woman and you're really pretty. You're smart and strong. And you and the Captain have this… _thing_." He explained awkwardly.

"But Petra is way better and prettier than me why would she be jealous? What _thing_?" She asked self consciously a blush high on her cheeks.

Eren shrugged with a laugh.

"Don't get all self conscious. It's just most people are too afraid to stand up to the captain, except you. He wouldn't normally tolerate someone answering him back unless he respected that person's opinion. And he looks at you differently. You might not notice but I have and Petra will have too."

Florence blushed fiercely and her heart started to pound.

"That's not- but? What do you mean? He looks at me the way he looks at everyone else."

She asked with a confused frown on her brow.

"He doesn't trust me. He looks upon you...softly. Don't freak out. It's not if the Captain will act on the feelings he has for you—"

"Wait whoa, hold up. Are you trying to tell me that the Captain has the hots for _me?_ And Petra's jealous because she has the hots for him?" She said with wide eyes.

Eren nodded slowly.

"Uh I guess."

Florence gazed into Eren's warm aqua eyes. He was still a kid. What did he know about this kind of stuff? Then again what did she know either? Levi couldn't feel anything for anyone let alone her. But his eyes today in the rain they had been so soft and warm.

"Eren that's ridiculous! The Captain has been nothing but argumentative and cold towards me since I got here."

"Not true he was being very gentle with you this afternoon when he carried you to your room and you were clinging to him pretty close." He said with a raised brow.

Florence blushed and groaned indignantly.

"I was asleep! I had no control over my bodily actions. And if Petra wants him she can have him because even if he was the last man on earth I would never, EVER—"

"Adams! If you'd rest that tongue of yours you'd get work done on time." Said Levi from the doorway.

Florence and Eren both turned from him soundlessly and returned to work in silence.

Florence's pulse was racing and she felt uncomfortably warm. They listened to his receding footsteps.

"Do you think he heard?" Whispered Florence.

Eren shrugged and bit his lip.

Levi smiled and shook his head. That stupid brat Eren wasn't as stupid as he looked. He was pretty observant. Too observant. He wasn't sure of his feelings towards Adams at all and he wasn't sure all of what Eren said was true but at least some of it was. He would try to be more professional with her for both of their sakes. But she made everything so goddamn difficult.

Petra. He had never noticed any attention she bestowed upon but he supposed he wasn't seeking it out. He had picked up on some tension between Ral and Adams though over the past few days but he was oblivious to the cause. He didn't want Petra he didn't want anyone in _that_ way did he? Petra was one of the best soldiers he had the pleasure of working with but he had no desire to make their relationship more than a professional one. Whatever feelings he did or didn't have for Adams he didn't have to worry about them because she didn't feel anything for him, nor would she ever. Not even if he was the last man on earth. He smiled sadly. Good that's the way it should be. She was a strange girl and he didn't have the time or the desire to get to know her. What was the point? She wasn't going to make the cut and after these few months he probably would never see her again. But deep down beneath his sensible reasoning he felt a gnawing in his chest at her words that he desperately tried to ignore.


	5. No One Else Can Heal My Pain

**AN:** Thanks to AuroraStargazers for the super lovely review and follows/faves. And to AquaLily for their review I completely agree! And to Gozzylemans for the follow.

This chapter I'm listening to: There She Goes – Sixpence None The Richer (Cover.)

 **Chapter 5 – No One Else Could Heal My Pain.**

It had been one week since she'd started training and each day she found she could run a little further. Florence could already see the changes in her body. Her frame was becoming thinner and the muscles more visible. The skin on her body was beginning to harden too. She didn't have the luxury of moisturiser here and the harness and boots were causing callouses on her skin. Slowly but surely the changes were happening and with each that day that passed she found herself thinking less and less of home. Life wasn't busier here but her days were filled in an entirely different way.

She had been thinking of Eren's words since that night and the more she pondered them the more she thought they might be true. Not the part about her and Levi, she blushed at the thought, but about Petra and him. Now it had been drawn to her attention she felt extremely foolish to not have noticed. Petra was always watching him. It should have been obvious to her but instead a teenage boy had to point out the problem to her. But then again she wasn't very perceptive when it came to matters of the heart anyway.

Florence wasn't very experienced in the whole love/relationships thing. At the age of 25 she had never had a long term relationship. A few dates, a few flings during medical school that was all. Her job always came first and she didn't mind. All of the nurses she worked with that were married spent their whole time complaining about their partners. She was better off being alone. She always had been since she was very young. She didn't know any different and she was happy.

Here time passed differently than it did back home. Sure the work was back breaking but so was her old job. At least here there was time to sit and reflect. Her ears no longer buzzed with phones, pagers and machinery. No sensory overload or distractions here only the sounds of the forest that surrounded them. She guessed it would be different outside the walls. She shuddered as she thought about titans and what would happen the first time she saw one. She put the thought to the back of her mind she had to get through training first if she ever did.

This past week she'd spent in the squad had been one of the hardest she'd ever experienced but it had also been one of the most rewarding. She'd never been so grateful for hot water and food in her life. She had come to look forward to the chatter of the Squad over dinner, she'd even come to accept Levi's brooding silences and sarcastic comments. These people had every right to be suspicious of an outsider but for some reason they had accepted her. Sometimes they teased her when she said things they didn't understand. Their worlds were so different. But despite all of that, perhaps even because of that, she felt welcome here. More welcome than she ever had in her entire life. Well by most. Petra was still distant and awkward with her. She would need to clear the air between them soon but she feared what Petra's reaction would be. She didn't know how to bring it up with her. She would think about it later right now she had to put her training first.

Florence knew it was early in the morning from the way the sky looked. It was that strange milky blue colour that signalled the transition between night and day. She hadn't been up past dawn all week and thankfully there had been no more rude awakenings courtesy of Levi. She pulled on her uniform with relative ease, she was getting quicker at it. As she fastened the straps she remembered the way Levi's fingers had caressed this very harness. She placed her hand over her rapidly beating heart. She knew what crushes and infatuations felt like. Maybe it was just like when she'd got crushes on senior surgical doctors. They were older and more experienced and she looked up to them. That was simply all that was happening with Levi. Nothing more.

She set out into the chilly dawn watching her breath cloud in the air. It was so peaceful at this time before anyone else was awake. She could forget everything about where and when she was and where she'd come from. The air was fragrant with herbs and grasses that were still beaded with dew. She tightened the pack on her back and set off. The sky was just beginning to lighten as she walked around the fields and into the forest. Medicine was practically non existent here. She would need to use good old fashioned herbal remedies. She smiled wryly as she remembered writing a paper on how useless they were and that there was no substitute for medication. How times had changed. Adapt and transform Flo. Adapt and transform.

She took little cuttings of rosemary and any other antibacterial herbs she found as she walked. She did some basic herbal medicine back in college but her knowledge had grown rusty with lack of use. She figured that in this world the most common battle injuries would be breaks and open wounds. She didn't know if any of this would be useful but she had to try. She tied together little bunches of herbs with twine and placed them in her pack carefully. She would dry them out later and attempt to crush them down with some sort of oil and keep them bottled. It was completely insane when she stopped to think about it. Years of medical school and here she was picking herbs. She heard a gentle rustle behind her and she stood up slowly. She tightened her grip on the knife she was holding. The wind ruffled her hair and she could sense there was someone else there.

"Adams what the hell are you doing?"

Florence rolled her eyes as she placed her combat knife back in her pack.

"Getting medical supplies." She replied as she turned to him with her hands on her hips.

"Rosemary? Hardly medicinal." He said raising a brow at her as he crossed his arm.

Florence sighed as she thrust the sprig of rosemary she was holding between them both.

"Well sorry but I have to make do with what I find here. This world isn't exactly as advanced as the one I came from. Just let me do my job and I'll let you do yours. Any way this sprig of rosemary might just save your life one day, so until then just keep your scepticism to yourself."

Levi smiled. He actually smiled. It wasn't a smirk. It actually looked like a real genuine smile. It changed his entire face. The hollow, dark look of his eyes lifted slightly. He had fine laughter lines around his eyes that softened his face. She had no idea how old Levi was. He didn't look much older than her maybe thirty at the most she guessed. But in that moment he looked younger. His smile was shy and tentative and barely a smile at all really. But never the less it was a smile and a beautiful one at that.

"If you ever manage to save my life with a sprig of rosemary I'll promote you to Captain with immediate effect." He said dryly.

"I guess I hope you never have to call me Captain then." She said with a warm smile.

Not only would she make an awful Captain the thought of Levi being mortally wounded unsettled her more than she cared to admit. Sure the guy aggravated and annoyed her every time he spoke but she wouldn't wish harm on anyone not even Levi.

His eyes became soft and gentle once more. They looked the way they had during that thunderstorm.

"You and me both. Now when you're finished messing around with all these plants we should get going."

Florence shook her head but smiled. His face was perfectly blank once more but she had seen him smile.

"Back to the frown huh? You know you look cuter when you smile Captain." She had meant it teasingly but now that it was out she had to admit there was some truth to it.

He looked at her with a slightly surprised expression. She blushed. She'd fucked up. She'd just called her Captain, the man they called 'Humanity's Strongest,' cute.

She had to admit he did look kind of cute. He wasn't handsome in the conventional sense. He had a more delicate sort of look about him. He didn't have the height or the broad build that instantly caught the eye but he had something else, something better, and something more interesting. She let her eyes wander over his face. It wasn't a bad face at all in truth. In fact it was quite lovely. His handsomeness was something that opened like a flower beneath the sun's rays. It wasn't on display for all to see only those that looked hard enough to find it. She realised she'd been staring and dropped her eyes guiltily.

Levi had been rendered speechless. Cute? He wasn't cute. Baby animals were regarded as cute by some. He was neither a baby nor an animal. She really was a strange girl. He wondered what she'd really meant by it. She sounded as if she were teasing him. But then she wasn't laughing or smiling she was just looking at him in the growing silence. Her flickering hazel eyes were unnerving.

"Well are we going or what?" She asked impatiently as she turned from him.

He nodded fresh out of retorts from her previous statement. She went ahead of him and they both left the forest as the dawn light began to filter through the trees.

Florence made to start on her usual running route that they had been doing for the past week but Levi clamped a hand over her arm. She felt a swooping sensation in her stomach. Weird.

"Later. Your fitness and stamina is at least at an adequate level for now. We don't have much time Hanji's squad will be here in a few days and she may require your help with Eren. It's time to get some combat training before we give you your gear."

Florence nodded as her heart fluttered with nervous excitement. She'd taken a few kick boxing classes it couldn't be that different right?

Levi led her to a field and she waved at Eren who waved back shyly.

"All right Adams hit Yeager with everything you got, which from the looks of things won't be much."

She glared at Levi's bored expression as he sat in the curved bough of a tree. He was infuriating.

She faced Eren. He seemed nervous. She smiled at him to reassure him.

"I'm tougher than I look. Don't go easy on me all right." She said with a smile.

Eren nodded loosening up slightly. He was taller and stronger than her. She would have to think quickly to have a chance.

He adopted a fighting stance and she tried to mirror his stance all the while trying to remember moves from that one self defence class she'd taken in college that time. Why did her brain get rid of all the things that would actually be useful here? Her eyes flickered towards Levi who was reclining comfortably watching her carefully. She wouldn't embarrass herself in front of him. Not again.

Eren moved towards her and she panicked. This close she could see all the wiry muscles that moved beneath his uniform. She gasped and backed away from him quickly before running away slightly.

"Great technique Adams just keep running until you get trampled by a titan." Said Levi sarcastically.

She blushed and groaned.

"Hey! If you're not going to say anything useful then keep your mouth shut. You enjoy watching people suffer don't you?" She asked directing an icy glare towards him.

"Watch your mouth Adams. If you exercised all the muscles in your body as much as your tongue this wouldn't be a problem for you. "He said coolly.

Florence groaned agitatedly.

She steadied her nerves and faced Eren once more. This time she didn't move away.

She attempted to dodge him but his arm caught her beneath her shoulder and next thing she knew she was laying on her back in the dirt with a sheepish Eren leaning over her.

"Tch. Pitiful. Again but this time-"

Florence rolled her eyes as Levi began a lengthy lecture. Did he realise how aggravating he was just sitting there shouting orders? Florence kept her mouth shut and prepared to spend a lot of time on the ground and nursing tender bruises tonight.

Florence gingerly hoisted herself up and rubbed her tailbone before adopting a fighting stance again for the thousandth time. She was getting a little better. She hated to admit it but Levi's advice was working. Eren was still flooring her every time though. He was so sweet offering her his hand and making sure she was ok. The same couldn't be said for Levi. Each time she found herself on the ground she became more annoyed at her own ineptitude and Levi's snarky comments weren't helping.

"Are you even trying Adams? And Eren for the last time stop going easy on her." He said stifling a yawn with his hand.

Florence saw red. She'd had enough. She was exhausted and bruised all over.

"When I learn how to fight I swear I'm going to make you eat dirt." Said Florence as she narrowed her eyes menacingly at Levi.

She heard Eren gasp and Levi smirked.

"You think _you_ can take me on?" He said as he shook his head in disbelief.

She had balls he had to admit. She was a hot head like Eren but unlike Eren she could keep her cool too when it was required of her. This was going to get very interesting.

"Sure. You think you're something special? Well maybe it's just all that 'Humanity's Strongest' bullshit over inflating your ego." Said Florence standing her ground.

Levi's eyes widened slightly. That mouth of hers was trouble. She thought she had him all figured out.

Eren shot her a warning glance that screamed 'What the fuck are you doing?!'

Florence returned it. She had no idea. Holy shit what the hell was she doing? It was as if Levi made all of her rational thoughts and basic rules of civility fly completely out of her head. She gulped. This was bad. Her heart was racing.

"I never claimed to be special. You're all talk Adams." He said smirking at her and shaking his head in disbelief.

A saner person would have broken eye contact and stopped goading him by now, but not Florence.

Florence exhaled shakily.

"Am I? Well let's see then." She said turning towards him and adopting a fighting stance.

Levi let out a sound of sheer disbelief. Was this girl for real?

"What's with the hesitation? Scared you'll lose your title to a rookie?" She asked with a quirk of her brow.

Levi moved from his seat and stood opposite her watching her closely. As he adopted his fighting stance he saw the fear flash in her eyes. The pulse at her throat raced. She _was_ all talk. Behind all that bravado she was afraid.

Eren looked on in horror completely unable to do anything other than watch. He really, really hoped Flo knew what the hell she was doing.

Florence had been learning the basics all morning but she would need much more than that to face Levi. He was strong and agile. He would be much faster than Eren, his movements would be more practised and fluid from years of experience. Florence would constantly be on the back foot or on her ass. If she had any hope she had to attack or make a fool of herself trying.

He was going to throw her over his shoulder. He already had a vice like grip on her arm and shoulder. He was even faster than she'd expected. He wasn't going easy on her. There was no hint of hesitancy or gentleness like there had been with Eren. She gasped it hurt. She felt all of his strength pushing against hers. Both of their bodies were tensed as taught wire. Florence felt sweat bead on her forehead from the exertion. She was weaker so there was only one way to fight back. She had to fight dirty.

She dug her heels into the hard ground. Every muscle in her body protested and urged her to just let go and let him win. But no she wouldn't give in not to him. She struggled in his grip and he managed to twist her around quickly so her back was pressed against his chest. He had both her arms completely locked behind her back and he nudged his knee caps into the sensitive hollow at the back of her knees causing her to lose her balance slightly. She winced her arms were almost being forced from their sockets. She couldn't move much. He had her trapped. She felt his heart beating against the backs of her bound hands that were tangled with his. There was no escape. It was now or never.

She jerked her knee up and brought her foot down on his boot with as much strength as she could muster. She heard him gasp and felt his grip loosen slightly. She thrust her elbow into the hollow beneath his ribcage and she felt him release her. She heard the air rush from his lungs as she spun round to face him. He was slightly hunched and had a surprised expression across his brow. She took advantage of his moment of weakness to thrust the heel of her palm into his nose. She felt the cartilage crunch beneath her skin. It made her feel queasy. Before she had a chance to feel shock or remorse Levi had caught her by the wrist and dragged her to the ground effortlessly. He straddled her waist and gripped her hands in his raising them above her head. She attempted to wriggle free but he was too strong. Florence closed her eyes. Dammit.

"Well, well Adams looks like you got that fire back. Good. That was just as sloppy and badly executed as I expected. But you fight dirty and that's a skill you can't teach." Said Levi breathlessly from above her.

Florence blushed and was afraid to look him in the eye. He was so close and she could feel his hard thighs pressing on either side of her waist.

"That almost sounded like a compliment Captain." She said breathlessly.

"Don't get cocky. You still got a lot to learn." He said gruffly and his voice sounded muffled somehow.

Florence opened her eyes and looked towards him. She gasped. She'd burst his nose. She'd drawn blood from humanity's strongest. _Her_. She thought she'd feel tremendously smug at bringing that little asshole down a peg or two. But truthfully she didn't feel that way at all. She felt awful.

"Oh my God you're bleeding!" She exclaimed with a worried frown across her brow.

Levi rolled his eyes and pressed the back of his hand beneath his bleeding nose.

"Well you did just punch me in the face Adams. That right hook wasn't bad at all." He said genuine approval in his voice.

Florence shook her head dismissing the compliment, she didn't want it.

"Let me look at it." She said.

Levi shook his head as he released her hands and stood above her.

"Relax Adams you're not _that_ strong. I'll live." He said.

Florence stood up quickly and followed him.

"Please? Just let me do my job ok? Just a quick check to make sure it isn't broken." She asked gently.

She felt horribly guilty. Sure Levi pissed her off and she'd imagined kicking his ass loads of times but now that she'd actually hurt him she realised it didn't feel good at all. She was a doctor. She was supposed to help heal people not injure them.

"If it is broken what are you going to do about it rub some rosemary on it?" He asked sarcastically.

Florence sighed. Even when he was infuriating she didn't have the heart to get mad at him now. Not when she could see the blood trickling down his hand towards his wrist and onto his white shirt. She'd caused that.

"Ok I deserved that. Look, please. It'd really make me feel better if I took a look."

Levi sighed and nodded.

Florence's eyes widened slightly but she said nothing.

"Eren can you get my pack please?" She asked.

Eren who had been watching the whole scene in silent horror nodded and ran to fetch it.

"Take your hand away please." She said softly.

Levi did as she said and she winced. She'd never felt so guilty in her life. Blood was flowing freely from his nostrils and the bridge of his nose looked swollen and red. Blood rolled down his chin and onto his shirt.

She removed a handkerchief from her pocket and placed it beneath his nose as gently as she could whilst still applying pressure.

"Ok take this and pinch the bridge of your nose firmly. Tilt your head back a little too but not too far ok. "She said gently as she grasped his hand with hers since he couldn't see where he was going.

His hand was warm and sticky with blood. She helped lead him over to the bough he had been sitting on previously. He let his hand slip from hers quickly. The blood flow was lessening. Good.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly as she gazed down at him helplessly.

Levi frowned as his grey eyes met hers. She looked sad like she wanted to cry. Why was she apologising? He'd been pleasantly surprised with her progress so far. He wasn't one to eat his words but he also wasn't proud enough to admit when he'd been wrong. She'd surprised him today and in a good way. This whole time she hadn't given up and he couldn't begin to understand how hard it must be adapting to life here. She annoyed the hell out of him but he did respect her.

"What for?" He asked.

Florence rolled her eyes.

"I feel awful. I shouldn't have said those things about you. I didn't mean them and I definitely shouldn't have burst your nose either." She said as she bit her lip nervously.

Levi smiled beneath the handkerchief. She looked so genuinely remorseful. Her pretty cheeks were flushed pink.

"Adams in this world there isn't time to have regrets or remorse. You did well today. You should be happy with your progress. I thought you'd at least get a kick out of punching me. You've been threatening me with it since you got here. It's not like I didn't deserve it." He said gently.

Florence's flush deepened and her hazel eyes darted away from his.

"Well I'm not and I didn't. I thought I would but honestly I feel terrible. You didn't deserve it. Yes you piss me off…a lot; you're rude and annoying as hell-"

"Don't hold back. Tell me what you really think." Said Levi wryly.

Florence smiled and shook her head as placed her hand over Levi's guiding his hand away. His nose had stopped bleeding.

He felt her cool, slender fingers tracing the bridge of his nose. She was too close. And so very pretty. Her eyes really were a thing of beauty. In the light of the sun he could see they were rimmed with green and gold. Her hands were so soft. He cast his eyes away. He couldn't look at her anymore. He winced slightly as her finger pressed down on the swollen part of his nose.

"Sorry. But despite all those things I do respect you. I may not always agree with you but I do respect you."

Levi's eyes widened slightly.

Florence laughed.

"See I knew I'd surprise you one day Captain." She said with a smile.

Florence had a beautiful laugh. Light and clear it tinkled like bells. Her sun kissed face glowed in the setting sun. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen he knew that for sure. She didn't belong here. She was too beautiful for this place. She had to get far away from here and from him. She made him think the strangest things and hose thoughts were becoming more frequent.

"You surprise me _every_ day. You're the mouthiest cadet I ever encountered and you piss me off. You've still got a lot to learn but I think maybe, maybe Erwin was right about you. " He said awkwardly.

Florence gasped. That must've taken a lot of nerve for him to say that. To basically admit he had been wrong about her. He was being so kind and gentle again. She was seriously getting whiplash from the speed of his changing moods. She smiled as her heart fluttered in her chest. His words were making her feel very strange.

"So is that your way of saying you don't think I'm useless?" She asked as she gently rubbed away the blood from his upper lip.

She kept checking the bridge of his nose for breaks but it seemed smooth despite the swelling.

Levi felt bad about calling her that. He knew he could be mean at times but that was harsh. She still remembered it. She may not have shown it but he must've hurt her. That's what he did. He hurt people without even realising. And she had to get away before he really hurt her.

"I was out of line when I said that. I take it back." He said coolly with a shrug.

Florence's fingers stilled and dropped to either side of his face.

"Are you sure you don't have a concussion or something?" She asked her eyes and mouth open wide.

Levi shook his head and rolled his eyes. He felt oddly vulnerable in her presence and it made him act strangely. Her hands were cool and soothing on his cheeks.

"Well what's the verdict Doc?" He asked teasingly as he tried to steer the conversation away from unchartered, uncomfortable territory.

Florence nodded coming to her senses once more. When Levi was like this she found it hard to concentrate. Sometimes he was just easier to deal with when he was being an asshole.

"Not broken. So the swelling will go down in the next 24hrs and the bruising, will fade over the next few days. "She said as she stepped back from him.

He nodded.

She could still feel her heart racing. Cinnamon filled her senses as he stood next to her. His eyes were so intense on hers. It felt like her body and the air around her was pulsing. Eager to fill the pregnant, strange silence she blurted out the first thought that came to her head.

"I'm glad. You have a very pretty nose you know. Not even the slightest crook in it. Pretty impressive, for living out here I mean." She said awkwardly.

She blushed. Smooth Florence real smooth. He did have a nice nose though it was true. Very linear, narrow and perfectly straight, but it wasn't a button or upturned either.

"First you call me cute. Now my nose is pretty. Just what exactly are you trying to say Adams?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing. Nothing at all Captain." She replied too quickly and she could feel herself blushing.

Eren coughed politely and Florence jumped slightly and retrieved her pack from him.

"What the hell took you so long?!" She mouthed warningly.

Eren shrugged and smiled slyly.

"We should probably go. We can continue this tomorrow." Said Levi.

Florence and Eren nodded as they followed Levi in silence back to HQ. Eren kept catching her eye and looking at her oddly. She felt very strange. The anger she had felt towards Levi seemed to dissipate when ever he got like that. There was vulnerability and gentleness to him but it was as if he was almost ashamed of it and buried it deep inside himself. He was a complex guy and she had the horrible feeling that her first impression of him had been entirely wrong.

Florence had remained pretty quiet at dinner even though Eld roughly clapped her on the back for giving the Captain a black eye. She knew they were trying to make her feel good but it was only making her feel worse. Levi hadn't come to dinner. He had correspondence to attend to in his office. Petra was being very quiet as well she had to speak with her now or it would only worsen between them. Petra began to clear the table and Florence followed her into the kitchen.

"Petra can we talk?"

Petra tensed slightly but she nodded her butterscotch eyes were wide.

"I know I've only been here a couple of weeks and I'm grateful for all the help you've given me in that time. But I just get this feeling that you don't like me-"

"Florence I-"

"It's ok you don't have to say anything and you don't even have to like me. I just want you to understand that whatever is going on between you and the captain is none of my business and I swear to you I would never get in the way. I don't feel that way about him at all. I just wanted to tell you that." She said with a gentle smile.

Her heart was racing but she was glad she'd cleared the air on her part at least.

Petra was blushing deeply.

"I do like you Florence. There isn't anything between the Captain and I, he's a very private person. But I'm glad you spoke to me like this. You're a very honest person." She said with a shy smile.

Some of the tension had already dissolved between them she could feel it.

"Here let me help you." Said Florence.

Petra nodded and they settled into relatively comfortable small talk. Florence didn't push her about Levi. She knew it was a sore spot. It must suck to be in love with someone knowing they didn't feel the same way. Petra was beautiful and strong. She wondered why Levi didn't like her. It made her feel strange to think of the Captain with someone but why shouldn't he be? He was just a man after all. A man who could bleed and feel and love.

Petra knocked on the door of the Captain's office gently until he permitted her to come in. She placed a tray with food on his desk. The Captain looked tired. She could see his desk was littered with ink and parchment. She blushed fiercely as he looked straight at her. Even after all this time he still gave her butterflies.

"Thanks Ral." He said with a small smile.

Petra's heart quivered. His smile was beautiful.

They both heard laughter from outside the window.

Levi got up from his desk and went to the window. He could see two figures in the moonlight carrying large tin basins of water. Florence's hair shone like spun gold in the white light. She was with Eren.

Florence and Eren carried water back to the fortress. They had become so comfortable around one another in such a short space of time it was nice. He was like the kid brother she never had.

"Eren what really took you so long this afternoon?" Asked Florence.

He had never given her a straight answer.

Eren smiled shyly.

"I only took a few minutes. I just hid out for a little while. I didn't want to interrupt you and the Captain."

Florence blushed.

"You little perv! There was nothing to interrupt." Said Florence defensively.

Her mouth was opened in a wide, shocked grin. That little sneak.

Eren blushed.

"Am not. It didn't look that way from where I was standing."

Florence laughed.

"Stop! Seriously what do I have to do to prove to you I don't like him?" She said.

"Why can't you just admit you like him? It's not that weird or anything I'm sure lots of people have crushes on the Captain."

She bumped his hip playfully and Eren faltered causing some of the the water to slosh all over him. Florence laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sure they do but I'm not one of them. Maybe _you_ have a crush on the Captain." She asked teasingly waggling her eyebrows.

Eren blushed and shoved her playfully.

"Cut it out! Do not!"

Eren kicked the bottom of her basin causing the contents to splash up. Florence's laugh turned into a shriek as the ice water soaked her shirt.

"You're blushing Eren." She said with a raised brow.

"Ok, ok well there is someone. But it's NOT the Captain. It's someone who's very special to me. A girl I've known for a long time."

Florence's eyes widened at Eren's moment of surprisingly sweet honesty after all their teasing.

"Is this girl coming here? On the next mission?" She asked.

Eren hesitated for a moment then nodded.

"I think so. I hope." He said with a boyish smile.

Florence smiled. That was so cute. He must really care for her.

"Well I look forward to meeting her." Replied Florence.

Eren nodded.

"If you tell her anything about what I just said to you I swear I'm going to out your crush on the Captain. Oh Captain your nose is so pretty and elegant." Said Eren trying to put on a girlish voice followed by kissing sounds.

Florence blushed fiercely. Urgh!

"You little creep!" She shouted.

Florence set her basin down and leapt on Eren's back without warning. She placed one arm around his neck and her free hand was batting him on the back of the head.

"Ow ah ah ok, ok I'm sorry." Said Eren between laughs.

He set his basin of water down and Florence was going to drop back down but he gripped her firmly on the backs of the knees.

He sped off spinning them around until she felt sick. Their breathless laughter travelled through the night air until they both collapsed on the grass.

They watched the dancing lights of the fireflies as they caught their breaths. Florence couldn't remember when she'd last felt this happy and truth be told neither could Eren.

Levi shook his head as he watched Adams and Yeager messing around. Their laughter floated in through the window melodious and sweet. Her laugh made his heart feel slightly less burdened. There wouldn't be much time for them to have moments like that soon. He would let them enjoy the little moments while they could. Life here was all about making the little moments in-between count. Eren had a lot of responsibility riding on him and so did Florence in a way. He wasn't going to stop their fun when they were off the clock.

He turned to Petra sensing she was still there.

"Is there something you wish to speak to me about Ral?" He asked.

Petra shook her strawberry blonde locks profusely.

"No Sir." She said blushing and bowing to him before leaving the room.

Petra pressed her back against the doorway and placed her hand over her beating heart. She loved him with all of her heart. But he was falling in love with someone else. She felt the lump form in her throat but she swallowed it back down. No she wouldn't cry. He wasn't being cruel on purpose. Feelings weren't things you exactly had control over. She had to stop this but she didn't know how.

Levi watched Florence lying in the grass. She was tracing the paths of the fireflies with her finger in the air while mumbling to Eren. Make the most of the moments in-between. He heard her laugh tinkling through the night air. He smiled to himself before returning to his paperwork.

 **AN** : Sorry this was so long! Next chapter Flo will finally get her hands on her 3DMG and the Squads will begin to arrive. Woop! I'll be unable to write for a little while and probably won't be able to update until late November/ Early December. From which point on I hope to do weekly updates. Thanks for reading so far and really hope you are enjoying this. Please know that all of your opinions and even taking the time to just read this make my day. Thank you.


	6. Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight

**AN** : I'm back! Thanks so much for everyone's lovely comments and patience.

This chapter I'm listening to Sixpence None The Richer – Kiss Me.

For some reason Levi and Florence make me want to listen to cheesy 90s/00s teen rom com soundtracks.

 **Chapter 6 – Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.**

Florence glanced outside the window. It was another beautiful day. She watched the rest of the Squad work and train wishing she could join them. Florence sighed as she returned to meticulously cleaning her 3DMG gear the exact way Levi had demonstrated. She muttered darkly under her breath. She had been here for one month and Hanji and her squad would be here in just a few short days. And Levi still hadn't let her use the gear. There was only two months left at most. She was a third of the way through her training and she still felt completely lost. At this rate she would never make the cut. The squad were full of support and encouragement which she was so grateful for but this was something Florence had to do on her own. Only she was responsible for her own fate and she didn't want to let anyone or, most importantly, herself down. She wanted to be useful. And she knew she could be put to her best use here. She wanted to stay here for as long as she could.

"You don't have to take out all your anger on your gear Adams" Said Levi as he leant against the door frame.

Florence halted the rough twisting of her hands. She threw the cloth she'd been cleaning with to the floor. Her hands were aching and blistered. She'd been scrubbing too hard without even realising. She'd almost gotten used to his annoying voice interrupting her every private thought.

She groaned and rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry I won't." She said directing a glare towards him.

Levi shook his head and made his way over to her. He sat down on the bench she was sitting on and passed her the cloth she had dropped.

His fingers paused on her tender palms for a moment. It had been a long time since his hands had looked like that. But he still remembered the sting. It was something you didn't forget.

Florence never gave up and she never complained no matter what she was put through. Over this past month she had surprised him greatly. She was far from the most naturally talented cadet he'd seen but she had resilience and an inner strength that was worth much more. He wondered where she got it from. He could feel her wide, hazel eyes on him and he drew his hands away.

She gripped the cloth in her hand, her knuckles blanching white.

"Captain, it's been a month already. For an entire week I've cleaned every inch of this _thing_. Come on, when can I-"

"You're pretty impatient you know that? Adams why are you so eager to do this?" Asked Levi.

Florence's eyes widened at his unexpected question.

"Well, if I don't learn how to use this gear then how can I join the Corps?" She replied simply.

Levi turned to her slightly causing their shoulders to brush. Her heart was going crazy. What was up with him? He never usually asked questions like this.

"I didn't mean about the gear. I mean this whole thing. Erwin said you could open up your own Practice. It'd be a better fit for you right? It'd be safer, easier-"

Florence felt her hackles begin to rise. They always did when Levi was around she couldn't help it.

"Easier for you or for me? Easy doesn't mean right. Look, I get it. You've got your own shit to deal with. Sorry for wasting so much of your time. But I'm not giving up. I'll train myself if I have to even though I don't know how." She said as her eyes burned with a determined fire.

Levi watched as she ran a hand through her short, golden hair awkwardly before she made her way towards the door.

"Adams, wait!" He called after her and caught her forearm firmly to halt her.

Florence stopped and tried to ignore the way the pads of his fingertips branded into her skin.

"That's not what I meant. You're a Doctor not a Soldier, you told me that. If you get your wings you can't just change your mind and give them back. Everyone has to have a reason for joining. Becoming a member of the survey corps isn't something you should take lightly. Just because Erwin suggested you join doesn't mean you should."

Florence relaxed against his grip and turned to face him. Levi looked genuinely concerned and it was making her feel weird. Sarcastic, indifferent Levi was so much easier to deal with. When Levi was like this she couldn't get angry at him. Everything got all mixed up when he was like this. He was being honest with her and she had no reason not to honour him with the same honesty. Florence's eyes held his. Those eyes were scarred and sometimes it hurt to look in them. She could see years of unknown pain reflected in those grey-blue irises. She held his gaze.

"What was your reason for joining?" She asked.

Florence watched as Levi's usually blank expression flickered with emotion. She'd hit a nerve.

"This isn't about me." He said coldly.

Florence let out a sigh and crossed her arms.

"You know I'm getting kinda tired of your broody, silent act. How can you accuse me of having a bullshit reason for joining when you won't even tell me what yours was? You're such a hypocrite, you always do this! Just when I actually thought you were capable of showing a tiny speck of humanity-"

Levi took her by the shoulders roughly. The look in his eyes silenced her.

"You think you know everything. You don't know shit Goldilocks. This self righteous attitude and disrespect for authority will get you killed out there. Some people don't get the choice you have, the choice to choose this life. Don't waste it. Use that brain of yours for once and don't be stupid." He said harshly.

Florence would have been angry at his words if it weren't for the look in his eyes. His words were harsh but his eyes were gentle. Suddenly the rage within her dissipated as she realised what was really going on here. He hadn't been given a choice. He'd been forced to choose this life somehow. Perhaps the life he left behind was even worse than this one. She wondered what sort of life Levi had had before he was the skilled, hard soldier that stood before her. And in that moment she acknowledged that it probably wasn't pretty. He was being so hard on her but underneath it all she could see he cared. He didn't want this for her.

Florence swallowed thickly as she cast her eyes away from his. She couldn't look any more. Once again she'd let her mouth run and she now felt exceptionally guilty.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get a choice. But _my_ choice is that I want to join. If you think that's stupid then I guess maybe I'm stupid." She said defensively.

"You somehow find a way to twist everything I say." Said Levi with a sigh as he shook his head and dropped his hands from her shoulders.

Florence felt her intestines writhe guiltily. She felt a sudden urge to blurt out everything that was in her head and heart in that moment. And to him of all people.

"You want my reason for wanting to join? Ok, I'll level with you. I have no idea what I'm doing here. I'm exhausted and petrified. I know I'm not cut out for this and that I won't make the grade. But I have to keep trying. You're right it would be the safer option to open my own Practice but I don't want that. Out on the front line is where people need my help the most. If I die out there beyond these walls I die. But at least I'll die knowing that I tried my best to do my job. I'll die knowing I didn't choose the coward's way out. And that's all I want. So you don't have to take responsibility for me or my safety anymore. Erwin has nothing to do with it and neither do you. This is my decision. I know what I'm getting myself into." Said Florence breathlessly.

Levi watched her closely. She'd surprised him again. Her words came from the heart there was no doubt about that. He could see the sincerity and fear in her eyes. This whole time he'd been questioning why she wanted to help them. Why was she putting herself through all this when there was an easy path laid out for her? The answer was simple. Because Florence wasn't like that. She never took the easy way out. She was compassionate and caring and this girl was willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to help strangers. He understood now something he should have noticed a long time ago about her. The determined fire that drove her was the same fire that burned inside him. Their fires had been ignited by different reasons and emotions but they burned the same way. Her fire was fuelled by something entirely too pure for this world and he hoped that no matter what happened she would never lose sight of that. She was wrong about one thing though no one knew what they were getting into until they were actually out there. And by then it'd be too late.

"Good."

Florence frowned. Had Levi really just spoken? His voice had been so soft, barely a whisper.

"What?" She asked.

"Good. Now if you're done I think we should get out of here." He said.

Florence frowned with an open mouth. Her head felt like a bowl of scrambled eggs. Any extended time she spent with Levi left her brain feeling like that. He was back to his usual self. It was easier this way. But his eyes, the way he had looked. That image stayed with her long after his face became expressionless once more.

She nodded in agreement as she followed behind him.

He halted and turned to her with a shake of his head.

"With your gear Adams." He said in a bored voice.

Florence's eyes flew to Levi's.

"Captain?" She asked hesitantly.

Levi left her side and walked ahead. When she didn't follow he motioned with his hand for her to do so.

"Well don't just stand there Adams. I said grab your gear." His voice had regained its roughness once more.

Florence's eyes lit up and she leapt up on the spot letting out an uncharacteristically gleeful squeal.

Levi shook his head disapprovingly. He seriously hoped he hadn't just made a huge mistake.

"Seriously?! I could – oh, I could just hug you right now." She said with flushed cheeks and a wide grin as she spread her arms wide and walked towards him.

"Please don't." Replied Levi dryly as he stepped back a few paces.

Florence nodded shyly and retrieved her gear.

They were in a clearing in the forest. A giant, wooden crucifix like object towered over them. Florence looked up and gulped. It was tall and ropes dangled down towards her. It was like a hangman's noose. She shivered.

"What is that thing?" Asked Florence shakily.

"A test. If you pass this you get to use your gear." Said Levi watching her closely.

Florence turned to face him.

"And if I fail?" She asked with a waver in her voice.

Levi's eyes hardened.

"Talking about failing before you even try Adams? I never thought I'd see you give up so easily."

Florence's eyes widened at the almost teasing twinkle in Levi's grey eyes. She pushed the sick feeling in her stomach away as she held his gaze. Butterflies erupted in her belly. She was so nervous.

"How do I get up there?" She asked walking forwards and running her hands over the structure.

Levi felt a smile tug at the corners of his mouth as he watched her infectious eagerness.

He took the ropes attached to either side of the structure in his hands.

"Face me." He said.

Florence turned to him. Her pulse quickened at his proximity. Damn cinnamon. How did he always smell so good anyway? It was so warm and he was out training and working all day. She watched him attach the ropes carefully to her belt. She swallowed thickly as she felt his thumbs press against her hipbones as he centred her. It was so warm and her face flushed as his eyes caught hers. He stepped back and moved off to the side.

"Where are you going?" Asked Florence.

Levi said nothing and began to turn a crank at the side of the mechanism.

Florence felt her heels lift off the floor slightly. Oh God no. Her heart raced. She was going to throw up whilst falling to her death.

"You ready to fly Adams? Or are you ready to fall?"

Florence's heart hammered in her chest. She had no smart comeback to his comment. Sheer terror had taken all of her coherent thoughts away.

Florence screwed her eyes shut tight as she felt her body rise further into the air. The ropes tightened around her, she could hear them straining. Her body began to twist and jerk as she struggled to adjust to the odd sensation and find her centre of balance. She stretched her arms out to steady herself and tensed her legs. She opened her eyes and instantly regretted it.

She was high off the ground and her feet dangled precariously in mid air. She glanced over at Levi who was watching her intently. His intense stare was seriously unnerving her. She wobbled slightly and gasped as her head tilted downwards she could see nothing but green grass below. She fought to right herself and her head snapped up to be greeted with endless blue sky. She was terrified but there was something oddly exhilarating about being up here. It was freeing somehow. She kept the tension in her body but let all the fear and apprehension slip to the back of her mind. She had to do this. Be brave. She inhaled deeply and let herself relax slightly.

"Steady Adams. Good."

She glanced at Levi. He looked oddly small and insignificant from up here and she wasn't even that far from the ground level. Levi was a pretty small guy physically but his personality was so imposing that he may as well have been 100 metres tall. She wondered if this was what all humans looked like to titans. So insignificant, so small, so breakable. She shuddered at the thought.

"So am I just gonna hang around up here all day or what?" She asked in a faux bored tone hoping her voice didn't sound too shaky.

Levi walked over to the crank and pulled it hard.

"Don't get cocky Adams." He said warningly.

Florence let out a little scream as she somersaulted through the air. She gripped the ropes desperately with her fingers and regained her balance slightly before her feet touched earth once more.

"If you ever pull shit like that again I swear to God I'll -" She said shakily as she glared at him.

"You'll what?" He asked with a raised brow as he unclipped the ropes from her belt.

He watched as she wobbled slightly on unsteady legs. She had performed amazingly well for her first time. He was eager to see how she would cope with her gear now. It was encouraging. She stumbled into him slightly and she placed the palms of her hands against his chest to regain her balance. His hands instinctively fell to her waist to help steady her.

Her waist was warm and soft and his hands almost seemed to melt into her skin. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were slightly dazed beneath her thick lashes. He saw the Florence that hid behind that smart mouth of hers peeking through. This Florence was vulnerable and unsure. Desperately seeking reassurance but wanting to seem brave. Her fingers curled slightly in his shirt and his breath hitched slightly. He could feel his heart thump in his chest as he watched her eyes focus on his. She was looking at him too closely. She was too close. He could smell soap from her hair. It wasn't perfume. It was nothing special, just regular soap. But maybe because it was her, it smelled different. It smelled sweeter somehow.

Florence felt the dizziness fade as she steadied herself against Levi. She could feel his heart beneath her fingers. Such a steady, strong beat. Ever since she'd arrived in this world she felt as if that at any moment she would wake up back in her own world. And find this had all been one crazy dream. But Levi didn't feel like a dream. He wasn't some dreamy Prince. He was an asshole. His chest felt solid and warm beneath her fingers. His heart beat against her fingertips, his chest rising and falling with every breath, these feelings were real. This was real. She watched the way her fingers gripped onto his shirt involuntarily.

"You're not going to pass out are you? I know you have a habit of doing that."

Florence was brought out of her thoughts by his voice. She shook her head and pushed herself apart from him. Her waist felt oddly cold as his hands left her side.

"I passed out one time." She said defensively.

"Twice." He replied coolly.

Florence frowned trying to remember a second time after her arrival here.

"If you're talking about after that first training session I did NOT pass out. I fell asleep. There's a difference." She replied haughtily.

Levi smirked. He had to admit it was thoroughly enjoyable getting a reaction out of her. She was such an expressive, emotive person.

"Not to me. I still had to carry your lazy ass twice."

Florence blushed slightly momentarily stunned. She had no idea that he'd been the one that carried her after she'd first gotten here.

"Whatever. So did I pass or not?" She asked as she looked to the ground self consciously.

Florence looked at Levi when he didn't answer right away.

She sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I fucked up didn't I? I'll try again. I'll go again right now. I think I could do it better, please-"

Levi sometimes forgot that Florence wasn't born in this world. It only became glaringly obvious in moments like these where her vulnerability and naivety were exposed. She looked almost sweet standing there biting her lip and shuffling her feet. But he knew what words could be unleashed from that pretty mouth.

"Relax. It takes a while to find your balance. For a first attempt it wasn't too bad." He said with a shrug.

Florence visibly relaxed and she smiled. It was a genuine relieved smile that lit up her whole face.

"Seriously? Coming from you that must mean I was pretty good." She said with a quirk of her brow.

Her grin widened knowingly when Levi shook his head dismissively.

"I knew it. Would it kill you to compliment me just a little?" She asked.

Levi ignored her and began to walk back over to where their gear lay and Florence followed him.

"Flattery gets you nowhere."

Florence's smile widened as she shook her head at Levi's typically cold, dismissive response. This guy was the furthest thing from a dream you could get.

"Did it take you a while?" Asked Florence as she struggled to attach her gear in the way Levi had attached his so smoothly.

"What?" Asked Levi in confusion.

He sighed as he approached her and practically slapped Florence's hands away. He began fixing her gear for her fixing all her mistakes.

"To find your balance, with the gear?" She asked shyly.

She hoped he didn't mind asking so many questions. Levi was an ass but he was an intriguing ass.

Levi's fingers stilled slightly from their ministrations and Florence knew he was remembering.

"No." He replied curtly.

Florence laughed at his brief, guarded answer.

"I'm not surprised. You probably came straight out of the womb being able to do all this shit right?"

Florence watched Levi's face closely. That seemingly throwaway comment had hit a nerve again. She wondered what type of woman Levi's mother had been. Was? And what Levi had been like as a child. She struggled to imagine him being a kid. She found it difficult to imagine Levi with any expression but his scowl. But she had seen him smile once and it was kinda cute. He had that sad look in his eyes again and Florence felt that strange feeling in her gut return.

Levi stepped back from her now that her gear was attached properly.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." He said warningly.

Florence swallowed at his intense glare. His eyes in that moment looked almost like cold, colourless chips of ice.

"Who says I don't want to know the answer?" She asked holding his gaze.

"I say." He replied firmly.

"Oh come on. It's been a month since I got here. I spend most of every day with you. And I don't know anything about you." She said with a shrug and a shy blush.

Levi frowned. Why did she want to know anything about him?

"Good. This isn't a social event Adams. Are you honestly taking any of this training seriously?"

"Yes Sir!" She said with a mock salute.

Levi sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of his nose. Adams was seriously testing his patience again.

"Do you want to learn how to use your gear or not? It's getting late if we don't go now-"

"Yes. But is it so bad I want to know how you learned to use your gear? You're teaching me how to use mine. I want to know how you learned. You know, learn by example and all that stuff."

"Trust me you don't want to learn the way I did." He said meaningfully as a dark shadow crossed his face.

"What do you mean by that? Didn't you learn in the Corps?" Asked Florence with a confused frown.

Levi didn't answer her question and instead headed into the forest.

Florence jogged after him dumbstruck.

"Hey! Wait up! If you didn't learn in the Corps then where? Do other people use this gear?" She asked inquisitively.

Levi sighed. She honestly was like a little, curious, annoying kid at times. She was infuriating and he could see she wasn't going to let this one go. She never let anything go.

"Why don't you use that scientific brain of yours and figure it out for yourself. Or better yet use it for something practical instead of snooping around in people's personal lives." He said coldly.

Florence sighed as she kept pace with him.

"Christ you don't have to get so defensive all the time. Look, I'm just curious. Everyone regards you as this recruitment poster guy for the Survey Corps. Everyone here looks up to you. You're like this real, live hero. I just wanna know how you got here that's all."

Florence blushed slightly at her admission.

"I'm not a hero trust me. Let's just get started." He said curtly.

Florence rolled her eyes. Getting any personal information out of this guy was like drawing blood from a stone. A month ago it wouldn't have bothered her. She didn't have time for assholes like him. But now she knew there was more to Levi than met the eye. He was the most emotionally complex person she'd ever met. But she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something worth discovering behind those walls of his. But for now those walls were back up and they weren't coming back down.

The sun was getting low in the sky. Levi had been trying to explain the basic workings of the vertical manoeuvring gear for the past hour and Florence was still completely confused. There was nothing that technologically advanced about the equipment compared to things that existed in her own world. Yet she had never encountered anything even similar to it in her entire life back home.

"Wait run that by me one more time." Said Florence with a completely blank expression on her face.

Levi sighed and looked towards the setting sun. They didn't have much time.

Florence's head was a complete jumble of strange terminology. Triggers, grapples, gas- wait when she released the triggers what came after that? Grapples?

"I'm heading back to base. If you wanna make it there before dark I suggest you stick close."

Florence nodded as her heart exploded in her chest. Holy crap. This was it. Her fingers trembled on the triggers. Oh God this was how she was going to die. She wasn't even going to get to complete her training.

Levi shot off without warning. She watched mesmerised as his graceful form tumbled through the air. His movements were so free yet all the while he maintained complete control. He made it look so easy. Bastard.

"Don't make me come down there and drag your ass back to base again!" Shouted Levi.

Florence steeled her nerves and tensed her fists. She pressed the triggers and she was pulled forwards at brake neck speed. The world whizzed by in a green blur. Her grapples found purchase in tree bark and she attempted to adjust her balance accordingly. She wobbled and looked far from graceful but she was at least keeping Levi in her sights, even if he was miles ahead.

She pushed herself to go faster even though the branches avoided her body by millimetres. She bounded, leapt and spun through the trees feeling the wind ruffle through her hair. She was petrified but honestly Florence couldn't remember feeling more alive in her life. Her body ached from using new muscles to keep her balance but it felt good. She grinned as she felt herself let go slightly. It felt amazing actually once you got used to the sensation. She laughed and let out a happy yell as she somersaulted over a particularly gnarled branch.

Levi was just ahead.

"Don't get cocky Adams. Slow it down. Almost there."

Florence stuck her tongue out at him. Kill joy.

She watched as Levi left the cover of the trees and made his graceful descent onto the field just behind the fortress. The last dying rays of the sun bathed him in golden, pink light.

Florence panicked she was coming in way too fast and she had no idea how to fix that.

"Captain. You did not tell me how to stop!" She shouted her eyes wide with panic as the ground rushed towards her.

"Ease off the gas Adams! Shit-"

Florence hit the ground hard. She rolled until her momentum finally stopped. She lay flat on her back completely winded and aching all over. Ouch. Not good.

Her head was pounding and the bottom half of her face felt stingy and sticky. She was lying on the hard ground. Levi was leaning over her with a tense expression on his face.

Florence frowned and her eyes focused blearily on Levi.

"That was so much fun! Let's go again-ah." She winced as she brought her hand to her lips. Blood.

"Bad idea." Said Levi as he leant over her more fully.

"Aww come on why? You're no fun." Florence pouted even though it was excruciating.

Ouch. Her lip. Her head was swimming too. A dull ache thudded at the base of her skull and she could taste blood in her mouth. She felt so strange and disorientated. Her limbs were like jelly.

"Ow." She wiped the back of her hand over her bottom lip and winced.

Levi drew even closer to her. She'd never seen Levi look so worried before it was pretty adorable. His expression remained stony but his eyes were darting over her face quickly.

"Captain, I did it. I really flew." She said gazing up at him.

He was so beautiful in this light she had to admit. The first few evening stars were beginning to peek out behind his head.

Levi nodded.

"Did I do good?" She asked weakly.

Levi nodded.

"Don't talk. Just rest." He said firmly.

"But I don't wanna rest. I wanna fly." She said impatiently.

Levi pinned her arms firmly even though there was no danger of her going anywhere.

"Adams you seriously fucked yourself up in that poor excuse for a landing. Just lay down."

Florence attempted to wriggle out of his grasp but she was too tired and weak and he was too strong.

"Well whose fault was that? You didn't teach me how to land!"

She replied dryly before bursting into a fit of uncontrollable giggles before the pain in her ribs and head put a stop to that.

"Ow. I think I have a concussion." She said as she clutched the base of her skull. It felt hot and sticky. She attempted to focus on her fingers as she drew them to her face. More blood. Just great.

"Wow nice diagnosis doc. You just whacked your head off the ground at high speed and almost grazed the entire bottom half of your face off. Of course you're concussed." He said dryly.

Florence laughed. She must have looked pretty ridiculous and the concussion was making her delirious.

"All right Mr Sarcastic since you're so medically clued up help me patch this mess up then. Can you get the things out of my pack?" She asked.

"I don't think I'd be much help." He replied with a shake of his head.

"Hey don't say that. I think you'd make a pretty good medical assistant." She said with a teasing look in her eyes.

Levi shook his head again.

"I don't think I have the bed side manner for it." He replied.

Florence attempted to keep focused on his eyes. They were so warm in this light. They twinkled like the stars. But it was difficult. Her head felt fuzzy and her eyes were tired.

"I don't know about that. I think you could be pretty charming if you tried." She said huskily.

It was hard to tell in the light but it almost looked as if he was blushing. But she couldn't be sure. She was pretty sure guys like Levi were incapable of blushing.

Levi rolled his eyes.

"You're crazy enough on your own without this concussion too."

Florence attempted to sit up but Levi pushed her back while he pulled random objects from her pack.

"You love it. I bet your life was really boring and predictable before I came along."

Levi shook his head.

"No it was quiet and a lot less stressful." He admitted truthfully.

But Levi had to admit he had felt different ever since Florence had arrived. There was something about her. Something positive and pure that seemed to change everything that surrounded and came into contact with her. But he'd never admit that to anyone especially her. I mean she was lying there with a big goofy grin on her face with blood pissing out of her mouth and head. He'd never met anyone like her.

Florence sat up slowly and picked the objects from Levi's hands that she needed. She seriously hoped nothing would need stitched.

"How bad does it look?" She asked with a wince.

Levi shrugged.

"Not so bad." He said.

"Liar. Your eyes give you away you know." She said smiling at him.

Levi frowned at her comment but didn't say anything.

Florence popped the cork out of the bottle from her pack. The smell of alcohol burned her nostrils.

"Alcohol?" He asked with a frown.

"For purely disinfectant purposes of course. Ok I need you to pour this on the cut on my head and then tell me how deep it looks."

Levi's eyes widened slightly.

Florence laughed at his expression.

"Don't tell me you're scared of a little blood Captain?" She asked teasingly.

Levi shook his head.

"Of course not. I just never did this before." He said defensively.

"Well I can teach you. I'll be gentle with you since it's your first time" She said softly.

This time she knew for sure that the impossible to fluster Captain Levi was blushing. And it was perhaps the cutest thing she'd ever witnessed.

Levi moved behind her but before he could start Florence took the bottle back off of him.

"Wait a sec." She said as she took a large swig from the bottle.

The alcohol pricked her tongue and burned all the way down to her belly. She coughed slightly.

"I thought you said it was purely for disinfectant purposes?" He asked.

She passed the bottle back.

"Just a little Dutch courage. Good with the Doctor thing not so much with the patient thing."

"What's Dutch courage? Where did you get this stuff anyway?" Asked Levi as he examined the bottle.

"Uh- never mind. It's just an expression where I come from. I found it when _you_ forced me to clean that massive room all by myself."

Levi rolled his eyes.

"Ok I'm ready when you are." Said Florence exhaling shakily.

Florence pushed up her hairline with her fingers and braced herself.

Levi knelt behind her and tried to carefully pour the alcohol over the wound. There was a lot of blood matted into her golden hair.

He felt Florence wince and he placed his hand on the juncture between her shoulder and neck to steady her. He had absolutely no idea what he was doing. It was a sensation that was occurring more and more often in her presence. He didn't have a problem looking at or attempting to fix his own wounds but somehow he found it difficult to look at hers. She was so gentle and soft. He didn't like seeing her hurt. He felt very protective of her and that scared him. She'd got hurt because he'd fucked up. He should have been more careful with her. He'd been angry because she'd gotten too close and now she was hurt. That's what happened to everyone that got close to him. He wouldn't let anything else happen to her.

Levi's hand was gentle at the base of her neck. She shivered slightly from his warm touch on such a sensitive area.

"What does it look like? Is it deep?" Asked Florence as she passed him a cloth.

Levi gently wiped the area down. The wound was just at the base of her skull and barely two inches across. It wasn't deep and the blood seemed to be clotting already.

"It isn't deep." He replied. Florence sighed in relief.

"Good. Ok. Hold this against the wound while I wrap around." She said.

Levi held a small cloth square to her head whilst applying gentle pressure. Florence nimbly trapped his fingers beneath a bandage.

"Ok now slide your fingers out gently."

Levi did as instructed and Florence tightened the bandage accordingly. Levi came back round and crouched down facing her. She looked like a little kid with that bandage wrapped around her head.

Florence noticed Levi looked a little lost and pale. She squeezed his hand reassuringly.

"Good. Now pass me that cloth please." She asked softly.

Levi glanced at their intertwined blood crusted knuckles in the dim light. Her hands were ice cold and she was trembling. She was probably in shock. He slid his hand from hers ignoring the tingling sensation and shuffled out of his jacket. He placed it gently over her shoulders.

Florence blushed at the sweet gesture. She pulled it around her shoulders tightly. It was so warm and smelled like him.

"Thanks." She said with a shy smile.

Levi shook his head as he passed her the cloth. Florence doused it in alcohol.

"Fuck this is going to hurt." She said as hesitated before pressing it to her face.

Levi pushed the bottle back into her hands and she nodded taking another swig. It burned against her split lip. God this stuff was bad.

"Cheers." She said as she grimaced and handed the bottle back to him. She let out a whine of pain as the alcohol touched the tender grazed flesh on her face. Her lip hurt the most.

"How does it look?" She asked.

Levi hesitated before answering. Her lip was burst and her entire chin was grazed and raw. It didn't look deep or serious but this world had already left its mark on her. He glanced up to the shiny pink scar on her forehead that she'd gotten a month ago when she first came here. Now she'd have at least two to join it. She was still smiling and incredibly beautiful. Smiling through the pain like always. He hoped she'd never stop. He had only seen her cry once and even then it had only been a few dignified tears. She was stronger and kinder than this world was cruel. He knew that for sure now.

"Ugly." He replied with a crooked smile.

Florence laughed even though everything ached. He looked so different when he smiled like that.

"Now that's the truth."

She held the cloth against her face as she took another drink of the awful alcohol.

"You did good. You know if you ever decide to retire from the Survey Corps you'd make a great surgical nurse."

Levi shook his head and hesitated as she placed the bottle in his hands. He didn't usually drink alcohol. He used to enjoy drinking when he was younger. When he'd been in the Underworld with Isabel and Farland. They'd shared more than a few bottles in their time. Stuff stronger and worse than this too. He smiled sadly at the memory. He'd been thinking of them earlier too.

Levi shrugged as he sat down beside her. He wiped the rim of the bottle with his shirt cuff and took a sip.

Florence laughed at his screwed up expression.

"Pretty nasty right? I don't have cooties you know."

Levi nodded and frowned.

"What are cooties?"

Florence laughed. She'd forget for so long that she wasn't from here then things like this would happen.

"Where I'm from it's like this made up disease. Kids think they can catch it from other girls and boys that they kiss or whatever. Pretty dumb huh?"

Levi's frown deepened. Her world literally made no sense to him. Why would you invent a fake disease for teasing purposes?

"But we didn't kiss." He said.

Florence smiled and circled her thumb around the neck of the bottle that Levi was still holding.

"Maybe not directly."

Levi rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the fact that his face felt uncommonly warm.

"We should get you back inside. It's late. You need your rest."

Florence nodded.

"Before we go. I just wanted to say thank you for everything today."

"What?" He asked genuinely surprised.

She watched his narrow eyes widen slightly and smiled.

"Even although I made a complete ass of myself and almost grazed my face off. It was the most amazing feeling I ever felt being up there. I didn't know I could feel that way. Even back home, I never felt that way before. So free like nothing else in the world mattered. It's hard to explain I guess. But thank you for showing that to me."

Levi shook his head dismissively but she saw that his eyes had softened at her words.

"You got your wings." He said placing his hand over the silky Survey Corps badge on the jacket that now rested over her shoulders.

Florence smiled and blushed.

"They look pretty good on me huh?"

Levi shook his head.

"You're gonna have to work really hard to get your own." He said honestly.

Florence nodded.

"I know. I'm ready for it."

Levi looked at her determined profile in the fading light. She was ready he could see that. She was ready to overcome anything in her path.

"You really wanna know how I learned to use my gear?"

Florence's mouth opened slightly and she winced as the cloth slipped in surprise. Why was Levi being so open with her all of a sudden? She watched him take another swig. Maybe the alcohol had loosened him up.

"Yeah I really do." She said softly.

Levi leant closer looking in her eyes. Her eyes were slightly unfocused and her pupils were blown probably a combination of the head injury and the alcohol.

"I stole my first 3DMG."

Florence's eyes widened.

"Stole it?" She asked intrigued.

All the pain she felt seemed to fade as she waited on him to answer.

"I didn't always live up here behind the walls. I lived in the Underworld way below the city like a rat in a sewer amongst all the stinking shit and scum of this world. There if you didn't steal you didn't eat. If you didn't eat you didn't live. I did what I had to do to survive."

Florence shuffled closer. Pleading to know more like a child getting a bedtime story read to her. Levi was actually telling her real, personal information about his life. She doubted many people would have heard this, well straight from the source anyway.

"Yeah but 3DMG isn't exactly a loaf of bread." She said incredulously.

Levi passed her back the bottle and she took another drink.

"I thought it was the only way to get out of that shithole. You think this place is bad; you don't even want to imagine that place. But when I flew I didn't feel so trapped. I felt free just like how you said."

Florence passed him back the bottle. She could hear the genuine emotion in his voice. She felt a tremendous, overwhelming need to reach out to him in that moment. He'd been through so much. She didn't know the half of it. It felt so nice sitting here with him just talking beneath the twilight stars sharing a bottle of awful, cheap hooch between them. They weren't so different she realised in that moment. Not so different at all.

"Wow." Said Florence breathlessly.

She had no idea what else to say.

"Did that surprise you?" He asked as he watched her carefully.

Florence nodded but hesitated.

"Yeah a little. It changes the way I see you." She replied truthfully.

Her head felt so strange. Everything had a surreal quality to it even this conversation.

She could see Levi was intrigued by her response even though he hid it well.

"You really want to know what I think about you now but you're trying to pretend you don't care aren't you?"

Florence smiled as she saw his reaction.

She watched the fleeting moment of surprise cross his face before he replaced it with casual nonchalance.

"Honestly knowing what it must've taken for you to get to where you are now from that place only makes me like and respect you more."

"So being a completely morally corrupt person makes you respect me more? That's some fucked up logic."

Florence rolled her eyes at his self deprecating response.

"Do you have to twist everything I say? You aren't morally corrupt. People change and grow. You aren't the same person you were then."

Levi shrugged.

"Maybe."

He didn't care to admit how her kind, honest words had affected him. Florence wasn't like anyone he had ever met before. She always fought to see the best side in people even if there wasn't a best side to see.

Florence watched his expression in the dying light. He was looking away from her into the distance. He was remembering. She didn't know why she did it. Maybe it was the concussion, or the sad look in his grey eyes but she felt compelled to touch him, to comfort him. Her free hand that wasn't pressing the cloth against her face hesitantly reached out. She pressed her palm against his cheek. This was really stupid. She wasn't thinking straight. She was glad she wouldn't remember this tomorrow.

His skin was cool and smooth, freshly shaven. Her fingers reached behind his ear and gently massaged small circles into the shaved hairs at his hairline. Her thumb ran along the edge of his jawbone slowly. She could feel him tensing and she could feel his narrowed, questioning eyes on her but she dared not look into them. Not yet. Her heart was racing and her mouth felt completely dry. What was she doing? Stop! But she couldn't. She watched her thumb continue its slow journey across his jaw until it slipped into the soft, warm hollow at the corner of his mouth. She gulped as she watched his pale lips part slightly. She wanted to touch them but even in her concussed state she knew that would be the worst possible idea. She instead let her thumb fall back to his jaw and let her hand rest at the back of his neck beneath his crisp shirt collar.

She finally let her eyes meet his and she really wished she hadn't.

Levi wondered what was going through Florence's head. He knew she was concussed and possibly tipsy but in that moment she seemed perfectly aware of what she was doing. He hadn't drank in a while and the alcohol was definitely doing its job. His whole body felt looser and his common sense was clouding fast too. He was taken off guard when he felt her caress his cheek.

Florence's touch was gentle and hesitant on his face. He tensed. His heart was racing and her fingers felt like they were burning into his skin. It was an innocent touch but an intimate one. Levi hadn't felt the touch of anyone in a long time. He wasn't someone that craved it like others he had encountered in the corps. He had no time for such weak urges to cloud his focus. But right now he couldn't focus on anything but her. He silenced the voice in his head that screamed at him to make this stop. She wasn't in her right mind. This made no sense. It was wrong and he knew it. But in that moment he didn't care. He could feel himself letting go as he lost himself in the feel of her touch and the depths of her eyes. Her eyes were dark and hazy as she looked up at him through her lashes. Her lip was bloody and swollen. He was responsible for that. He should have taken better care of her. But he didn't know how. He'd never taken care of anyone before. Her face moved closer to his suddenly but he didn't pull back.

"I know you're a good person. You have your wings now. You're free. You don't ever need to go back to that place or the person you were there." She whispered.

He was so beautiful. She'd never seen him look at her the way he was now. She wanted to kiss him. It was possibly the stupidest idea she'd ever had but she couldn't help it. Maybe she'd been fighting the urge for a while without even realising. He wasn't pulling away. She was going to kiss him. She couldn't breathe. Her concussion and her aching ribs were all but forgotten. Their faces pulled even closer. She felt his breath on her lips. Alcohol and cinnamon. She let her eyes flutter closed.

Footsteps. She felt Levi push her away gently and he stood to face the fast approaching footsteps. She couldn't deny the disappointment she felt at not getting to feel his lips press against hers. The moment was broken and she wondered if Levi would ever let himself be so vulnerable with her again. Probably not. She watched the back of his head helplessly as he spoke with Eren before leaving urgently. He didn't look back at her.

Florence's heart raced as she heard Eren's footsteps approaching. She felt sick with panic and worry. They'd almost kissed what the hell?! They would have if Eren hadn't interrupted them. How? Why? Stupid alcohol and stupid head injury.

"Eren how much of that did you see?" She asked as she pressed her head against her knees shamefully.

"Truthfully?" Asked Eren nervously.

Florence felt her cheeks heat shamefully and she groaned.

"I tried to wait as long as possible but it was an urgent message so…sorry?" Said Eren genuinely apologetically.

Florence looked at him and shook her head.

"Don't be. I'm glad you interrupted or I would've did something really, really stupid."

Eren nodded and held out his hand for her to take. She took it eagerly.

Eren helped her walk as she clutched her bruised ribs.

"The wings look good on you." Said Eren with a smile.

Florence frowned then glanced down at her jacket. Well it was his jacket really. She blushed.

"I flew today Eren and I'm going to fly again."

Eren nodded with a grin.

"I know."

Florence smiled as they settled into comfortable chatter as Eren led her to her room wishing her a good night.

As she lay back on her pillows every inch of her body aching. Levi's face only inches from hers flashed into her mind. His eyes had been so warm. He had wanted to kiss her too. He could deny it as much as he wanted but she had seen. Who knew the hardest part of training wouldn't be the training at all. Levi was driving her crazy. She couldn't wait to forget all about this. The feeling before their lips had met had almost felt like the sensation she had experienced earlier as she flew through the forest. Exhilarating and terrifying all at once. She wanted to feel that way again and that terrified her more than anything she had faced in this world so far.

AN: Sorry that was so long! Next chapter I promise Hanji and the others will start to appear. I'm thinking two more chapters of training maximum then we'll be onto the start of the female titan arc. Woop! Until next time thanks for reading and much love.


	7. I Wasn't That Drunk

**AN:** This Chapter I'm listening to Josh Abbot band – Wasn't that drunk.

Thankyou so much to my two guest commenters and to anyone that has followed this. Hugs and kisses for you all. Mwah! Sorry this one's a bit late. Life got crazy and I wrote most of this when I was sick. Hopefully 8 will be up in time for Christmas.

 **Chapter 7 – The truth of it is I wasn't that drunk.**

Florence groaned slightly as she felt gentle fingers applying pressure over her tender face. For a moment she thought it might have been Levi but the hands felt different and in any case Levi wasn't likely to comfort anyone as they slept no matter how concerned he was about them. They were familiar hands but they weren't his. Her entire body ached. It hurt to even breathe her ribs were so bruised. Her face throbbed beneath the careful hands. Her eyes were so heavy she could barely open them. Daylight burned against her eyelids, it must already be late. Levi was going to throw her in the trough again. Her head felt fuzzy and she tasted stale alcohol in her mouth and she almost gagged. Her eyes flickered open and a messy brown ponytail came into focus. Florence smiled but then let out a sound of pain. Her entire face hurt.

"How are you feeling?" Asked Hanji.

"Like shit. But I'm so glad you're here. When did you get here anyway?" She asked sitting up gingerly as she clutched her ribs in pain.

She looked down at herself. Hanji had bandaged her up but she could see dark, purple bruising peeking out along her ribcage.

"Late yesterday. You were sleeping and Levi sent me over right away." Hanji sat next to her handing her a glass of water.

She could feel Hanji watching her and when she raised her face to hers, Hanji's lips were curved in an enigmatic smile.

"He played it cool but he was pretty worried about you you know."

Florence blushed. Levi. Fuzzy images filled her head. They'd been very close and he'd told her about his life in the Underworld and then…her blush deepened. Oh no. Oh no.

Hanji pressed her hand to her forehead gently with a worried look across her brow.

"Do you have a fever? Your face is all flushed."

Florence shook her head quickly causing her head to ache.

"What time is it? I need to get to training."

Florence attempted to stand but Hanji kept a hold of her shoulders.

"A little after noon. No training today, Captain's orders."

Florence sighed.

"I'm fine. I won't keep up if I don't."

Hanji smiled at her warmly and gave her a shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

"Tomorrow. For today just rest."

Florence nodded but began to get dressed. Everything hurt and her progress was slow. Hanji eventually gave in and began helping her whilst muttering beneath her breath.

Hanji smiled at her.

"Well if you won't stay in bed you can help me today with Eren. He's been asking about you."

Florence nodded and smiled. Eren always managed to cheer her up.

Hanji suggested she leave her shirt and harness off. The tightness would only aggravate her bruising. Hanji sourced a loose, cotton top for her. It looked like an undershirt a guy would wear. She wore it gratefully. It felt amazing to be without those harnesses even if it was only for a day. But she had to admit she already felt naked without them. She felt exposed and weak somehow like the person she had been when she'd first came here. She smiled at the thought.

She had never thought herself a weak person but here she had already learnt so much about her own inner and physical strength. In this world she had been truly tested. Her body had been battered, bruised and scarred. It was here in this strange world by some twist of fate that she'd learned how to become stronger. And those scars would remind her that she was capable of so much more than she ever believed and that this place and all that she had learned here would also never fade.

"It's good to have you back Hanji." She said giving her an impulsive hug.

Even though it hurt her ribs she didn't care. She had truly missed Hanji even though they hardly knew one another. It was strange how even her emotions were changing here. She was learning what it truly meant to trust and depend on other people. She had grown so close to their little squad already over the past month. It was almost like they were a family. Well the closest Florence had ever had to a real family anyway. Oluo was the disgruntled patriarch. Eren, Gunther and Eld were like her brothers always teasing and fighting playfully in their down time. Petra was the caring matriarch making sure everyone was taken care of properly. These people were the best of the best and had taken down so many titans yet they were incredibly warm. And Levi…where did Levi fit in to the family exactly? She didn't view him as a brother. She wasn't sure how she felt about Levi at all for that matter.

Hanji returned her hug gently.

"It's good to be back."

They parted and Hanji smiled at her softly.

"Are you doing ok? I promise once this mission is over me and Erwin we'll put our heads together and-"

"Hanji it's ok. I'm ok. You know it's the strangest thing. I haven't been homesick at all. Well, except for silly things like Jacuzzi baths and takeaway pizza. I'm exhausted and my body is a mess, and I know this may sound strange, but I don't think I've ever been happier. Here I've been at my lowest but almost my highest, literally. I literally flew over those trees out there and I want to do it again. So don't worry about getting me home right now. Let's focus on the mission."

Hanji's eyes widened at her honest, heartfelt words.

"Well that's good. So…ready to go and learn more about titans?" Hanji asked with an excited gleam in her eyes.

Florence nodded and began to follow her before pausing as she caught her reflection.

The skin on her chin was grazed and already scabbing. Purple bruising blossomed beneath the scabs extending up to either side of her mouth. Her bottom lip was a complete mess. A jagged black scab split the soft flesh in two and the surrounding flesh was chapped and pink.

"Come on let's get you some tea and you'll feel much better. I'm sure Levi would even let me use some tea from his private stash. You know since it's you and all."

Florence frowned at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Hanji shrugged whilst grinning knowingly.

"Nothing. I just think it's great you and Levi are getting so…close."

Florence blushed and Hanji laughed.

"I'm going to kill Eren. That little shit. I don't think anyone can get close to that guy. He's not really big on the small talk or talking at all for that matter."

Hanji rolled her eyes.

"Actions speak louder than words." She said with a cheeky smirk.

Florence groaned but blushed.

"Hanji behave! It's the Captain! He is incapable of having any human emotion."

"You didn't see how worried he was about you."

Florence frowned and her eyes widened in surprise. For such a practical scientifically minded person Hanji's words had taken her off guard.

Florence hesitated. She suddenly felt very protective of Levi. He wasn't an asshole at all. Not really. Last night she saw how vulnerable he really was. He made it seem like he didn't care about anyone or anything but deep down she knew he had a large capacity to care. But he kept that hidden form the rest of the world. But not from her…

She blushed.

Hanji was grinning at her with a manic look in her eyes. Her plan had worked perfectly. Those two were going to need all the help they could get.

"Let's go." She said gripping her arm and leading her out of the room.

Florence was truly afraid. When Hanji got a look like that in her eyes it was never a good sign. She knew that much. Thinking about Levi like that had made her stomach feel all queasy and strange. She'd been swept away last night by disgusting alcohol and the depths of his eyes that was all. She had to be more careful with him.

Florence was taken to a small, cosy room. The windows were open and fragrant breezes rolled in. Eren was sitting looking out of the window biting his lip nervously. Florence smiled. Just looking at him made her feel so warm. She'd never felt that before towards anyone. She wanted to protect him. With Eren everything was so simple, why couldn't it be the same with Levi?

Eren looked towards them and grinned. Florence walked over to him and hugged him around the shoulders from behind.

"How you doing kid?" She asked resting the less bruised side of her face on his shoulder.

"Better than you from the looks of it." He said patting her hands that were slung loosely around his neck.

"I look pretty cool though right?" She said forcing a grin even though it hurt.

Eren laughed and shook his head.

"Eren how are you healing up?" Asked Hanji.

Eren shook his head with a disappointed look on his face.

Florence looked down at his arms. There were some needle punctures and light bruising. Blood samples.

"Eren, I'm doing everything I can to figure out why you're not healing."

Eren nodded.

"I know. Thanks. I just wish there was something I could do. I feel so useless sitting here. If only I could control my ability to shift, then-"

Florence sat opposite Eren on the windowsill and squeezed his hand.

"Eren. You're not useless. Don't talk like that. You'll get this. It takes time to learn. It won't be easy. But I want you to know I have complete faith in you."

Eren blushed and his eyes looked like a child's filled with innocence and hope.

"Why?" He asked suddenly.

"Because you show me what it means to be strong. You're so much younger than me and braver and all the while you're wrestling with this huge responsibility. I can't even imagine how that feels. And yet you never give up. If you don't give up neither will I. Promise?"

She asked as she extended her little finger towards his.

Eren frowned at her still stunned by her words as he looked towards her extended pinkie finger.

Florence laughed at his confused expression.

"It's called a pinkie promise. We won't give up on ourselves or each other ok? It's like an unbreakable vow where I come from. Give me your little finger."

Eren smiled at her strangely as she looped his finger around hers.

"Your world has some pretty weird stuff."

Florence laughed as she unlinked their fingers.

"Not as weird as yours. Trust me."

Eren smiled and Hanji made her way over shuffling between them and pulling up a chair.

"Florence I want your medical opinion on some of this data we collected from Sonny and Bean."

Said Hanji with a grin on her face.

"Who?" Asked Florence with a perplexed look.

"We managed to capture some titan test subjects and-"

"Woah, wait…what?! Where? I want to know everything." Asked Florence with wide eyes.

Hanji's eyes brightened at Florence's reaction.

Eren shook his head at her.

"Now you've done it." Said Eren teasingly as he glanced at Hanji.

Hanji ruffled his hair.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Let's start at the beginning." Said Hanji as she placed a hot cup of tea in both her and Eren's hands.

It was dark outside and Hanji was still discussing all the information they had found. They were both sitting completely transfixed like school children hanging on to all of their teacher's words.

"The need for sunlight, the pain threshold, how titans are able to be killed, and the healing process…our physiologies aren't that different." Muttered Florence with a shudder.

Eren glanced at her with wide eyes and Hanji nodded.

"We have no proof but it's a theory at least. One I share with you." Said Hanji with a nod.

"What?" Eren asked in shock.

Florence hesitated for a moment.

"You have this ability to shift. We don't know how or why you do yet but you do. Who's to say there aren't other shifters out there? And what if those shifters aren't on our side? And all these other titans outside the walls, the abnormals… I don't know, we're missing something. It's like a jigsaw puzzle. We're starting to get all the pieces together but some pieces are still missing and right now it's impossible to assemble a full theory."

Hanji nodded and gripped her hands in hers.

"Exactly! You have no idea how long I've waited for someone else to talk to about all this stuff on a medical, scientific level"

Florence smiled in response.

"Eren if you're feeling up to it tomorrow I'd like to try something. An experiment to try and help you shift. It's just an idea and it might not work-"

"I'll try anything." Eren said with a serious look in his eyes.

Eren's stomach rumbled in the silence and he blushed. Florence laughed.

"Go get some food. You need to keep your strength up." Said Florence.

Eren nodded.

"Aren't you two coming?" Asked Eren.

"Right behind you." Said Florence shoving Eren playfully.

Eren grinned and nodded making his way down to the kitchens.

Florence's smile fell slightly and she turned to Hanji.

"When Eren shifts it's as if he's manipulating his titan form's nervous system. And when you guys kill titans it's by severing that connection. What if Eren isn't able to shift back? And then -"

Hanji nodded squeezing her shoulder.

"I know. Don't worry. We'll figure it out and until then Eren's safety comes first. Come on we need brain food." Said Hanji making her way to the door.

Florence nodded with a smile. Hanji was different from the others. She saw things in a different way. Her mind was truly astounding. She had so little materials here yet she'd already figured out so much. She wasn't like Levi or Erwin though. Yes she was a soldier and just as skilled and experienced but she was also a scientist and that made her see things in a different way than they did. Hanji seemed to genuinely dislike having to inflict pain on the titans during her experiments. She was very human and had a huge heart. She carried the heaviest burden of all that she carried now too. These titans what were they really? This world was filled with monsters and men but which was which? That thought made her mind uneasy. She didn't know what to think any more. This place had completely messed with her head. Literally. She tentatively felt the tender scab at the base of her skull. She traced the curve of her neck and spinal cord and shuddered.

Florence, Hanji and Eren ate together. It was late and the rest of both Hanji's squad and Levi's were either in bed or finishing up the last of their tasks. Florence hadn't seen Levi since that night and she found herself thinking about him. She blushed. Why did he keep creeping into her head like that? She shouldn't be worrying about him. She had enough of her own shit to worry about. But yet she was thinking of him. It must be lonely being Levi but then that was probably how he liked it. But it had felt so comfortable with him the other night. He had let his guard down a little with her and it had felt nice. But then perhaps that had just been the alcohol.

"I'll get these. You need your rest for tomorrow Eren." Said Hanji as she cleared their plates away.

Eren yawned in response and nodded.

"Night."

Florence smiled Eren was so cute. He really was still just a kid. She ruffled his hair and smiled as he flattened it down again.

Both Hanji and Florence bid him goodnight.

"I should really get to bed too. Back to training tomorrow." Said Florence stifling a yawn of her own.

Hanji shook her head.

"Florence you're bruised to hell beneath that shirt. With your harness and 3DMG it'll put pressure on your ribs. It might be best if you give it another few days at least." Said Hanji softly.

Florence shook her head.

"It'll hurt like a bitch but I've lost enough time. I want to be ready for this mission Hanji."

Hanji nodded with a grimace.

"I thought you'd say that. Levi won't be happy."

"He never is happy with me. Hanji, do you think if the Captain lets me take a break tomorrow I can see…them. The titans I mean." Florence asked shakily.

Hanji's eyes lit up and she nodded eagerly.

"I'll put a good word in with Levi." Said Hanji with a wink.

Florence blushed and laughed.

"Even if the Captain says no you know I'm still coming right?"

Hanji laughed and nodded.

"Of course."

"How is he anyway? The Captain I mean?" Asked Florence coolly.

Hanji smiled a knowing look in her eyes.

"His usual hard ass self. Why do you ask?"

Florence shook her head with a soft smile.

"No reason."

"What exactly did he say to you that night?" Asked Hanji with a frown.

Florence blushed.

"Nothing really…Was Levi really a criminal in the Underworld before this?"

Hanji's eyes widened.

"He told you that?"

Florence nodded.

Hanji smiled wickedly.

"He doesn't usually talk about things like that to people. Unless he really trusts and respects them."

Florence's blush deepened and she shook her head.

"Think it was more to do with the alcohol than anything else."

Hanji laughed.

"Levi doesn't give people he doesn't like the time of day. Trust me on that. Plus Levi doesn't get drunk."

Florence shook her head.

"Well it's not like he had a choice. The commander told him to train me."

Hanji shook her head.

"No one can force Levi to do anything, even Erwin. He saw something in you that made him want to work with you. He might not show it but that's the truth. You know Levi. He's stubborn and knows his own mind. He wouldn't do anything he didn't want to do."

Florence nodded lost in thought. She bid Hanji goodnight only half aware of what she was doing.

She made her way to her room her thoughts on Levi. So he was ok again. Well if you could call emotionally stunted ok. That vulnerability, the sadness she had glimpsed within him was gone. Good. But then Hanji's words came back to her. He must have wanted to tell her that or he wouldn't have. He hadn't pulled back when she'd leant in to kiss him either. Why? He hadn't been drunk. Unless he'd wanted her to kiss him? She blushed as she thought back to the moment. She had to forget about it or things would get too weird between them. She was so distracted she didn't even hear the other set of footsteps on the staircase that weren't her own. She kept her eyes on the ground lost in her thoughts. She halted suddenly mid step as a pair of highly polished boots appeared on the step above hers. She let her eyes travel up slowly dreading the moment she knew was about to come. She already knew who those boots belonged to.

She blushed it was too late. Things were weird now. The warmth and vulnerability was gone from his countenance. His eyes were cold once more. Purple shadows bloomed beneath his eyes. She wondered if he ever slept. He was back to his usual self after all. She was glad. He was easier to deal with this way.

"Don't think too hard Adams wouldn't want to give yourself another head injury."

Florence smiled. He really was back to being an ass.

"Thanks for the concern Captain but I'm really fine." She said.

She had meant to sound sarcastic but her voice had come out all weak and strange. He was a head taller than her now as he stood on the step above her. His face flickered in shadow in the lamplight. His fingers were almost touching hers on the bannister. She was too close. She wanted to do nothing more than dodge around him and run up the stairs. Why couldn't she be like him? The awkward almost kiss obviously hadn't meant anything to him. He was acting the same way he had with her before. Something had changed between them for her though and she wasn't sure what it was. She gazed up at him dumbly in the silence. Oh God was he waiting on her to say something? What should she say?

"So…how've you been?" She asked awkwardly.

Oh God she wanted the ground to swallow her up right now.

"Uh—Adams what's going on here? You're acting even weirder than normal."

Florence blushed. She had to clear the air. On her part at least since Levi seemed as cool as a cucumber as always.

"Sorry I'm just really embarrassed about, you know, what happened the other night." She said crossing her arms across herself defensively.

She suddenly found her own feet very interesting. She couldn't look at him this was so humiliating.

Levi sighed. She was all fire one minute then she would become so shy and unsure the next. She was turning him into a crazy person.

"It was your first time. I'm sure next time you'll be better." He said awkwardly. He was trying to give her a boost but he wasn't great with giving his cadets positive encouragement.

Florence's head shot up. She frowned. What? She had to have misheard. Next time? He wanted her to kiss him. Her heart raced and her mouth went completely dry. Oh boy. Out of all the things she'd expected him to say that wasn't one of them.

"Next time?" She asked shakily.

Levi frowned. Ok now he was getting worried. Sure Adams was weird but this was a whole new level. She was nervous. He could see that in the way she worried her busted lip and how her deep hazel eyes were constantly flicking around. He was making her nervous. Why?

"Well yeah. Once you're healed up we can try again. Just don't go for it so hard this time." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Florence blushed and involuntarily moved closer to him. He wanted to try again. Next time she would do it right. She honestly couldn't believe he felt that way. That he was giving her permission to do that again.

"I'm sorry if I went too fast. I thought at first maybe I only wanted to because of the alcohol and the head injury but now, now I just don't know…" She admitted shyly with a nervous smile.

She watched Levi's eyes widen slightly and a frown crossed his brow.

"Adams, I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

Florence frowned.

"You _were_ talking about the other night weren't you? You know the part when we were alone, talking and drinking and we almost…and just now you said we could try again…"

Florence watched his face change subtly in the dim light. He stiffened awkwardly and his eyes hardened. Oh God he hadn't been talking about that all. She didn't think it was possible to feel more humiliated. She was dead wrong. She rewound the conversation in her head realising the misunderstanding. Oh please, please let me wake up from this embarrassing nightmare she pleaded.

"Uh - I'm sorry. I think I still have a concussion or something. Just forget this ok? Um-night." She replied quickly.

She sidestepped him without daring to look at him. She speedily made her way up the rest of the stairs too ashamed to look back. Fucking hell. You Florence Adams are a prize idiot. Oh God, oh God. There was no way to recover from this. He knew now. Of course he hadn't been talking about _that_. Why would he? It meant nothing to him. Stupid, stupid little girl. In that moment Florence felt a lump form in her throat. And for a reason she didn't want to admit tears began to pool in her eyes. Hot, shameful tears. The one time you actually put yourself out there and make the first move and you choose to do it with someone who could never feel that way. Whatever 'that way' actually was. Nice going Adams. Fuck. Now he was in her head. Get out! She screamed internally.

Levi watched her almost running from him. He had never felt so lost in his life. He knew his own mind but right now he didn't know anything. She was talking about that weird moment that had passed between them. So she remembered that. He felt his face heat shamefully. The awkward glances and blushes all made sense now. Her words rang in his head. She wanted to try again… with him. Why? He briefly imagined what would have happened if Eren hadn't interrupted them. He would have let her and he wouldn't have hated it. No he had to stop this before it got too far.

He thought back to how close she'd been. He could smell the soap from her hair, her busted lip was swollen and chapped. Her thick eyelashes flickered beneath the moonlight. She'd leant in ready to capture his lips in a tentative, painful, bloody kiss. And he would have let her. Fuck. He'd admitted it he would've actually let her. He placed his hand over his rapidly beating heart as he heard her receding footsteps. He should let her go there wasn't anything he could say to fix this. He'd never felt so confused by a person in his life. The feeling was strange and uncontrollable, he couldn't understand it. The feeling was like her. Wildly coursing through his veins mixing everything up inside him. Only a month ago he'd been perfectly calm, organised, focused and then she came here and everything changed. Before he could even gather his thoughts he was already following after her.

Florence knew he wasn't far behind her but she didn't dare turn around.

"Would you just stop for a second?" He asked as his step fell in time with hers.

She didn't dare look at him.

"Do you have any idea how annoying you are? I don't make a habit out of chasing after people you know." He said angrily.

"I didn't ask you to come after me. I think I made it pretty clear that I don't have anything else left to say to you." She said trying desperately to hold the tears back.

Levi sprinted in front of her and blocked her path. Florence attempted to evade him but he gripped her forearms in his hands holding them up against either side of her head. She struggled against him but he could see she wasn't really putting up a fight. Her eyes were wet and as soon as they locked with his she looked away. He couldn't do this any more. Being cruel was easy with everyone else but not with her. Her beautiful face looked so sad. He'd never seen her like this. She was so positive about everything but not now.

"Please let me go. I've embarrassed myself enough for one night without you revelling in it." She whispered weakly.

"Revelling in the fact you're upset? I might be a dick but come on I'm not that cruel."

Florence raised her blurry eyes to his. His eyes were all warm and soft again. She felt her body melt beneath them. He was stripping everything away. Her dignity, her common sense, her better judgement it was all falling away. She smiled tightly. He wasn't a dick. And that was making this whole situation a million times worse. God why was she getting so worked up over this? She was too old and sensible for this shit. What the hell was happening to her?

"Look, don't be embarrassed or whatever. Nothing happened between us. You'd fucked your head off the ground. You were drinking some shitty alcohol. I was sitting next to you and you got confused. That's all that happened." He said looking at her pointedly.

Florence gazed up at him. His eyes were soft and gentle. She felt her stomach flip. Damn. This guy was literally putting her through emotional hell. And every time he was like this she was overwhelmed by the urge to kiss him.

"Right. You're right. Sorry." She said nodding.

Levi let her arms drop once he saw she wasn't going to run. She wiped her eyes frantically. Why was she crying?

"If you apologise one more time I swear- get a hold of yourself Adams. " He said threateningly.

Florence nodded and crossed her arms over herself. Her mouth was beginning to ache again. But that didn't hurt half as much as her wounded pride.

"Thanks for not being a dick about this. I managed to humiliate myself way more than you ever could. I guess that's something." She said with a small smile as she shook her head.

"Adams what's really going on here? If you want to talk to someone I can get Hanji or Petra or-"

Florence shook her head.

"I'm fine. It's been a really long day that's all. Won't happen again."

Florence didn't want to speak to anyone but him. But he didn't want to talk to her. She could see he already felt awkward so she began to walk away.

Levi nodded as he watched her go with a heavy heart. He wanted to reach out and hold her close. He wanted to feel her lips for real this time. Not tantalisingly inches away from his like last time. He ran a hand through his hair in annoyance. This was fucked up. Why her? Why was she doing this to him? Christ.

Florence stopped suddenly and turned around to him. They faced one another in the moonlit silence of the corridor.

Florence's eyes widened. He was still standing there as if he was waiting on her. He looked nervous. It was sort of cute. She couldn't lie. She had to tell the truth even if that truth was crazy, humiliating and made no sense.

"After this I promise we'll just forget about that night. But before I do I have to tell you something." She whispered.

Levi nodded.

"I wasn't that drunk. And maybe that truth makes everything complicated. But maybe - that's ok." She said quietly.

She watched as a surprised expression crossed his face and the lightest of blushes tinted his cheeks. She wasn't expecting a reply and she didn't get one. She entered her bedroom leaving him standing there.

She pressed herself against the door of her bedroom once she was inside. She couldn't believe she'd told him that. Her heart was racing. Everything hurt. He was making everything hurt. They weren't friends she was just a responsibility he didn't want. That moment that had seemed so special to her meant nothing to him. Her heart ached in her chest and for the first time since her arrival here she wanted nothing more than to be as far away from here and him as possible.

Levi stood dumbly watching her door desperately hoping she would enter into the corridor again but she never did. What would he say to her anyway if she did? He had no idea. He debated whether to knock on her door. NO. What the hell was going on here? He had simple relationships with everyone else he'd ever encountered. His Squad were his work colleagues. Erwin and Hanji were what he would class as friends he guessed. So where did Florence fit in all this? He didn't know. Things were becoming complicated and he didn't do complicated. Shit.


	8. Help me now lonely lover

**AN:** This chapter I'm listening to Broods – Freak of nature.

 **Chapter 8 – Help me now lonely lover show me how to uncover .**

Florence gingerly adjusted her harness. It was digging into her tender ribs but the pain was bearable. She hadn't had a very good sleep either. She kept replaying the horribly embarrassing situation that had occurred the previous night. She had to cool it with him. Today she just had to keep her distance. Today was a new day after all.

She quickly wolfed down breakfast nodding politely at the first early risers from Hanji's squad. She hadn't got the chance to learn their names yet. They introduced each other and included her in their friendly chatter and she discovered that more of the survey con would be arriving over the next few days. Florence was looking forward to it. But somehow it made this whole thing feel all the more real. There was only just over a month until the mission. And that was terrifying. What happened to time in this place?

Florence made her way outside and found Levi already waiting for her. He turned to her as she approached and in the just risen sun she saw that he looked tired, even more so than usual. Maybe he hadn't been able to sleep last night either. She had to forget about last night and the previous night too. She inhaled deeply preparing herself for the day ahead.

Florence's words had kept ringing in his head last night. This was getting complicated and he didn't want any part of it. He knew it must have been difficult for her to admit that she at least had some kind of attraction towards him. But he really wished she hadn't told him. Now she was constantly at the back of his mind. That had never happened before. He had to keep his focus. Why did she feel that way about him? It didn't matter. She would get over him and that would be the end of it. But he wasn't sure if it would be so easy to forget her. But no matter what he had to.

"Hey." She said shyly.

Levi nodded and looked at her closely.

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

Florence nodded. She still felt a little stiff and achy but other than that she felt fine.

"Then let's go." He said as he handed her gear to her.

"This is your gear now. You are responsible for it. Take good care of it and it'll take care of you."

Florence nodded as she fixed it to herself.

They walked to the tree line and when Levi just kept walking she frowned.

"Uh- so are we just practising walking today? Cause that's something I can do already." She asked sarcastically.

Levi shook his head.

"Don't be so smart. You need to work on that landing and I don't really want you to lose half your face this time. We need water."

Florence's eyes widened and she grinned.

"So we're going swimming?!" She exclaimed gleefully.

Levi rolled his eyes.

" _We_ aren't. _You_ are. And not if you get that landing right."

Florence nodded biting her lip to stop herself from smiling. Today was a new day with no mistakes in it yet.

She smiled finally giving up the fight. This was so nice. She was glad the awkwardness had mostly evaporated between them. She had to admit she was beginning to enjoy the back and forth verbal sparring between them. She'd never experienced it with anyone else. Things were never easy with Levi but she enjoyed their time spent together, even if he was infuriating and even if it was one sided. She glanced across at his profile. The sunlight filtered through the trees as they walked side by side. His face was dappled half in light, half in shadow. He was so mysterious. She wanted to know more about him. She wanted to know everything. She wasn't usually a curious person. But he piqued her curiosity.

"So how long have you been in the corps?" She asked.

Levi sighed.

"You really like to ask questions don't you?" He said in an annoyed tone.

Florence smiled and shrugged.

"I just thought it'd pass the time. You really don't like talking much about yourself do you?"

Levi sighed. She was impossible. He looked at her eager face and sighed again. She was right he didn't like talking about himself. But if he was really honest with himself he didn't want her to stop asking questions. He liked the sound of her voice.

"Ten years. I was maybe the age you are now."

Florence's eyes widened and she stumbled slightly over a tree root. How old was Levi?

"How old do you think I am?" She asked still slightly shocked.

"How old do you think I am?" He countered.

"I thought like 30 tops but then…"

"Pretty close. 34."

Florence raised her brows. Levi was almost ten years older than her. She hadn't expected that. She suddenly felt very young and immature in his presence.

"Wow. So I could make Captain in ten years." She said with a teasing smile.

A smile quirked at the corners of Levi's mouth.

"You're not cut out for Captaincy." He replied honestly.

Florence's anger flared.

"Why? Because I suck at this stuff?" She replied indignantly.

Levi shook his head. He was going to regret saying this to her but it was the truth.

"No. I've trained worse cadets, and I've trained better but I haven't trained anyone quite like you before. You care too much."

Florence's eyes widened and a blush tinted her cheeks.

"Is that good or bad?" She asked tentatively.

Levi hesitated.

"In this world caring only lead to trouble." He said softly.

Florence felt her heart beat strongly in her chest at his words. He was watching her closely and she blushed beneath his gaze.

"I don't mind trouble." She said with a shy smile.

Levi shook his head.

"Figures." He said wryly.

"Why did you become a doctor anyway?" He asked absently.

Florence was stunned. Why did he want to know that?

"Well, well Captain look who's the chatterbox now." She asked teasingly.

Levi rolled his eyes.

Florence laughed.

"Don't ask questions you don't want the answers to." She replied meaningfully with a teasing raised brow.

Levi shook his head and ran a hand through his hair as she quoted his words from the other day.

"Ok, ok I was a dick the other day. I'm not used to talking about myself like this."

"Well, is it so bad?" She asked.

Levi hesitated then shook his head.

"It's not bad it's just strange." He replied.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but I like strange things." She said with a shrug and a smile.

Levi smiled and gave her a disapproving look.

"I've noticed."

Florence laughed and blushed lightly.

He looked so handsome when he smiled. She felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. He caught her off guard when he smiled it was still so rare.

Levi looked at her closely. Her smile stayed but her warm hazel eyes looked sad.

"My mum died when I was 7. She was sick. I spent a lot of time in hospitals growing up. When she died I made a promise to myself and to her. I would try my best to help as many people as I could." She said softly.

Levi didn't know what to say. She'd just shared something very intimate about herself, with him of all people. He wasn't good at being comforting. So she had managed to achieve all that she had entirely on her own. She'd been tainted by sorrow like he had yet she kept smiling. Even now, as the sun hit her golden hair and highlighted the bronzed freckles over her nose, she was smiling.

"Sorry." He replied lamely.

Florence hadn't expected him to say anything. He was so awkward with this whole thing. It was pretty adorable. He was trying to comfort her and failing miserably. But the fact he was even trying surprised her.

"Thanks. But everyone gets dealt shitty hands and the way I see it you can sit around feeling sorry for yourself, or, you can pick yourself up and keep trying, right?"

Levi watched her sad smile. She was like him in that sense. Nothing could keep them down. But he marvelled at her optimism. Optimism was something he felt fading every day he spent here, if he'd ever been optimistic to start with. What made her so sure that things would get better? He wasn't even sure they would now. She had a remarkable resilient optimism that he was finding it increasingly difficult to dislike. Her deep hazel eyes and wide smile held no secrets. It was infectious. It crawled beneath your skin while you were unaware and made the sun shine that little bit brighter, made the sky a little bluer, she made everything seem that little bit better.

Do you believe in fate Captain?" She asked.

Levi shook his head.

"Not really." He said.

Florence nodded.

"I agree. I think people make their own choices. The idea you can't carve out your own destiny and we're all just getting moved along on this predetermined path in this crazy world is pretty terrifying. I do believe everything happens for a reason though."

She replied with a far off look in her eyes.

"Yeah?"

Florence nodded.

"My mum died so I became a doctor. I came through a wall and arrived here and even though I don't know why yet I know I'm here for a reason." She said with a meaningful smile.

"Maybe, maybe not but all that matters is that you believe that. You have to have faith in something to stay alive here." Said Levi.

He didn't really believe in all that fate and destiny nonsense. But she believed in that she was here for a reason and he respected that.

"What do you believe in Captain?" She asked coyly.

Levi halted and he deliberated for a moment. No one had ever asked him that before and he honestly didn't know what he believed in anymore. This world had stripped him of everything including hope from the moment he entered it. He glanced towards her. She was still so full of hope.

"I don't know. A lot of people in the survey Corps believe in themselves or the corps or me. I don't know… I've never really believed in any of that. I think I believe in the choices I make. Or that I won't live to regret the choices I make." He said.

Florence was surprised at his frankness. She hadn't expected him to open up so much with her. It was nice. She felt honoured to have him speak to her like this. She knew he didn't do it often.

Florence smiled. He wasn't as egotistical as she'd first thought. It didn't sound like he thought very much of himself and she found that difficult to understand

"No regrets." She said with a nod.

Levi returned her nod and they ventured deeper into the forest. They spent the rest of their short walk in comfortable silence but Florence kept sneaking glances at Levi. She just couldn't figure him out and that was seriously starting to get to her.

Levi went ahead and waded through thick, green reeds clearing a path for her. Florence gasped as she looked around the place they now found themselves in. It was an oasis. The sounds from camp were faint here. The air was cool and still as the sun began its leisurely ascent into the sky. The lake was fairly large; it was at least a hundred metres across. The water was like glass as they approached reflecting the blue sky like a mirror.

"It's pretty deep." Said Levi.

"I got this." She replied confidently even though she felt like she was going to throw up from nervousness.

"Good. Now watch and follow me ok?" Said Levi.

Florence listened carefully as Levi explained what to do. She watched his eyes intently. She felt herself blush beneath their intensity but she remained focused. She watched every small movement of his pale battle worn, yet oddly delicate, hands on the triggers. She listened to the deep resonance of his voice. She tried to commit everything to memory. Everything he did had finesse to it, a uniqueness that set him apart from the others. He made it all look so easy. He was a serious pain in the ass. But he was a pain that she was getting worryingly used to.

Florence watched as he flew through the air with complete precision. She watched his graceful movements as he made his way across to the opposite side. His landing was perfect. Steady and calculated yet delicate. Watching Levi was difficult to explain. He was captivating. He was brutal and merciless in his actions but he was also beautifully delicate and fluid. It was like watching a ballet dancer perform martial arts. She couldn't take her eyes away. She hadn't realised she'd been holding her breath until he landed when she exhaled shakily. He motioned for her to follow. She felt her intestines writhe. She was going to throw up. She closed her eyes for a moment and steadied her nerves. You can do this Florence.

She cleared her head of everything except Levi's voice. She winced as she felt a light twinge in her ribs as she was propelled forwards. She watched the tress and the lake blur beneath her. Focus. She focused on Levi and on how she was going to land this. She was coming in too fast again. Just like before. She eased off the gas but it was too late. She screamed and only had a moment to prepare for hitting the water. She inhaled and closed her eyes and mouth as she half dived half tumbled into the lake.

Florence surfaced with a silent scream. The water was freezing. She brushed her sopping wet hair back from her forehead.

"Fuck! You didn't tell me the water was f-freezing!" Shouted Florence as she swam over to Levi.

"I didn't think I'd have to. Adams what was the last thing I told you?" Asked Levi in a tired voice.

Florence hauled herself up on grass and made her way over to Levi. Every part of her uniform was squelching. The water was making everything feel so much heavier. Water dripped from her hair down her face.

"I know, I know." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"Again Adams."

Florence sighed and nodded.

She was freezing and everything was sticking to her skin. She looked up at the sun. It was hot. Her clothes would dry if she hung them. She was probably going to end up in that lake a good few times before the lesson was over. She took her gear off checking it for any damage and dried it down quickly with a cloth. She began to remove her harnesses and Levi quirked an eyebrow.

"Adams what are you doing?"

"Trying to avoid hypothermia. Turn around." She said.

Levi's frown deepened.

She began to unbutton her shirt. She blushed as she felt Levi's eyes still on her.

"I said turn around. I'm going to hang these clothes up to dry." She said shyly.

"Why?"

"Because I'm fucking freezing. And I'm not getting this uniform even more wasted than it already is. Who knows how many more times I'll end up in there?"

"What happened to all that optimism?" He asked.

"Guess all your nihilistic realism must be rubbing off on me." She replied dryly.

Levi fought a smile.

"I hope not."

Florence was about to take her shirt off when she still felt him watching her. She wrapped her shirt around her tightly and looked at him accusingly.

"Would you turn around already?"

Levi smirked.

"Look if you think I have some perverted want to see what's under that uniform of yours then think again. Not interested." He replied dryly.

He turned from her with a shake of his head.

Florence felt her blush intensify from his remarks. She guessed it was a military thing. It wasn't a big deal to be partially or fully naked in front of each other. They must all see each other's bodies all the time. It just occurred naturally when they were wounded in battle, or in public baths, or even partially during training. She was a Doctor and had seen tons of people in various states of undress. She guessed it was the same situation really. Normally she wouldn't have a problem with it. It was just this situation that was making her feel awkward. The fact it was in front of him was making her stomach knot sickeningly. But he wasn't interested so she didn't have to worry. It was making her feel oddly self conscious that he wasn't interested but then Levi wasn't the type to be interested in anyone.

"I didn't mean it that way. I know you aren't. I guess I'm just shy or something." She replied quietly.

She watched Levi's back carefully as she stripped and hung her clothes on a nearby branch. He wasn't the type to sneak a peek.

Levi sighed.

"Can I turn around yet?"

"Yeah."

"You know for someone with a potty mouth like yours you're pretty prudish." Said Levi teasingly.

"I'm not a prude! How would you feel if I was watching you get almost naked?" She asked indignantly.

"I wouldn't care. Because I'm not a prude."

He always knew exactly how to push her buttons. It was infuriating. Levi wasn't prudish in the slightest she knew that. But she didn't know much else. Levi was a mystery to her when it came to this type of thing. She had no doubt he'd bedded his fair share of women maybe even men in his time. She wasn't sure of his preference if he even had one. She got the feeling relationships were purely functional for Levi. Making any unnecessary attachments was a complication he neither desired nor sought. She found it difficult to imagine him being passionate or romantic in the slightest. She blushed at her own thoughts. It was none of her business and she shouldn't even be pursuing this train of thought. He was watching her and when she held his gaze his eyes were completely guarded. She wondered what was really going on behind those tortured eyes of his.

Levi watched her closely. Her hair had darkened to dirty blonde with the water and was swept back from her face. Her face was still lightly bruised but she was so beautiful. Her shapely legs and feet were bare beneath her cape. Her legs were golden and tanned like the rest of her skin. He noticed her inner thighs had small freckles on them just above the knee. He was horrified to admit that he found them oddly arousing. He drew his eyes back to hers. Her eyes were burning fire but she was worrying her pink, healing lip and she was blushing like a teenager.

"Eager to get me naked Adams?" He asked with a smirk it widened when he saw her blush deepen.

"As if! Don't flatter yourself peewee." She replied coolly. But inside her heart was racing.

Levi laughed.

"If the thought of seeing me naked is what it takes for you to finally land this then-"

Florence blushed. He was so full of it. But she had to admit he looked gorgeous standing there with a chuckle on his lips and a twinkle in his eye. But she wouldn't let him know that.

She smirked and moved closer to Levi looking him up and down slowly.

"If you think I have some perverted want to see what you're hiding beneath that uniform then you're wrong. Not interested." She replied teasingly with a grin.

She noticed his mouth open and his eyes widen slightly. She laughed at his reaction and turned from him preparing to go again. She shook her head. Her mind was full of naked Levi and she was finding it hard to concentrate. Her heart was racing and her entire body felt like it was on fire. Her skin was ice cold and covered in pimples but she felt hot all over. Stupid naked Levi.

Florence was soaking wet and exhausted. Levi was dry but looked just as exhausted. Progress had been slow throughout the morning with her gradually landing more and more as the afternoon went on.

"Good. Much better. You're nearly landing them all. Your control during flight is ok just a few more sessions on landing and manoeuvres and you'll be ready for some 3DMG combat training."

She made her way over to Levi gratefully taking the canteen from his hands and draining it in one gulp.

"Good. So you think I'll be ready in time?" She asked.

Levi hesitated.

"I honestly don't know. There's still so much to cover." He said.

Florence nodded with a grimace.

"And so little time. I'll work harder. Whatever it takes."

Levi nodded.

"We might have to start training twice a day."

Florence laughed then sighed.

"You won't have time to sleep Captain."

Levi shook his head as he looked at her.

"Not if I can help it." He replied.

Florence frowned but didn't push him he had already been pretty open with her today.

"Come on we'd better get going." He said.

Florence nodded.

She was about to unfasten her cape when she remembered she was close to naked beneath it. She blushed.

"Close your eyes."

Levi sighed but did as instructed.

"Aren't you scared I'll peek?" He asked in a monotone.

Florence laughed.

"If I don't interest you why would you peek?" She countered.

She waited a moment to see if he would reply but he just stood perfectly still. She watched his thick lashes flicker for a moment before she started undressing.

She unfastened her harness, her gear and her cape and let them fall to the floor. She made her way to the tree putting her clothes back on that were bone dry now. She turned around slowly and smiled as she watched him waiting patiently with his eyes closed. The image made her stomach feel very strange. Her heart did that strange ba-dump thing she hadn't even known it could do until he'd waltzed into her life. Levi was making everything change but she had to admit she no longer feared that change. She was beginning to welcome it.

Levi had lied. He was interested in Florence. He wasn't quite sure in what way. But he was. Whenever she spoke he was listening. She was plain infuriating and he disagreed with her a lot but regardless she always held his interest. No one had ever held his interest quite like she had. Her mind was fascinating. She was smart and her mind worked in a completely different way from his. They bickered but he had to say he had never enjoyed bickering with anyone so much. She was simply fascinating to him. She was making him feel increasingly strange. He couldn't deny the fact that he was physically attracted to her either. She was beautiful. He heard the whisper of her clothes falling to the floor. He felt his mouth suddenly dry and his pulse quickening. She was naked. He was overcome by the compulsion to sneak a peek. No. This was completely wrong. He was acting like a horny, teenager and he had to get a grip on this now. He fought an inner war with himself but eventually he lost the battle with his own moral code when one of his eyes tentatively cracked open.

She was facing away from him reaching up to grab her trousers. Her shirt was already on though unfastened. He followed the delicate curve of her heel up the backs of her smooth calves. Up to the soft freckled flesh of her thighs. Over the curve of her bum. She turned slightly and he caught the curve of her hip. His eyes widened. She had a small, detailed flower painted on her hip it was yellow. He wasn't close enough nor dared he look too long for fear of getting caught. Her shirt flapped open slightly revealing a sliver of flat, toned stomach and a curve of a cotton clad breast. Fading yellow bruises blossomed over her ribcage and red marks were beginning to callous from the harness. He screwed his eyes closed tight. Stop. He could hear the blood roaring in his ears and feel it pulsing in his veins. She was beautiful in an entirely unique way. He'd seen slivers of what was hiding underneath that uniform and he was very, very interested. She was strange and beautiful and she was completely messing with his head and now apparently his libido too. He was a grown man. He could control these feelings. He struggled to remember when exactly the last time he'd had this exact type of feeling. Perhaps he never had. And that was a terrifying truth. She was different and this feeling was different.

Florence and Levi walked back to camp in silence. She frowned he was sort of acting weird again. He had a far off look in his eyes and he seemed to be almost avoiding her.

"Captain- are you ok?" She asked.

Levi nodded but she noticed his jaw tensing. Florence sighed. Jeez this guy was so tightly wound he was going to snap. They arrived back at camp at lunch time. The rest of the squads that had arrived were sitting on tables and benches at the back of the fortress. The sun was blistering hot today and the squads were making the most of the late summer sunshine. Florence was starving but she noticed Hanji was missing.

"Where's Hanji?" Asked Florence.

"Probably experimenting on the little titan brat." Said Levi carelessly.

Florence frowned. Levi was such an asshole at times. But he was an asshole that she found herself liking more and more as the days went by. She knew he didn't actually hate Eren. What Levi said and what he felt were sometimes different things. That was something she was just beginning to realise.

"I'll be back in a sec. I'll see if she needs a hand."

Levi nodded.

Florence after being told by some soldiers where Hanji was had made her way out to by the old well.

She smiled Hanji looked frazzled and flustered as she shouted down the well. Hanji turned to her at her approaching footsteps. She grimaced and shook her head. Florence sighed. Poor Eren. She knew he would be disappointed in himself more than anything else.

"No progress then?"

Hanji shook her head.

"I just can't figure it out. We have everything he had the last time he shifted."

Florence peered down the well and what met her eyes was a truly sorry sight. Eren looked like a small child from this height. His aqua eyes were sad and tired. His thumb was hanging limply from his mouth covered in blood.

Florence sighed.

"Eren. Come get some food. Try again later ok?" She said with a hopeful smile.

Eren shook his head.

Florence smiled sadly. He was so stubborn and he didn't want to let anyone down.

"Eren you're not helping anyone getting anaemic down there. Get some food and you'll get it next time."

Eren groaned.

"How do you always stay so upbeat like that? It's so annoying."

Florence laughed. He was so like Levi in that moment.

"Because I promised I wouldn't give up on you. We pinkie swore on it. So come on stop being such a moody teenager and eat lunch with me." She said teasingly.

Eren sighed and scowled but she saw the first hints of a smile touch his lips. Hanji smiled at her warmly and mouthed a thank you.

"He only listens to you."

Florence shrugged.

"Teen angst I can deal with."

She glanced across to see Levi in the distance talking to his squad.

"Grown up, small, introverted angry men on the other hand…"

Hanji followed her eye line and laughed.

"You love him really." Said Hanji with a twinkle in her eye.

Florence blushed.

"Why do you keep saying that?" She asked.

Hanji smiled.

"Because it's true."

Florence made to retort but she found herself become increasingly flustered and tongue tied. Hanji laughed. Florence huffed annoyed at herself for acting so strangely. They helped Eren out and Florence quickly bandaged his tender thumb. She slung her arm across his middle and squeezed lightly. She smiled when she felt his arm around her shoulder returning the squeeze.

"Come on. I don't know about you guys but I'm starving."

Hanji and Eren both nodded.

"I'll catch up." Said Hanji with a wave.

Some people were just finishing up their lunches while some were just starting. They got their food and sat at a vacant table slightly further away from the rest. She sat beside Eren.

She felt eyes on her and turned her head slightly. Levi was watching her. He was standing with Petra. His gaze was intense and she felt her body tingling all over from just the weight of those grey eyes on her. There was something in them that she was sure hadn't been there this morning. Hunger. She swallowed thickly her heart racing wildly. She nodded politely at Petra and turned back to Eren. Eren looked at her pointedly with his brows raised.

"What?" She asked accusingly through a mouthful of bread, as she tore a chunk off greedily.

She blushed beneath Eren's gaze. He was too perceptive.

"You two making eyes at each other is putting me off my food." Replied Eren with a teasing smirk.

Florence rolled her eyes and tried to play it cool despite the racing of her pulse.

She pushed him playfully and he grinned.

"So anyway, what have I missed?" Asked Florence swiftly changing the subject.

Eren sighed sadly.

"I can't do it. I don't know how. I'm running out of time-"

Florence squeezed Eren's shoulder.

Eren dropped his spoon on the ground behind him in frustration. Florence arched back to get it but Eren stopped her with a warm hand on her forearm.

"I got it."

Florence smiled and then she felt herself being thrown backwards by some unknown force. There was a flash of light and then her lungs filled with smoke.

The air was insanely warm. She was on her back and her ears were ringing. She sat up coughing slightly with a confused frown. Her eyes widened. She was a few feet away from where she'd been sitting. Eren's eyes were wide and scared. His arm. Florence gulped. Eren's arm was no longer his own. His arm was giant, angrily pulsing, deeply muscled and veined. The flesh looked raw and the texture though skin like was like nothing she'd seen before. She gasped. Eren looked at her with an apologetic, sad look in his eyes.

Levi's squad encircled them. Her eyes widened further when their swords were raised. She saw in the whites of their eyes that they were afraid. Afraid of Eren.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Petra.

Florence shook her head in a daze..

Florence stood slowly and began to approach Eren.

"What are you doing? Stay back!" Shouted Eld.

Florence frowned. She looked towards Eren and she saw how afraid he looked. They were looking at him like he was a freak. She'd been looked at like a freak and it hurt. He was still Eren. Yes she was still afraid but she had to support Eren right now. Because he was even more afraid than she was. She had to be brave.

She walked towards Eren slowly keeping her distance from both the rest of the squad and Eren. She stood between them both attempting to form a feeble barrier.

"Everybody just chill for a sec. Think about what you're doing. It's Eren. Just take a step back. Put your weapons down."

Said Florence calmly as she formed a protective shield around Eren.

"I knew you were crazy but this is insane! We won't withdraw our weapons till he withdraws his. We don't take orders from you!" Said Oluo narrowing his eyes coldly at her.

"No but you take orders from me. Stand down. Now."

Levi parted through the squad. The tone in his voice was authoritative.

Florence swallowed thickly and she felt her face flush. For someone with such small stature Levi commanded everyone's attention. He had a presence and an aura that surrounded him that went beyond his physical appearance. It was something that came from within him that made others instantly stand with their backs a little straighter. Levi stood beside her and she watched his eyes. He was staring his squad down and she watched as they slowly lowered their weapons and took a step back. He was protecting Eren…

Hanji's running footsteps broke the awkward tension as she barged through making her way over to Eren.

"Eren you did it! You transformed your arm! Let me touch it!"

Florence watched the steam rising from the muscular knuckles. It would be too hot to touch. Hanji didn't seem to care.

"Hanji , don't!" Protested Eren.

Hanji screamed out in pain and drew her burnt hand back.

Oluo hadn't dropped his swords yet and Levi watched him warily.

Hanji began a tirade of questions aimed at a petrified Eren.

Eren began to fidget and she saw him pulling at the red sinew that connected his arm to the titan's.

"Don't do anything reckless Yeager!" Shouted Oluo.

Florence gasped. She watched Oluo get closer and she watched Eren tug his arm loose. He was going to get cut to shreds. She ran to where Eren had just landed and stood in front of him with her sword raised. Her fingers were shaking around the trigger but she held her ground. Oluo stared her down with his own swords raised.

Hanji's screams were silenced as her eyes fell on the glinting silver spoon in the rapidly dissolving titan's fist.

Florence turned to Eren quickly whilst keeping one eye on Oluo.

"You ok?"

Eren nodded but he looked pale.

"Adams, Yeager go with Hanji. Everyone else clean this shit up." Said Levi.

Florence shivered from the sound of Levi's voice and the dark look in his eyes as he swept past her.

She was in deep shit. She and Eren followed behind Hanji who was clutching the silver spoon between her fingers whilst gesturing manically. Florence glanced back. Levi wasn't looking at her. She sighed. Why had the squad been so hostile? It was terrifying. Even Petra had raised her swords. Poor Eren had no friends here except herself and Hanji but maybe that was because he was useful to her? She didn't regret her actions. She would defend Eren again and again. People feared what they didn't understand. I have no regrets Levi so he and the squad could give her their worst. She wouldn't back down. She took Eren's hand in hers. It was warm and sticky. She could feel him trembling but she also felt him squeeze her palm back.

Hanji had brought them to a small lab room. She slipped away and returned with two cups of tea. Florence took hers gratefully and she placed Eren's on the table. He had fallen asleep against her shoulder while they waited. He'd exhausted himself. She moved his scruffy hair from his eyes gently. He was just a little kid. He needed protecting even though he pretended he didn't. And even though she didn't know how to protect anyone, she wanted to try for him.

Florence sipped on the tea careful not to jostle Eren. It was bitter. Everything tasted bitter here. But she was rapidly getting used to that.

Hanji sat across from her.

"I thought you were very brave today to stand up to them like that."

Florence blushed slightly at her compliment.

"Thankyou. But I don't know if it was bravery or stupidity. They were just so hostile and Eren was so scared…I couldn't just stand there and no nothing."

Hanji smiled encouragingly.

"We're all still learning here. Levi's squad will come round. If you haven't encountered titans it's hard to understand their fear."

"Let me see them." Florence blurted out.

Hanji's eyes widened and she grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

Florence lay Eren down gently on the couch. Her smile widened as his long limbs arranged themselves at odd angles. He looked so uncomfortable but he was sleeping soundly. He deserved his rest. Poor kid was exhausting himself.

Her heart was racing as she watched with Hanji in the dusk. She was going to see a titan.

Florence swallowed thickly as she looked at the two grotesque, caged creatures.

"Magnificent aren't they." Beamed Hanji like a proud mother.

"Um." Florence's voice shook.

She approached slowly. Their bodies were like caricatures of a human body. Bloated and squashed yet stretched out somehow. They were asleep. She shuddered. Monsters were sleeping on their doorstep. She felt fear coil around every nerve in her body. But Eren was different. He wasn't like these ones. How couldn't they see that. Eren was just a lost boy. A boy that had encountered so much tragedy in his young life. Her eyes widened. Levi. He'd protected Eren because- he had been Eren once. He had been lost, lonely and different from the others too. Levi was protecting Eren too in his own weird way.

Florence and Hanji turned to greet the approaching footsteps they heard.

It was Levi. Florence's heart quickened and she got those sickening butterflies in her stomach again.

"Oh I forgot something back in the lab. See you at dinner." Shouted Hanji over her shoulder with an overt wink.

Florence blushed and ground her teeth. Damn it Hanji.

Florence brought her eyes to Levi's cautiously.

"Come with me." Said Levi.

Florence made to say something but the words wouldn't come. She nodded and followed behind him meekly.

He was going to discipline her for today. Levi had never actually properly disciplined her before. Even after everything she'd said and done. Levi was seriously messing up her head. She just didn't know what to think about anything or anyone anymore.

He led her back into the fortress. He held the door open for her and she shuffled past him awkwardly. Their fingers brushed and she smelled the cinnamon from his skin. Damn he smelled good.

Her eyes widened as she realised the whole squad was in the room. They all had varying degrees of sheepish regret on their faces. Levi moved over to the shadows and sat crossing his legs comfortably.

Florence swallowed awkwardly as here eyes darted between them. Eren entered at her back followed by Hanji. Hanji pushed Eren into the centre of the room whilst Florence crept away to the periphery.

"Eren we're sorry. We should've trusted you as part of this team. " Petra said quietly. A blush high on her cheekbones. Her butterscotch eyes were wide and doe like.

Florence gasped in the silence. She hadn't expected them to apologise to him.

She glanced across at Levi. He couldn't have anything to do with this, could he?

Eren looked like a mix between shocked and embarrassed.

"Um no you don't have to apologise."

"We do. We're sorry Eren." Said Eld.

He sounded so apologetic and sincere.

Florence watched as they all raised their thumbs to their mouths and bit hard. She watched Eren's shocked face and felt a lump form in her throat. This place was harsh and brutal. But people knew the true meaning of solidarity here. Whatever differences they had were now forgotten. Their shared fear and suffering united them. Eren didn't have to be alone any more. Not now. Florence watched the scene with a happy heart. She looked across at Levi. She couldn't see it but she knew he was happy too. Despite all the craziness going on beyond those walls they had to stick together. She felt her eyes well up tears. She had never known it possible to grow close to people over such a short space of time. Family, a real family that's what she'd found in this place.

Florence broke the awkwardness and the moroseness of her own thoughts with a polite cough.

"Well don't just stand there bleeding out." She said as she approached them with a roll of bandages she grabbed from her pack.

She avoided their awkward glances and whispered thank yous as she fixed them up.

"You don't need to thank me. It's my job to fix you guys up." She said with a shrug.

The others began to drift to the dining hall and she was pleased to see Petra had her arms around Eren and Eld was pushing him playfully. Just like old times. She smiled. Good.

She approached Olou and he cast his eyes away from hers guiltily.

Florence rolled her eyes as she began bandaging.

"You owe Adams an apology." Said Levi suddenly appearing behind Oluo's shoulder.

Florence blushed and Oluo stiffened awkwardly.

She shook her head as she finished up his bandage.

"That really isn't necessary." She said gently.

"Maybe not but it's deserved. You might not take orders from Adams but she doesn't take them from you either, understand? You're lucky she's being so gentle with you. Next time you might find that she might just need to slice off that thumb of yours." He said menacingly.

Florence's eyes widened and her mouth opened as she watched Levi.

Her heart was racing. This was underground Levi. His face was covered in shadow and his eyes were steely. He still had that capacity to be a criminal inside him but he chose not to be. She wondered why. He was doing this for her.

She watched in astonishment as Oluo sheepishly mumbled an apology to her before making a speedy exit. Florence watched Levi in complete shock.

"You didn't have to do that. Patients have treated me far worse."

Levi shrugged.

"I didn't. But he raised his weapons at you when I'd ordered him not to. You deserved an apology for the way he acted."

Florence shook her head and smirked. She wondered if she'd ever understand Levi.

"Feeling chivalrous all of a sudden captain?" She asked.

Levi's eyes widened and he crossed his arms.

"It has nothing to do with chivalry. No. Oluo raised his weapons first. You didn't do anything wrong. You followed orders."

Florence laughed.

"I didn't do anything wrong. That's a first. I might need that in writing Captain."

A smile quirked at the corner of his mouth.

"Don't get cocky." He said warningly.

Florence smiled and nodded.

Levi made to leave but she halted him by placing a gentle hand on his forearm.

His forearm was warm and wiry beneath her fingers. She felt the fine hairs rise slightly beneath her touch. Her belly flip flopped at the feel of his skin. She wondered how she could stop that from happening. Maybe it was already too late.

"Wait. Thank you. For earlier with Eren. What did you say to them to make them do that?"

Levi tensed slightly beneath her touch.

"What makes you think I said anything?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Deny it all you want I know you did. You're a persuasive guy and even though you pretend you aren't, you're a pretty decent guy too."

Levi watched her closely. They were standing close together in the cosy, candlelit room. Her fingers were splayed gently across his forearm.

"I'm only decent when I have to be. Eren is very important to the Corps and the upcoming mission."

He replied matter of factly.

Florence's smile widened and she stepped closer gazing straight into his eyes. It unnerved him when she did that. He could smell soap and tea leaves as she approached. Her hazel eyes were glowing in the firelight. So warm. He felt all of the ice within him begin to thaw and shift.

"You don't have to tell me. But it's more than that isn't it? You care about Eren even if you don't show it. Because he reminds you of that scared little kid you used to be. That doesn't make you weak you know." She said gently.

Levi swallowed. Trying to keep his cool was difficult with her. She stripped everything away and saw right to the truth. Even truths he didn't want people to see.

"Let's go get dinner before your saccharine delusions take away my appetite."

Florence laughed and rolled her eyes.

"You would literally rather die than admit I'm right wouldn't you? Well it doesn't matter. You can't hide from me no matter how hard you try." She stepped away from him and gave him a meaningful look.

Levi felt his chest constrict slightly. That's exactly why he was afraid of her. He couldn't hide from her like he did with the others. She made him feel so insignificant. So weak. He'd never been at the mercy of anyone until now. And it was terrifying.

"Well, are you coming or did I really make you lose your appetite?" She asked over her shoulder as she made her way to the door.

Levi rolled his eyes at her and followed after her. He played it cool but inside he was a mess. She was breaking down all of the perfectly ordered mechanisms inside himself. The ice walls were melting and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't stop the gentle thawing. He wished she'd never come to this world. He felt a twinge inside himself at the thought. No, he didn't truly believe that. Because then he would not have had the pleasure of her laughter, verbal sparring or her smiles especially the one that made her eyes smile too. He really was going slowly insane. They both halted at the sound of approaching hooves like thunder from across the plains.

"The rest of the squads will be arriving tonight and tomorrow." He said.

Florence nodded.

They were running out of time.

Florence made to clear the plates away at what had been a particularly jovial dinner sitting. Their earlier disagreement had been put aside which she was grateful for. The other squads that had arrived were still taking care of the horses but they would want food soon. She best clean places for them. Levi stopped her in her tracks.

"Not so fast Adams. We have work to do."

Petra and Hanji took the plates from her hands. Florence yawned and scowled.

"Seriously? Come on Captain what if I get up extra early tomorrow and-"

"Now Adams. Or do you wanna be titan chow in a few weeks? I say when we do training not you. And I say now."

Florence sighed and her shoulders slumped in submission.

"Fine. Lead the way." She replied with a sardonic grin.

Once his back was turned she made a face at him which caused the squad to laugh.

"Adams quit making faces and get a move on."

Florence blushed slightly. Did that guy have eyes in the back of his head?

She stumbled after him unwillingly. Her squad gave her sympathetic looks.

Florence and Levi were standing on a particularly gnarled and sturdy tree branch. Florence balanced her bum awkwardly on the branch letting her legs swing freely. She was exhausted. She'd been practising manoeuvres for the past few hours with Levi. Her eyes were so heavy and her body ached.

"Good. Now when you've rested we'll head back. Get a couple of hours sleep then we'll work on combat manoeuvres." Said Levi from beside her.

She watched Levi standing there in the waning moonlight. His back and bent leg were resting against the tree trunk casually. He was so stoic, so strong like the mountains that surrounded them. No matter how strong the wind blew they wouldn't bow to it and nor would he. His skin looked like it was made of moonlight too. She watched his hair ruffle in the breeze hypnotically. The moon was bright and silvery white tonight but it was fading already. From up this high it looked particularly close. The last of the night's stars twinkled in the pale blue sky. The sun would rise within the hour. She glanced back to the camp. It was full. They even had tents set up in the fields now. This was really happening. She tightened her cape about her shoulders. The air was chilly. The summer was coming to an end; her summer with Levi was almost over.

She sighed.

"If I don't make the cut. I want you to promise me something."

Levi looked down at her. She was looking at the moon. Golden strands of her hair blew in the breeze like fine golden thread.

"Adams-"

"Just let me get this out. This might be one of my last chances to talk to you like this. Promise me you'll protect Eren as best as you can. And promise you won't try and get yourself killed either. Everyone's luck runs out eventually. Even yours." She said meaningfully.

Levi's mouth opened slightly. He nodded.

"I promise. But I make my own luck. And it won't run out until I want it to."

Florence nodded as she exhaled in relief.

"Good. What do you mean until you want it to?" She asked with a frown.

"You just got here. Until you go out there you don't understand what it's like. It's easy to go out there and die. It's hard to come back alive. The longer you do it the easier it gets to stop caring when people don't make it back. In the end you won't want your luck to last forever."

Florence swallowed thickly. She had no idea what to say to that. His words were colder than the icy wind on her face.

"I don't believe that." She whispered.

Levi shook his head.

"You won't. Not until we go out there and see us get massacred. If you make it back you don't have time to mourn or care about the fallen. We just keep pushing on with the next mission. We keep pushing until we wipe them out or they kill us all. That's all there is to it." He said looking deep into her naïve innocent eyes.

Florence tensed her fists and stood to face him.

"That's all there is to it? I won't become like that. Not ever. We aren't just expendable objects. We're not Titan fodder. We're all people, people that I've grown to care about. I have feelings you know. I care, I bleed, I-I …feel."

She said desperately as she stepped closer to him.

"Then you'll die." He said coldly tensing his jaw.

Florence's eyes widened at his cruel frankness. She stepped right up to him so there was no space between them. The inside of his leg that was raised against the tree brushed against her hip. She felt the heat from his body and her legs began to tremble from his proximity. Her chest brushed against his crossed arms.

He didn't budge. He just kept looking at her with those steely eyes.

"You really are heartless aren't you? No…that isn't it. You have a heart you just choose not to use it. You don't get close to people because you're afraid to care. Because if you care then you get hurt. That's it. Isn't it?"

Levi's eyes widened. She was so close to him. Her eyes were wet with emotion but she wasn't crying they darted over his face wildly. His heart was racing. Her hips were aligned with his and their thighs were brushing. He could feel her shaking but she stood her ground.

"Look Doc don't try and fucking get inside my head all right. I'm here to show you the ropes that's it. Then you're on your own Adams. The truth is I don't care about you or anyone because I don't want to and that's the truth."

Florence looked past the harsh words and the cold look in his eyes. The truth was he did care.

Florence's heart was pounding and she felt sick. She was going to do something really fucking stupid if he didn't push her away.

She placed her hands on either side of his smooth face. She felt his entire body tense beneath her.

"You're a lying coward Levi. That's the real truth." She whispered.

Levi narrowed his eyes at her but inside the shards of ice were shattering. She was right. He was a fucking coward. He shivered slightly from the way she said his name. She'd never used his name before. And he'd never used hers. He was afraid. More afraid than he'd ever been on missions. All because of her. Her eyes were piercing through to his blackened semblance of a heart.

"Don't come any closer." He warned but he was annoyed to find his voice sounded weak instead of threatening.

Florence shook her head.

"It's too late. If you really want to you can push me away, go on." She said as her voice shook.

Levi let out a shaky breath. She had it all wrong. She was stronger than him because he couldn't push her away. He gripped her elbows roughly and he watched the blush spread across her cheeks beneath the freckles. He couldn't push her away so they just stood there nose to nose in the moonlight.

"I gave you your chance so sorry but I'm going to do something really stupid now. Forgive me." Said Florence breathlessly.

Levi only had a moment to frown before she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his. Her sooty eyelashes blurred beneath his vision. Her lips were warm, gentle and slightly chapped. A kiss. She was kissing him. He panicked slightly and his grip on her elbows tightened. He had to push her off. He had clearly lost his mind if he'd let it get this far. What were they doing up here kissing like a pair of stupid teenage cadets? He hadn't kissed anyone in a very long time. Sure he'd had women but kisses were different. They were more intimate somehow. She moved her lips against his tentatively and he found the sensible thoughts in his head slowly decreasing. Her hands moved gently from his face to the back of his neck as she pulled him even closer. She was so warm. He closed his eyes and he knew then that it was too late to stop.

Florence was about to pull back from his lips when she felt them move against hers slightly. His hands moved to her waist and she felt his body relax against hers. What was she doing? Oh shit. She felt his mouth open beneath hers and she flicked her tongue out against his bottom lip slowly. He tasted like cinnamon too. She could feel their hearts beating like crazy and hers got louder as she felt him opening his mouth fully for her. She didn't need any more encouragement. She let her tongue tangle with his slowly. She was surprised at how eagerly he was responding. The kiss was soft and unsure. This wasn't how she'd expected Levi to kiss at all. It was tender and almost sweet not a bruising clashing of lips, tongues and teeth like she'd expected. His strong arms slid beneath her cape and encircled her waist completely. She trembled as he deepened the kiss. She was burning up and she couldn't breathe but she'd never felt more alive.

Levi's body was on fire. He felt like he had a fever but he wasn't sick with anything but desire. She pulled his head closer with her hand. Her fingers were ruffling through his hair and her fingernails were digging into the shorn part of his scalp. He shivered. It felt good holding her and kissing her. That feeling surprised him. It had been a long time since he'd kissed anyone like this. He'd been kissed a lot living in the underground, kissed and more. When he'd found himself living in the scummiest places with Kenny or with Isabel and Farlan. He'd been born in a brothel. Sex had been all around him. But he'd never wanted any part of it. Frankly it disgusted him. The memory of those teenage kisses turned his stomach.

The women had always smelled and tasted like cheap perfume, cheap cigarettes and cheap alcohol. But this kiss was different from all those alcohol fuelled hazy memories from so long ago. He hadn't been drinking and neither had she. He was kissing her because he wanted to and that was the honest truth. Florence smelled like soap and of the outdoors. She tasted like peppermint and the cherry jam they'd had after dinner. This kiss wasn't like those kisses. He'd never been kissed like this in his life. This kiss was different and she was different. His lip rubbed against the healing scar on her bottom lip. He felt her fingers shaking at the clasp of his cape. He didn't stop her. He didn't want her to stop.

Her hands were wandering of their own accord. His cape floated down below them carried by the breeze. She unbuttoned his shirt. The harness was seriously pissing her off. She let her fingers brush against any patch of exposed skin she could find. His chest was firm and muscled hardened by years of combat. Her hands paused over old, puckered scars. Her lips left his and she sighed at the loss of contact. She wanted more. She let her lips trail down his jawbone to his neck. She felt his Adam 's apple bob beneath her lips. His skin was so smooth and she couldn't help herself from sucking lightly and nipping at the soft flesh on his throat. She heard him gasp and the sound sent a thrill through her. She moved her lips down to the hollows at his collarbone. She'd never felt this way before. Everything was being forgotten. She was losing her mind and she was ok with that.

Levi unbuttoned her cape and it floated down below like his. She pressed her mouth to his once more as his hands ran over her waist and up. Her heart was going to burst. Tingles were radiating through her body. Pleasure was pooling in her abdomen. His hands were gentle on her face and in her hair. He began to unbutton her shirt. No more holding back. She was terrified but she felt her restraint slip away as he popped more buttons. She didn't think she'd known what true desire was until this moment.

Levi let his fingers roam over her smooth freckled skin. The harnesses held her shirt in place. She was killing him. He could still feel the places her lips had been on his neck. The skin there tingled and throbbed. He let his lips leave her mouth and she sighed into his ear. Her hot breath made him shiver. He kissed her throat greedily. He was always so controlled in everything he did but this was different. She made him lose control. He was losing himself, piece by piece he was breaking apart.

They were both breathing hard as their lips met once more. Levi froze as he heard a strange sound. It almost sounded like 3DMG. But no one would be out here at this time. He pushed Florence back gently as he heard more sounds.

"What is it?" She asked huskily.

He pressed a finger against her lips.

She noticed with a blush that her lips had left faint purple marks on his milky throat.

Florence frowned as she started to hear sounds too. They both looked over to where a small commotion seemed to be taking place.

"We're not alone." He whispered breathlessly.

Florence gasped as she saw a plume of steam ascend into the dawn sky followed by a loud explosion. Levi pushed her back as he took off into the night in the direction of the smoke. Florence glanced back towards camp. There wasn't a soul moving. Her heart was racing from the kiss and the explosion. She followed after him dumbly only half aware of her actions. What the hell was going on?

Florence gasped as she landed with a stumble and ran towards Levi. Sonny and Bean. Their bodies were melting in the just risen sun in the cages they slept in. They were reduced to lumps of bone and sinew.

"What?-" She began to ask.

Levi grabbed her shoulders.

His eyes were serious once more.

Florence's eyes were still a little hazy. He swallowed thickly as he drank in her mussed up hair, kiss swollen lips and the blossoming marks on her neck. Not now Levi.

"Go get Erwin. If Erwin isn't here get Hanji. Quickly. Understand."

Florence nodded.

"Wait, what about you?"

"I'm going after them." He shouted over his shoulder as he sped off in the opposite direction.

Florence watched his form disappear in seconds.

"Be careful Levi." She whispered to the empty forest. Her heart ached slightly as she stood in the dawn light. She hadn't slept but adrenaline was pumping through her veins. What a night. And it wasn't over yet.

AN: Guys so sorry this took so long. My updates are tending to be biweekly as opposed to weekly. Whoops. Hope you guys enjoy. Thanks so much to any new followers and reviewers. I love you all and hope you are having a lovely holiday. Best wishes for 2017. So pumped for more manga and season 2 finally.


	9. I'm the fuck up you love

**AN:** This chapter I'm listening to Don't Leave – Snakehips, MO.

C **hapter 9 – I'm not just a fuck up I'm the fuck up you love.**

Florence made her way back to camp as quickly as possible. She didn't care about saving gas in this situation. She stumbled on her feet as she ran into the fortress. She bumped right into the first few early risers who she didn't recognise. They looked around Eren's age. One was a girl with short black, silky hair and serious grey eyes. The other was a boy with impossibly large blue eyes and blonde hair cut to the shoulders.

"Is Commander Erwin here?!" She asked breathlessly.

The blonde boy stared at her. His eyes went downwards from her face involuntarily and he blushed.

"Um yes ma'am." He answered quietly.

"Where?" She asked desperately.

"In the north wing. What's going on?"

"Thanks." She said gratefully as she sprinted away from them in the direction of Erwin.

Florence rapped on the door that was now next to Levi's office. Please be Erwin. She rapped repeatedly her knuckles trembling against the wood. She looked down and gasped as she realised her entire shirt was unbuttoned. Shit. She managed to fasten it to her chest before the door was opened.

The door swung open and a wide eyed Erwin ushered her in soundlessly without a word. He let Florence catch her breath and surveyed her patiently.

Florence thought Erwin looked a little more gaunt that when she'd last seen him. He was still undeniably handsome but his cheeks were covered in fuzzy, dirty blonde stubble and a little drawn. His eyes were still as blue and sharp though.

"Sorry to disturb you Commander. The Captain sent me. We were out—training when we saw an explosion. Sonny and Bean they've been…killed." She said breathlessly.

Erwin's eyes widened.

"Did you see who?" Asked Erwin grasping her shoulders firmly and looking in her eyes.

She shook her head and blushed. She and Levi had been otherwise occupied.

"No. But the Captain left in hot pursuit into the forest."

Erwin nodded as he quickly ran a hand through his neat blonde hair.

"Miss Adams if you would be so kind I would be grateful if you woke everyone up. I want everyone to assemble at the incident all right. Please try and be gentle when breaking the news to Hanji." He said softly.

In all the madness of the past hour Florence couldn't help but smile sadly at that. Poor Hanji. How sweet of Erwin to think of her. They were old friends. Or perhaps even more than that? Florence pondered that as she nodded and left the Commander to make his preparations.

She chapped on all the doors receiving varied groans and worried glances.

"Look everybody wake up! Commander Erwin's orders. Outside ASAP!" She shouted.

She bumped into the two kids from earlier and she stopped them.

"Could you please alert everyone you can to meet outside as soon as possible? Thanks."

They nodded and their eyes followed her as she ran down the next wing. What an odd woman.

Florence's heart was racing as she stood with the rest of the corps in the sunshine. Two empty cages stood before them that had been full only a few hours ago. Erwin's steely blue eyes seemed to be looking straight through them. Florence discreetly broke ranks as Hanji fell screaming to the floor. Anguished tears were rolling down her face. She nodded at Erwin who nodded back as she sympathetically rubbed Hanji's back comforting her as the rest of the cadets stood in their lines. Erwin left his platform that he had been speaking to them from. This was serious. She swallowed thickly as her eyes darted around between all the new faces. Which of them could be trusted? Perhaps no one could. Why would someone kill the titans they were using to help the corps find information? Her eyes fell on Eren and she noticed the Commander was whispering to him. Eren looked pale. What was going on? Where the fuck was Levi too? She was really starting to worry. Just then she heard the sound of 3DMG.

She blushed as she watched him walk towards them. He was so handsome. And just a few hours ago her lips had been on his. Had that really happened? The whole thing felt so surreal. Levi's uniform had been replaced as neatly as it had last night. The purple marks her mouth had made hidden beneath the white ascot at his throat. It was like none of it had really happened. He walked straight past her. He didn't even look at her. She felt her heart sink in her chest. She was exhausted and hungry she didn't have time for his bullshit. He went straight over to Erwin and they whispered quick, clipped, hushed secrets to each other.

"Come on Hanji. Let's get you a cup of tea." She said softly as she passed Hanji a handkerchief.

She blew her nose gratefully and stood beside Florence. Florence kept a hand around her waist as she led her away. Florence didn't look back to see what Levi was doing. Hanji needed her now. Levi didn't need anyone. Not ever.

Hanji had mostly finished crying and her words were at least beginning to make sense between the sobs. She poured her another cup of tea and she sat next to Hanji on the sofa.

"Why would someone do it? You saw them. You saw how beautiful they were."

Florence nodded and squeezed Hanji's shoulders gently. They were far from beautiful but she would tell Hanji what she wanted to hear. That's what real friends did after all.

Hanji hiccupped and gasped.

"Florence why didn't you tell me-" She said as she gazed at her neck with wide red eyes.

Florence frowned.

"Tell you what?" She asked.

"That Levi kissed you last night." She said with a devilish grin as she wiped her eyes.

"What, he told you that?!" She asked with an indignant blush.

"No. He didn't have to." She said poking the love bite on her neck teasingly.

Florence flushed darkly and clutched the collar of her shirt closed over the purple mark.

"It's nothing. Honestly."

Hanji raised her brow.

"Nothing? Florence what really happened last night?" She asked as she turned to her intently.

Florence shook he head.

"Honestly it was nothing. I just kissed him…for a bit. It won't happen again." She said calmly despite her racing heart.

Hanji groaned.

"You two are literally driving me crazy."

Florence frowned.

"Look I don't have time for any of this. I have to focus on this mission. I still don't know if I'll make the cut." She said quietly.

Hanji sighed.

"That's important. But look don't just dismiss that kiss alright. I don't know if you've noticed but Levi doesn't exactly go around kissing lots of people." Said Hanji gazing at her meaningfully.

Florence felt the nervous butterflies flutter in her stomach.

She nodded.

"I kissed him first. Maybe he was just being polite." Said Florence with a shrug.

Hanji drew her a look and she burst out laughing. Polite was not in Levi's vocabulary.

There was a knock on the door and Florence's laugh died on her lips. Hanji went to answer it.

Florence's heart hammered in her chest. What if it was him? What would she say?

Florence sighed with relief. It was just Erwin. Her face fell as Levi followed in behind him.

She stood and nodded curtly at them both. She suddenly realised how exhausted she was. Her whole body ached and her eyes stung. She hadn't slept. But then neither had Levi. She wouldn't sleep till he did. She pushed images of their heated kiss to the back of her mind.

Erwin and Hanji were speaking in hushed whispers. Florence blushed she felt like she was intruding on an intimate moment. She flicked her eyes away from them and she felt her heart race as her eyes caught his. He was watching her.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Asked Hanji.

Florence nodded quickly and directed a quick wink over her shoulder. She would grill Hanji about this later.

Hanji flushed slightly and she smiled.

Levi moved aside for her and he closed the door behind her.

They stood awkwardly in the hallway for a few moments. Levi began to walk away and she followed him.

"They'll probably be a while." He said.

Florence flushed and grinned.

"Oh."

Erwin you old dog she thought.

"Did you manage to see anyone in the forest?" Asked Florence.

Levi shook his head.

"No but it was definitely one of our own. At this point I don't know who to trust except Erwin and Hanji."

Florence smiled.

"So you don't trust me? Gee thanks." She said sarcastically.

"No." He replied seriously.

Florence frowned and halted.

"You don't trust me?" She asked incredulously.

Levi shook his head as he turned to her.

"I'm only going to ask you this once. And I expect you to answer truthfully. Were you involved with what happened last night?"

Florence made a noise of complete disbelief. Her eyes widened when she realised he was deadly serious. His eyes were cold and grey again.

"I can't believe this. How could I possibly?!" She asked her anger flaring.

Levi started her down.

"Whoever did this wasn't working alone." He replied roughly.

Florence shook her head and chewed her lips angrily.

"And you think I'm involved? This is fucking bullshit! I'm working my ass off here. I'm a million miles away from everything I've ever know. And I'm doing all of this for the Survey Corps. For you. And you can't even trust me?" She shouted her voice rising with impassioned rage.

"Look I don't know anything about you. All I know is that you came from outside those walls. And whatever is out there can't be trusted. For all I know you could be working for them. Whoever they are." He said his eyes narrowing.

Florence wanted to hit him. He was impossible. One minute he would be so gentle and the next he was cold as ice. How could he possibly think she was capable of this?

"I don't give a fuck about Survey Corps politics. I'm a doctor. I only care about trying to help the sick and injured so I'm not interested in getting involved in some plot against the survey corps. I'm trying my hardest here but that'll never be good enough for you will it? All this training has just been a massive waste of time if there isn't any trust between us. You just don't like the idea of trusting anyone do you?"

Levi's gaze became slightly softer at her words. He shook his head.

"I trust my squad. I trust Hanji and Erwin. I'd have to be pretty stupid to trust you." He said his voice harsh and unforgiving.

Florence felt his barbed words settle over her heart. She hated how he had this effect over her. His words hurt. Couldn't he see how much his words hurt?

"Maybe. But being stupid is better than being like you. You know I don't even think this is really about me at all."

Levi rolled his eyes.

"Go on then what's your psychoanalysis Doc?" He replied sarcastically.

Florence flushed her heart racing. She glared into his eyes.

"You're just pissed off because you kissed me back last night. For those few minutes you weren't in control and that scared the shit out of you didn't it? So don't try and try blame me for whatever personal crisis you're going through." She replied.

She watched Levi carefully. He was keeping his face completely blank.

"Oh please. Don't flatter yourself with those deluded ideas of yours. Last night was a momentary lapse of judgement on my part. Nothing more. Do you honestly think I'd lose my head over a meaningless kiss from _you_?"

Florence felt his barbed words twist around her heart. That really hurt. She swallowed the lump in her throat.

"I'm done with this. This isn't working. But even with all the shit I've been put through most of all I'm done with you. I can take your harsh teaching methods. But what I can't take is you lying to me and to yourself and blaming me for your own insecurities. Humanity's Strongest? Well Humanity is fucked because you are the biggest coward I was ever unlucky enough to encounter."

Levi looked taken aback slightly but he showed no signs of remorse. Florence was torn between her own pride and apologising on the spot. That had been unnecessarily harsh and close to the bone. But then he'd said really hurtful things too. All they ever seemed to be able to do was hurt each other.

"Are you done?" He asked.

"I am way past done. I'll speak to Erwin about it and then I'll be gone. One less person for you to worry about trusting. You know if you aren't careful you won't have any friends left." She said trying to keep her voice steady.

"Good. Now if you don't mind some of us still have work to do." He said skirting around her.

Florence watched him leave with tears in her eyes. Things always escalated completely out of hand with him. She couldn't keep her emotions in control. She just completely lost it. She'd said awful things but he'd said awful things to her too. It was better this way. She was stupid to think she could ever make it work here. And even more stupid to think she could make anything work with him.

She bumped into Eren as she was deep in her thoughts.

"Hey are you ok?" Asked Eren with a concerned frown.

Florence nodded with a tight smile.

"Yeah, sorry."

Eren was with the boy and girl she'd seen earlier. He introduced them as Armin and Mikasa and she took their hands politely.

"I'm sorry but I'll catch up with you guys at dinner. I'm really busy. Was lovely meeting you." She said politely as she struggled to keep her emotions in check.

She could feel Eren's eyes on her as she left. She knew she was acting weird. She wanted to cry. She had let herself down by letting some stupid feelings for that asshole get in the way of her focus. And she was the one that had ended up losing. Levi had been completely unperturbed. He didn't feel at all. He was completely cool and collected while she struggled to stop the tears from falling. She rushed to her room and quickly packed away what little belongings she had while furiously wiping her eyes. Why was she the one crying while Levi walked out around completely unnerved and dry eyed? It wasn't fair. If this is what she had been missing all those years she'd avoided relationships she didn't want any part of it any more.

Levi punched the wall in the hallway. A few cadets that saw skittered away from him as he glared at them. He shook his tingling hand out. Fucking Adams. Why did she have to make him act like that anyway? Things were really fucked up. He hadn't been in control last night and that completely terrified him. She was right as always. She just made everything so goddam difficult. His head was a mess. He didn't want to lose her over some uncontrollable need he had to control everything in his life. But she couldn't be controlled. She was an unknown quantity. It was for the best that he let her go now. He'd already found himself becoming increasingly attached to her presence. He closed his eyes and heard her laughter echo in his head. It was the most beautiful sound and these halls would ring silent now because of him. Who was he to make her leave this place? She had been doing so well in her training. He'd fucked everything up. Like always.

Florence knocked on Erwin's door with shaking fingers.

The Commander greeted her with a warm smile which she returned tightly.

"How can I help you Adams?" He asked offering her a seat.

She shook her head choosing to stand. She was too jittery.

"I would like to request to leave the Survey Corps Sir. I really appreciate everything you did for me but I can't do this anymore. I think it would just be a lot better for everyone if I left and set up my own practice." She said all in a rush.

Erwin's eyes widened.

"Well. This surprises me greatly. Levi was just telling me of your great potential. He says you've been doing well in your training. And as you probably know Levi doesn't give compliments lightly." Said Erwin with a frown.

Florence blushed. So you talk me up behind my back and cut me up in front of my face? Nice.

She swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat.

"Regardless I really would feel much better if you would consider my proposal." She said her voice wavering.

Erwin scrutinised her closely.

"Consider it considered. But first tell me the real reason you want to leave." He said his icy blue eyes boring through to her soul.

Florence straightened her posture and held his gaze.

"I already told you Sir. I think I would be of better use in my own Practise. I just don't think I'm cut out for life in the corps." She replied calmly.

Her heart was thundering in her chest.

Erwin went to his cabinet and poured her and himself a glass of amber liquid. She thanked him and her fingers shook as he placed the glass in her hands.

"That would be a fair reason Adams. If it were true."

Florence swallowed thickly and cast her eyes away from his they felt heavy with tears. She drank the fiery liquid in one gulp.

"I think I might be falling in love with him." She said breathlessly with an embarrassed blush on her cheekbones.

Saying it out loud was even more shameful than she imagined. There she'd said it. She'd finally admitted her heart's darkest secret. And to Erwin of all people.

"Levi?" He asked gently.

Florence covered her face with her hands and nodded.

She heard Erwin sigh and he pushed her down into the chair he had offered her.

She didn't resist this time. He poured her another drink and waited for her to speak.

She drew her eyes to his once more. His eyes were gentle. This was just the absolute worst. Why did you have to fall for Levi of all people?

"Where's Florence?" asked Hanji.

Her hair was mussed up and she'd just popped her head out of her office at the sound of footsteps.

Levi shook his head.

"Hell if I know." He said coolly.

Hanji frowned.

"Don't be a dick. Did you two have a lovers quarrel?" She said waggling her eyebrows.

Levi sighed.

"We quarrelled but we're definitely not lovers." He said.

Hanji smirked at him.

"I saw those love bites on Florence's neck and I bet if I pulled that ascot off your neck right now you'd have matching ones. Making out like a couple of teenagers, it's cute."

Levi felt his face heat. Stupid Hanji and her perceptiveness.

"Adams is leaving." He said trying to make his voice as detached as possible.

Hanji's face fell.

"What did you do to her?" She asked angrily.

"Nothing." He replied honestly.

"Levi!"

Hanji was very, very angry.

She shook him by the shoulders.

"You go find her and apologise and make her stay. You go right now!" She said sternly.

Levi pushed her off.

"This is her choice not mine. Nothing I do can change it."

Hanji looked him in the eye with a fiery gaze.

"We need Florence. I know you don't want to admit it but I think you know that too. Now swallow your pride and go apologise."

Levi sighed.

"Why should I apologise? I didn't even-"

"Why are you so afraid of telling her how you feel?" She asked.

Levi crossed his arms fighting the flush on his cheeks.

"I don't feel anything. Sure she's a good cadet and a good Doctor but that's it." He said with a shrug.

Hanji growled as she shoved him along the corridor.

"Go! If you fuck this up and Florence really leaves we're not speaking." She said as she slammed the door in his face.

Levi's heart was racing and he felt sick. He wasn't good at apologies. He'd never apologised in his life to be honest. He didn't know what to say to her. She made him feel so unsure of himself. He hadn't felt unsure about anything in a long time, maybe ever.

Florence laughed as she wiped her eyes with the handkerchief Erwin had given her. She was being completely stupid and unreasonable.

"Thanks for letting me talk at you for a bit. Pretty pathetic huh?"

Erwin gazed at her softly and shrugged.

"Not really. Just because you're in the Corps doesn't mean you have to become this autonomous, emotionless being. You're only human and you've both been spending an intense amount of time together. Levi is just…complicated."

Florence rolled her eyes and gave him a pointed look.

"He's more than complicated. If I have feelings for him isn't it better if I leave? Don't you have rules about that kind of thing?" She asked.

She noticed Erwin flush slightly and she smiled.

"As long as it doesn't affect anyone's performance in the field I have no issue with anyone forming attachments to anyone else. But with Levi-"

"I know trust me I already know. If I could help it I would." She said with a sad smile.

Erwin stood to clear their glasses away.

"Will you reconsider? It would be a shame to stop your training now."

Florence nodded. Erwin had reassured her and she was grateful for the time he'd spent listening to her. He really was a great guy. Why couldn't it be like this with Levi? Because you aren't in love with Erwin. She flushed at her admission.

"I will. But only if Levi asks me to come back." She said gently.

Erwin's eyebrows rose and Florence laughed.

"I know. I may as well start packing now. He's just so goddam proud and stubborn and difficult."

Erwin smiled and she frowned.

"What?" She asked.

"You're both so similar. But different too." He said with a grin.

Florence blushed and left Erwin's office feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. She'd finally admitted it to someone else. She was falling in love with Levi. In this crazy world. In the middle of a battleground. None of this made sense.

Levi saw Adams walking from Erwin's office making her way down to the dining hall. It was now or never. She would already have told him she was leaving. He was the one who had to get her to stay because he was the one that had made her leave.

"Adams!" He shouted to her on the stairs.

She either hadn't heard him or was ignoring him. Probably the latter.

He followed after her weaving through the throng. It was meal time and the stairs were crowded.

"Florence!" He shouted as his fingers latched onto her shoulder.

Florence spun around to him and her eyes widened. He'd called her her name.

They stood in silence gazing at one another on the staircase getting buffeted around by the people passing them by. Some muttered and even shoved into them as they passed by them.

"I'm sorry." He said awkwardly as he fidgeted with the sleeve on his jacket.

Florence was surprised by his apology. But it wasn't sincere.

She sighed.

"Levi you don't even know why you're apologising do you?" She said with a shake of her head.

She turned from him and made her way down the rest of the stairs but she could feel him following closely behind.

Levi grabbed her wrist and led her around the corner in the hallway.

They gazed at one another in the heated silence. Levi had Florence caged in his arms as he braced himself against the wall. She flushed. It was just like last night except this time Levi was in control.

"Don't leave alright. It'd be pretty stupid if you left this close to the end of your training."

Florence looked right in his eyes ignoring the racing of her heart and how much she wanted to kiss him. She was still pissed at him. She wanted a real apology. She deserved that at least.

"You really suck at apologies. If you really want me to stay ask me to stay. Properly." She said.

Levi sighed and bowed his head into her collarbone.

She shivered as she felt his hair tickle her collarbone. Her lips were inches from her throat. His warm cinnamon scented breath caused goose bumps to form all over her body.

"Do you want me to beg?" He asked softly.

Florence felt like her entire body was pulsating. His voice was so soft and husky and she wanted to kiss him. Stupid sexy Levi messing with her common sense.

"Yes." She replied her voice a shaky whisper.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was just pissed because of this whole security breach thing. And I shouldn't have taken that anger out on you. As stupid as it may be to say, I do trust you."

Florence's eyes widened and she clutched his face in her palms. His eyes were warm but serious. He meant what he was saying.

"That's better. Go on." She said teasingly.

Levi began to blush beneath her gaze. She was torturing him. Good. About time she got some payback.

"Look I'm not good at this kind of thing like you said. Don't make me say more." He said shyly.

Florence's anger was slowly melting away. He was too cute to be mad at when he was like this.

"Do you want me to stay for the corps benefit or for yours?" She asked.

Levi froze beneath her hands. He wasn't ready to answer that question out loud. He wasn't sure if he could answer it at all.

Florence laughed as she watched him squirm. She'd watched him struggle long enough.

"I already spoke to Erwin he sort of convinced me to stay." She said.

Levi's eyes narrowed and his cheeks darkened.

"So…I didn't have to say any of that?" He said through gritted teeth.

Florence bit her lip.

"No. But it was really nice to hear. I'm really sorry too you know for the things I said. I didn't mean them it's just sometimes you make me act sort of crazy." She said placing a quick peck at the corner of his mouth before she could chicken out.

Levi looked at her with a slightly dazed expression.

Before he had the chance to recover she brought her hands around his neck and pulled him close. She pressed her lips against his. Kissing him was something she would really like to get used to. His lips were so warm and soft. She liked the feel of them brushing against hers.

A loud wolf whistle sounded and she broke apart from him.

She glanced in the direction of the whistle and found a grinning Hanji.

"Get a room!" She shouted.

Florence blushed and separated from Levi. They walked side by side choosing to remain silent for fear of ruining the moment. But Florence's smile was worth a thousand words.

She gave Erwin a nod as she entered the dining hall and he smiled at her. She blushed slightly at their silent communication. Erwin Smith. What a guy. She thought internally. She let her fingers brush against Levi's gently before she took a seat beside Eren and his friends.

"Are you ok?" Asked Eren.

She grinned back at him with a nod.

"What happened to your neck?" Asked Eren with a frown.

Florence blushed.

Hanji leant over Armin with a predatory leer at Eren.

"Sometimes when two people love each other very much-"

"Hanji!" She exclaimed as she covered Eren's ears protectively.

Eren blushed and shook Florence off.

Eren wrinkled his nose.

"Ew. So you and him?-"

"OK! So not discussing this anymore." She said nervously.

"Florence?" Asked Armin shyly.

Florence raised her eyes to his grateful for the interruption.

"Yeah, Armin right?" She asked.

He nodded.

"What does the ocean really look like?"

Florence was surprised by his question but she saw the dreamy far off look in his rather aptly ocean hued eyes and she smiled.

She went into an in depth answer to his question and was delighted by his enraptured reaction. Armin was very adorable. He was so tiny. She would definitely be completely mothering him alongside Eren now. She glanced at the breathtakingly beautiful girl next to Armin. Was she the one Eren liked? Mikasa was talking to Eren and Florence saw the light blush on his cheeks. She smirked.

Oh glorious payback.

"So Mikasa, Eren's told me so much about you and-ah!" Exclaimed Florence as Eren kicked her shin beneath the table.

Mikasa looked surprised and her cheeks tinted pink.

She grinned at Eren and he gave her a warning look.

She enjoyed her meal very much getting to know Eren's friends. Armin was very shy and intelligent. Mikasa seemed very guarded but she was different with Eren. She made an early exit though as she was completely exhausted. She hadn't slept in two days. Tomorrow she would start the last segment of her training. She was terrified. In less than three weeks they would begin the 57th expedition. She'd never felt so unprepared in her life. She gave Erwin and Levi a curt nod goodnight. She flung herself on her bed and let herself fall asleep with the memory of the sensation of Levi's lips on hers.

Levi watched Florence leave the hall and he sighed.

Erwin grinned at him.

"You've got it bad don't you?" He said teasingly.

Levi shook his head.

"She's really something." Erwin said honestly.

Levi gave him a measured look.

"Don't ever lose your head over a woman. That's when mistakes are made." Answered Levi simply.

Erwin shrugged.

"We're all going to lose our heads some day Levi and isn't just better to do it over a woman that in the jaws of a titan?" He said with a meaningful glance towards Hanji.

Levi blushed as his thoughts drifted back to Florence once more.

Levi hesitated for a moment. At that precise moment he was beginning to wonder what scenario was more painful to be perfectly honest.

Levi wasn't the only one watching her leave. Petra was too. She was looking at her with a strangely sombre look in her butterscotch eyes.

AN: Sorry this is a bit filler-y. But next chapter we have Florence's last few training sessions and her final test. So what do you think guys will she make the grade and join them on the 57th expedition? And will she and Levi manage to avoid killing or kissing one another? Stay tuned to find out. Thanks so much for your patience to anyone still following this.


	10. Nothing's gonna take you from my side

AN: Enjoy guys. This is the last chapter of training antics. Thanks so much for your reviews and follows. So glad you guys are still with me. Special thanks to Aurorastargazers for your wonderful reviews on every single chapter.

This chapter I'm listening to: Cigarettes After Sex - Nothing's gonna hurt you baby.

 **Chapter 10 - Nothing's gonna take you from my side.**

Florence had never felt so exhausted in her life. These past few weeks had been a blur of excessive training. The last of the preparations were being made for the expedition. Florence had never been so afraid in her life she wasn't sleeping and she was barely eating. What she did manage to eat she just threw up again later. She'd passed her assessments with flying colours. Erwin and Levi had both passed her. She was glad she'd made the grade. She was immensely proud of herself but she hadn't been prepared for the chilling fear that had settled upon her in the days since.

There were only a few days left until they began their 57th mission. The atmosphere around camp was tense. The easy banter that had flowed at meal times had turned to introverted silence. Levi was so busy that aside from training and her assessments she hadn't seen him. Every time she tried to speak to him he always made his excuses and left. She was beginning to think he was ignoring her. She'd always been a loner. But never in her life had she felt more scared and alone. She felt sick to her stomach but she had nothing left within her to vomit.

Levi, Erwin and Hanji were all so preoccupied with the mission and she didn't feel right bothering them. Eren had his old friends now and even he seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts lately too. Everyone knew that it was down to business now. The training had been the easy part Flo. There was no try again or do overs. Out there she had one chance. If she made a mistake she would die. She shivered as she wrapped her new jacket around herself tighter. She smiled at the wings on her arm. She didn't feel like she deserved them at all. She wasn't brave. She hadn't known what true fear was until right now. She was genuinely petrified of what was to come.

Florence took a deep breath from up on the roof. Up here with the rolling hills slinking away to the pink horizon it was easy to forget about time and place and what was to become of them. She heard footsteps come up behind her. Her eyes widened as she turned to greet them. It was Petra. She hadn't had a chance to speak to her properly and she felt awful about that. She'd promised her nothing would happen with Levi. Florence thought she looked a little pale and sad. Petra smiled at her tightly and Florence returned it.

"Did you think you'd ever make it here?" Asked Petra.

Florence shook her head and laughed nervously.

"No. I had no idea it would be this hard. But these past few months I've met the most amazing people. So no matter what happens I won't ever regret it." She said feeling her shoulders relax slightly.

Petra nodded.

"I know you're scared. But you're no different from anyone else. Even the veterans get scared."

Florence nodded. It reassured her having Petra talk to her like this. Petra at least deserved the truth. Gossip had probably already spread. Petra was far too nice of a person for this world.

"Petra you've been a really great help me to when I really don't deserve it-"

"Florence-"

"No really. I want to tell you something-"

"I already know about you and Levi you know and I'm happy for you. I always knew about you two even before you did." She said with a soft smile.

Florence's eyes widened. Petra was smiling. But it was a smile that broke her heart.

"Petra there really isn't anything. You know Levi he's so private. He isn't looking for anything."

Petra shrugged and her smile widened.

"Levi maybe won't admit it but he's fallen for you. I see the way he is with you."

Florence's eyes widened and she flushed.

"Promise me you'll do something for me. Take care of him and give him everything I couldn't." She said quietly.

Florence felt like she'd been stabbed in the gut. She didn't know what to say.

"Petra-"

"Please just promise me?" She said.

Florence simply nodded she was completely lost for words.

Petra smiled and took her leave. Florence swallowed the lump of emotion in her throat. There was something so tender and final about that conversation. She didn't like that one bit. She felt terrible.

Florence smiled as she sat outside letting the sun warm her skin. As long as she was breathing she wouldn't give up. They would ride out tomorrow. Eren sat down next to her with a sigh.

"You scared?" He asked softly.

Florence nodded.

"Me too." He said with a waver in his voice.

Florence put her arm around him and they sat in silence for a moment.

"We'll be ok just as long as we look out for each other." She said with a reassuring smile.

Armin and Mikasa began to walk over to them and Florence waved them over. She got on very well with Armin. He was a very intelligent young man and was a great conversationalist. And Mikasa though very quiet and introverted had started to come out of her shell. She was an entirely different person when she was with Eren though. She was more warm and open. She could tell they loved each other very much. But she doubted someone as awkward as Eren would be able to tell her. She had a similar problem with Levi herself, which was embarrassing because at least Eren and Mikasa were kids.

"Eren you should tell her how you feel. She likes you back you know. So don't be afraid. We could all be riding to our deaths tomorrow so we should say all the things we left unsaid now, don't you think?"

Eren stared at her open mouthed and blushing. Florence smiled and patted him on the back.

"Hey Armin can I talk to you for a second?" Asked Florence.

Armin's beautiful ocean eyes lit up and he nodded. Mikasa gave her an odd look and she only smiled in response.

Florence walked with Armin as they discussed things about the outside world. She had to admit it was a beautiful day spent in good company. If today was her last day living then it had been pretty perfect. But there was still one thing she wanted to do. One person she had to talk to. One person whose lips she had to feel on hers before tomorrow.

It was a clear night. The moon seemed almost abnormally bright. It looked the way it had that first night she and Levi had kissed. She blushed. She didn't know if she could do this. It was late. The cadets were all in bed. Not sleeping, but in bed. She doubted anyone would get much sleep tonight. The fear for tomorrow was palpable in the very air that surrounded them. Florence would be riding with Levi's squad and Eren tomorrow. She was glad of that at least. It had eased her mind a little. She trusted no one more than them. She hesitated outside Levi's office door. Her legs were jittering uncontrollably. Her heart was racing. Nerves jangled in the pit of her empty belly. She didn't know how to ask for what she wanted. She took a deep, steadying breath. Be brave. This was nothing compared to what she would face tomorrow. She knocked on his door and as it resonated in the silence she wondered what would become of her last night in this world.

Levi opened the door. He wasn't surprised by who stood there. He'd tried to avoid being alone with her since that night he'd apologised to her. She made him feel strange, unfocused and distracted somehow. He needed to focus right now. He didn't have time for this. He was proud she'd managed to make it so far so quickly, it truly was a testament to her character. He'd watched her change and grow into who she was now. But part of him wished she'd taken Erwin up on his offer and saved herself from becoming ensnared in this life. He wouldn't admit this to anyone but he worried about her. He was anxious for her to stick close to him tomorrow. If she got hurt or…worse he wondered if he'd be able to forgive himself. He'd never felt that way about anyone before. He was beginning to regret letting her get so close. He hated the feeling of regret almost as much as he loved the feeling of being around her and the selfish feelings that accompanied them of wanting to keep her safe and close to him. This was torture. He knew the answer to Erwin's question then. It would be much less painful to lose his head in the jaws of a titan than to this woman. It would be a lot less painful.

He opened the door wider and she walked in. She looked nervous and tired. They all did. That's what this place did to you. It spread you out so thin that you didn't even feel human anymore, not really. He went over to his desk and poured her a cup of tea wordlessly. She took it gratefully with a nod and sipped slowly. As he waited on her to speak he realised he felt nervous. It wasn't a feeling he experienced often. As he leant against the edge of his desk and watched her closely he acknowledged the fact that it was because of her he felt nervous. She filled his head with niggling doubts and his heart with something he didn't even dare to hope for. Something he'd never had and wasn't sure he ever wanted.

Florence just stood in the comfortable yet charged silence. She could feel his eyes on her and it made her stomach flip nervously. Could she really do this? The tea smelled like him. It was sweet and cinnamon scented. It wasn't bitter like the stuff the rest of the corps had. She smiled behind the rim of her teacup. It was such a Levi request to make, only the finest tea for him. She felt like she should say something. There was so much she wanted to tell him, to ask him about tomorrow but she feared that if she dared to speak she would just throw up. And right now she didn't want to think about tomorrow she didn't want to think of anything.

She placed her teacup down on the table. She moved in front of Levi. It was now or never. She didn't know what to say so she didn't say anything at all. She swallowed down her fear and placed her shaking fingers behind the lapels on his jacket. Please don't notice how much I'm shaking she pleaded. She heard his breath hitch slightly. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his. After a few moments she felt him hesitantly respond. She had missed him. She hadn't realised how much she'd missed just being in his presence until now. She felt his hands gently caress her waist. She let all her worries slip away in the secure feel of his arms and lips.

Levi could feel her hands shaking on the buttons of his shirt. There was desperateness in her kisses that had been absent before. He knew what she was doing and he had to stop it. But her kisses felt so good that it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to put a stop to this. With each stroke of her tongue against his he found common sense slipping further from his mind. He didn't stop her fingers unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't stop her when she unfastened his harness to the waist and pressed him further onto the desk. He didn't stop her when she pushed the shirt from his shoulders. Her fingers were trailing over his chest and abdomen gently. Her hands were cold and he shivered at the sensation. She began to unclip the belt on his trousers. He held her close feeling her tremble in his arms. She began to wriggle in his grasp as she attempted to remove her own shirt and harness. He held her tighter pinning her against him. Enough now Levi not with her she's different he reminded himself.

"Stop." He whispered breathlessly.

Florence frowned but did not halt her efforts to get just as half naked as Levi.

He gripped her wrists in his hands.

"Stop." He said roughly.

Florence's eyes were lust glazed in the dim light of the room. He watched the pulse in her neck move. She was so beautiful. She would have given herself to him willingly he knew that. But not like this it would be wrong even someone like him knew that.

Florence blushed with the shame of rejection. She felt a lump form in her throat. He didn't want her. Her eyes lingered on the bare expanses of pale skin and muscles. His cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes were the darkest shade of warm grey. He was the most wonderful thing she'd ever seen. Of course he didn't want her.

"You don't want me." She said her voice soft and low.

It wasn't a question it was a statement.

He shook his head. He watched the disappointed look cross her face as he let her go.

She was making this very difficult. Of course he wanted her. He'd be an idiot to say no. He was an idiot. But he wasn't going to let himself be used in that way. Not again. And he wasn't going to let her regret this. Whatever fears Florence had about tomorrow having sex with him wasn't going to take them away. Sure they could lose themselves in pleasure for a few hours. But the sun would rise and then she'd regret everything. He'd regret everything. It was better this way.

He shuffled back into his shirt.

"Not like this." He said firmly.

Florence frowned at the remark.

She crossed her arms defensively and watched him shyly through her lashes.

"You're scared about tomorrow and you want comfort and reassurance or whatever. But my bed isn't the place to find that." He said bluntly.

Florence flushed and bit her lip.

"That obvious huh?" She said awkwardly.

Levi smiled crookedly and nodded.

Florence felt awful. She was an idiot she had no idea what she'd been thinking. She hadn't been clearly.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so afraid." She whispered.

Levi sighed. She looked so scared. He wanted to hold her and tell her it would be alright. But he wasn't all that sure it would be.

He moved over on the desk and patted the spot next him. She sat down hesitantly.

"I know. I'd be worried if you weren't. We're all afraid. Some of us are just better at hiding it that's all." He said.

Florence felt the tension release in her shoulders slightly at his words. He was being so indulgent towards her. He probably had way more important things to be doing rather than placating her like a parent would to an upset child.

"Are you hiding it?" She asked glancing towards him with those enchanting hazel orbs of hers.

He seemed so calm almost peaceful how could he be afraid?

Levi nodded.

"Of course I am. But I'm not afraid of death. I've faced it enough times to know what to expect. It'll get easier the more you go out there." He said gently.

Florence smiled at his reassuring words. Only a few moths ago she would have had no idea he was capable of being like this. So gentle, so kind.

"What if tomorrow is my only time out there?" She asked.

Levi took her face in his hands and made her look at him. He felt her blush heat his palms. He didn't want to imagine her skin pallid and cool, her eyes dim and glassy. Her laugh silenced forever. She couldn't die. He wouldn't let her.

"If you talk like that you've already signed your death warrant. Don't. You've trained hard. You can do this. Stay close and listen to me and you'll be alright."

Florence felt her eyes fill with tears. His words were harsh but the sentiment behind them was honest and tender. He was worried for her she could see it in his eyes. She memorised the way his delicately calloused fingers felt on her face. The way his eyes looked right now. She didn't want to forget the way he was right now. The way they were right now. She pulled closer to him. Their noses brushed. She inhaled his scent committing it to memory. She lowered her lashes and waited for him to close the distance. She felt him hesitate for a few moments before she felt the gentle pressure of his lips.

The desperateness was gone from her kiss. She seemed calmer and more herself. Kissing her was so different from other kisses he'd shared. There was nothing passionate or sexual about this kiss. It was purely comforting and that was something Levi had never had before. Kissing and sex were just ways to relieve tension. He didn't want to just relieve tension with her. He just liked the feeling of being close to her. He liked the way it felt to hold her. Which were odd feelings for him to have. If he didn't want to just have sex with her then what did he want? He wasn't sure he wanted to answer that right now.

Florence was someone he respected and admired in her own crazy way. Even though she'd driven him half mad she was a truly amazing person. He'd never met anyone like her and he didn't know how to be around her. He wanted her but he wanted more than that. And that was unacceptable. He pushed her back gently. She smiled at him and laid her head against his shoulder. He brought his chin down on top of her golden hair letting the smell of soap and the fine hairs tickle against his nose. He let her body melt against his. They stayed like that in silence for what could have been moments or hours. Levi felt truly content and at peace. He knew it was because of her. How had it come to this? He was terrified of this person he was becoming. If he had any sense he'd push her away. But she'd taken it from him along with his cruelty and his black, cold heart.

"Thanks. You know I didn't just want to have sex with you because I was scared." She whispered finally breaking the silence.

She glanced upwards as she felt him shift against her. She smiled as she watched his face as he thought. The embarrassment and awkwardness from her failed seduction had faded away in his gentle embrace.

"I wanted to too. But trust me you would've regretted it afterwards." He said.

"I wouldn't have." She replied honestly with a shy blush.

Levi gazed at her evenly. She seemed to mean what she said. She was so warm, so caring, and so gentle. He wasn't used to being treated like this. It was making him feel strange. Why was she interested in someone like him anyway?

"You'll change your mind after tomorrow." He said.

Florence frowned.

"Why?"

"Because then you'll see what I really am. And you won't want this anymore." He said.

Florence frowned. She didn't understand. The look in his eyes had sharpened. He was mentally distancing himself from her even though physically he was still holding her close.

"I'll be the judge of who or what I want." She said as she pressed her lips to his once more.

Levi let their kiss continue. He didn't have the power to stop her this time and if he was honest he didn't really want to. He held her close revelling in the way her body moulded to his. If he was honest she wasn't the only one seeking comfort tonight. Levi was afraid. Not of what he would face tomorrow. Or even death. But he was afraid of the way she was making him feel. He was afraid for her too.

Levi watched the first rays of morning sun dapple her skin and golden hair. She looked so beautiful, so peaceful. He'd held her in his arms until he'd finally felt her succumb to sleep. He didn't want to wake her. When he did she would see the horrors of this world. As she slept she was protected from it all. Florence moved closer to him in her sleep. He'd never held someone like this, especially without having sex with them. He wasn't someone that liked to share his bed it was too intimate, too personal. With Florence it didn't feel bad though or awkward like he'd thought it would. He watched her eyelashes flicker. Too beautiful for this world. Too beautiful and pure to be here in his arms. He parted from her and woke her gently.

Florence's eyes flickered open groggily. The sheets smelled like him. She blinked blearily and blushed. She was in his room. But her clothes were still on.

She looked across at the doorway and saw Levi adjusting his harness. The sun streamed in and for a few moments she just sat watching him adjust his cape and boots. He was so beautiful. Sometimes she wondered if this world, including him, was really real. She sat up and moved to adjust her own harness. She found that her nerves had steadied a little even though the base fear still swirled within her. He hadn't had sex with her but he had lain next to her in his bed. She blushed. What was she doing? She was entirely unsure. But all she knew was that if it weren't for him she would have surely succumbed to the fear by now.

She glanced across at him offering him a smile. He returned it shyly.

He went over to her and in an act that caught her completely off guard he grasped her hands in his and kissed her quickly.

"Don't go dying on me now Adams." He whispered to her.

He parted from her with a meaningful glance and Florence stood open mouthed.

Her pulse thrummed in her ears. A smile touched her lips.

"I'll try. For you." She whispered to the silence.

They rode out. She squeezed Eren's hand reassuringly and he nodded. They kept in formation and she kept focused on the back of Levi's glossy black head. Don't die. And I'll try not to either. I promise. Her heart was in her mouth and her stomach churned as her Squad joined formation together. As they rode across the rolling hills, she glanced back at the fortress she had called home for the past few months. She was leaving her last stronghold behind. She was entirely at the mercy of fate, Levi and the squad now. They rode further into uncertainty and with each gallop the feeling of dread intensified in Florence's stomach. She adjusted her full medical pack across her back. She took in a cleansing breath. You can do this. Or at least die trying.

AN: Sorry for the awful ending guys. Next chappie we have the arrival of you know who. Big Bad Annie. I love her. Full steam ahead now.


	11. I Got Issues

**AN:** This chapter I'm listening to Julia Michaels – Issues.

WARNING: blood, death and sex ahead!

 **Chapter 11 - I Got Issues And One Of Them Is How Bad I Need You.**

Florence's heart was racing in time with the thundering of hooves. The squad's bodies were taut with tension as they rode relentlessly onwards. Eren's eyes were wide and scared. She was afraid too. Breathe just keep breathing she reminded herself. Florence's heart froze in her chest as she heard the distinctive sound of a flare. She gulped and glanced behind her watching the smoke curl into the air over to the far left. Titans. They were coming.

Levi turned around sharply.

"Pick up the pace!"

Florence tightened her grip on the reigns as they entered into the dark muddy light of the forest. She tried to ignore the sounds of pounding footsteps and distant screams. She felt sick. Eren was pale to the lips. She drew closer to him. They had to get through this. The footsteps got closer and closer. Thundering footsteps that sounded like the world was ending. Perhaps it was. Florence could resist the urge no longer. She gasped. This titan was different from others she'd seen. This one was far more savage and terrifying. It appeared to have a more womanly form. It was more similar to Eren's than others she'd seen. It was pure muscle and sinew. In the distance she could see the glint of calm, icy blue eyes. It was gaining on them.

Florence didn't dare look behind her now the titan's footsteps were right above them. She glanced across at Eren his thumb was hovering at his mouth.

"EREN NO!" She shouted.

Eren glanced at her desperately.

Levi glanced back and narrowed his eyes.

"Don't fuck around Yeager are you going to or not? Chose whatever option you'll regret the least." He shouted.

Florence gasped. Levi was letting him make the choice. A scared kid. She frowned and grabbed Eren's hand away from his mouth. She wouldn't let him. He'd kill himself.

"Eren. Don't break our promise. We pinkie swore remember."

Eren nodded uncertainly.

Petra nodded in agreement from Eren's other side.

"Trust in us Eren."  
Eren nodded reassured slightly and they continued in deeper to the forest. They were all in this mess together. And they would go down together if they had to.

Florence gasped as she felt a rush of air and the tensile sound of taught wire pinging behind her. She gasped as she glanced back. The titan was caught in an almost net like criss-crossing of steel wires. She gulped as she saw bolts sticking of the titan's human eyes. She flinched away from the sight her heart racing and a sick feeling in her gut. They'd set a trap and they'd been used as titan bait. Florence watched Levi closely as he approached Erwin. Why hadn't he told her anything about this? He really didn't trust her. She felt used and betrayed and if she was honest she didn't even want to look at Levi right now. But she had a job to do first.

The titan made no sound of pain as Levi climbed up to stand on its shoulder. Some of the other Squads had made their way into the forest and others were climbing down from the trees that had set the traps. Florence just stood in awed silence next to Eren as she watched the scene unfold completely helpless to stop it. What now? She gasped as she watched Levi standing atop the titan's blonde head. He was even crazier than she thought.

Florence couldn't hear what Levi was saying clearly but she knew it was cruel and mean. He was trying to torture her for information. She watched as he hammered the bolts further into her eyes. She watched as a tremor of pain ran through the titan's body. Levi had his swords raised. She knew the titan needed to be captured and questioned. But not tortured. She watched as he continued to hurt it. She flinched. Levi didn't look human at all in that moment. His eyes were blank, his mouth curled into a cruel line. He looked like a monster. And in that moment she felt sorry for that titan. Its blue eyes found her own and a strange emotion came into them. They stared at one another helplessly.

All that time she and Levi had spent together she hadn't know him at all. She couldn't watch anymore. She turned from the scene her entire body trembling. Who was Levi really? That person up there wasn't the same as that person that had held and kissed her last night. She felt a hand pat her shoulder and she knew it was Hanji. Hanji gave her a sympathetic smile and she returned it. She understood. She was the only one that understood.

Florence covered her ears instinctively as an almighty scream resounded around the clearing. Her eyes went wide as she watched the titan moan in pain. It was the most horrifying thing she'd ever seen and heard. They all stood in the silence with open mouths. What had that been about? Florence saw Erwin's eyes widen and Levi leapt from the titan. She could feel vibrations beneath her feet. She heard footsteps and crashing in the distance. They were coming. She'd summoned them.

Florence's heart raced as the clearing was soon overrun with titans. She froze as people intersected this way and that with their 3DMG. She watched in frozen horror as steaming bodies and human bodies began to litter the floor. There was just too many. The titan was devoured by its own kind. They clawed and bit at the flesh greedily. She felt the bile rise in her throat. They ate each other too. Disgusting.

She numbly jumped into action letting her instincts take over she flew over the chaos and let her swords slice through a five metre class Achilles. Petra zoomed over her giving her a nod as she finished it off.

"Move! Get Eren out of here!" Shouted Levi.

Florence nodded numbly as she grabbed Eren by the arm and they began to fly away from the chaos. She should've stayed back and helped the injured but she'd never seen Levi look like that before. She couldn't refuse his order.

Eren looked just as pale and scared as she felt. She watched the squad flank them on either side. She felt tears fill her eyes as they flew and branches whipped at her skin. Who was this person she was becoming? She didn't know herself. Not anymore.

Eren gasped as they heard thundering footsteps following closely behind them again. The titan was back. Fuck. They wouldn't make it to the horses in time.

Florence glanced across at Eren.

"Eren I need you to make another promise. Promise me no matter what happens to me or the others you won't stop or do anything to get yourself killed. Run. Please just keep running."

Eren's teary eyes widened at her words.

"I can't! Florence I won't leave-" Eren's words were cut off as they both watched in horror as Eld was pulled to the ground in a single swipe by the titan. They weren't going to make it.

Florence took a cleansing breath. She couldn't be afraid not now.

"Eren. I'm going back you have to keep going. DO NOT follow after me understand. Don't look back. You swore to me. Don't give up." She said quickly as she pulled him to her in a tight hug before she about turned into the path of the oncoming titan.

Eren's aqua eyes were filled with tears as she glanced back but she was glad to see he wasn't following her.

She swiftly dodged the titan's fast fists. She gulped as she glimpsed Petra's still crumpled body at the base of a tree. Her face was covered in blood and her butterscotch eyes were glassy and dull staring up to the heavens. She let out a scream and looked the titan dead in the eyes. She spun around the back of the titan and noticed its fingers were protecting the spot on its neck. Shit. She attempted to manoeuvre back round but it caught one of her cables and she felt herself falling wildly to the earth.

She hit the ground hard. She desperately looked upwards to see the blue eyes of the titan on her. The titan hesitated then ran from her leaving her there groaning on the floor. Why had it spared her? She didn't know. She looked around her helplessly paralysed by fear and pain. The squad was dead. She cried out in anguish as hot tears rolled down her cheeks. This world was cruel and she'd been granted another day in this living hell. She turned over and desperately attempted to get to her feet. She glanced at Petra once more and vomited violently. She stayed on her knees surrounded by her fallen comrade's tears in her eyes and the taste of bitter bile on her tongue. Levi had warned her. She thought she'd be strong enough. Oh how wrong she was.

She looked into the forest hearing the sound of Eren's titan screaming. She felt strength build within her. Don't give up now. She dropped her gear. It was busted and would only slow her down. That titan that had spared her would pay. She closed Petra's eyes and moved Oluo and Eld into more comfortable positions. She tensed her fists and tore into the forest following the path of destruction.

She heard the whoosh of 3DMG above her. It was Levi. He looked down at her and his eyes widened. She was alive. He'd seen the massacre of his squad and he'd seen her abandoned gear fearing she'd been…ingested. He moved down to her and grabbed her around the waist taking her with him.

She didn't say anything she just held him. Her face was ashen. Her uniform covered in dirt and blood that wasn't her own. He looked in her eyes. They were dull and broken. She'd seen the truth now and it had changed her. He'd warned her but it hadn't mattered. Florence wasn't the type to give up on something, even now.

"They're all dead." She whispered. Her voice raw from crying and vomiting.

Levi nodded feeling his guts squirm.

"I know."

Levi put her down just outside the clearing where they could currently see Eren and the titan knocking the shit out of each other. Please let Eren be ok she pleaded.

"Look, don't argue with me. You have no gear. You're defenceless even if you weren't you couldn't take her down. So please don't try. Stay here till it's safe. If things get worse run. Understand? Run."

Florence felt her eyes well with tears. No matter what she'd seen today or how she'd been afraid of him earlier this was her Levi now. With him everything seemed to melt away. She felt safe. She put her hands on either side of his face and nodded.

"Don't do anything stupid either." She whispered.

He nodded and he disappeared into the clearing.

She watched and waited. This was horrible. She gasped and Levi's words went out of her head. The titan had Eren's fragile little body in its mouth; it was going to eat him. NO. She ran into the clearing without another moment's hesitation.

"Hey! Put him down you fucking bitch! You missed me back there. Come on then. Kill me!" She shouted angrily gazing into the titan's blue eyes harshly.

She wasn't afraid anymore. If she died now at least Eren would be saved.

She glanced to her left and saw Levi holding back a distraught Mikasa in the tree tops. Levi was pale to the lips and livid.

The titan advanced towards her and she closed her eyes. This was it.

She heard the whoosh of 3DMG and when she looked up the Titan was breathing heavily against a tree protecting the back of its neck. Levi was hobbling uncomfortably on his leg. He was hurt because of her. Mikasa was carrying an unconscious, soggy but otherwise ok Eren over her shoulders. Levi wouldn't even look at her. She bit her lip nervously he was really mad. The titan's blue eyes bored through her and they walked away from one another. Enough death. Enough pain. Until next time they faced one another. They would be stronger next time.

They'd walked through the forest in silence. They were all too broken to speak. On the outside of the forest all of the squads were gathered. Florence noticed their numbers were much depleted. She sighed as she saw all of the injured. They looked towards her for help. She tried to get Levi's attention. His leg would need treated but he was already speaking with Erwin doing everything in his power to not look at her. She sighed as she began to pull supplies from her pack. He was very angry with her and he had every right to be.

She attended to those that could not even walk first and asked the walking wounded to wait and form an orderly queue. As she worked and felt the sticky blood of the wounded seep into her skin she pushed all of the horrors of the day to the back of her mind and focused on keeping these people alive. She looked down at the soldier beneath her; his leg was hanging by a few sinews. She didn't know if she'd be able to save it or him with what she had but she had to try. She let everything else fade to background as she worked. Hanji assisted her as well as she could along with a few volunteers and she was grateful. She was barely holding it together on her own.

She'd been working for hours. Everything ached. She'd lost a few but she wouldn't let the tears fall. Not yet. More people still needed her. She gave Armin a tentative smile as he was first in the queue. She made a quick assessment to see if there were any more injuries other than his head wound. Only a few cuts and bruises on his face and arms. Armin's head wound was deep and she stitched it beneath the bandages. She cleansed the cuts on his face and arms. She felt guilt as she watched him wince. Armin was still a child. A child soldier. She brushed his silky golden hair back from his ocean eyes relieved to see they still sparkled. She smiled at him tentatively and he returned it. There was still hope. This wasn't over.

"I think you're doing great." Whispered Armin.

Florence's eyes widened at his compliment. It's as if he'd known she really needed to hear that at that moment.

"I don't feel like I am." She said sadly.

Armin shook his head.

"Well you are. You've saved a lot of lives today." He said gently.

"I've lost a few too." She said with a waver in her voice.

"True but they would have been lost anyway. At least now we have a chance with you." He replied honestly.

Florence pulled Armin close into an impulsive hug. He responded shyly patting her on the back. She let a few tears fall onto his collar. She needed this hug and his words more than he could ever know. She could go on now with that little bit of encouragement.

Darkness had almost fallen by the time they'd seen to everyone. The fit, including herself, helped the injured and dead onto carts. Eren hadn't come round yet but he was doing perfectly fine. He was on a cart his head currently on Mikasa's lap as she brushed the hair from his forehead. He was already receiving the best care possible.

Levi hadn't let her look at his leg insisting he was fine even though they both knew it was broken. She sighed. She deserved his coldness and his wrath. She'd broken his promise and his leg. She was the worst person in the world. She knew it and he knew it. She approached him gently as they prepared to head to HQ. Travelling by night would be safer for titan attacks. The sun would set within the hour. He was perched on the back of a cart his bad leg propped up. She approached him and he looked away from her. She sighed this was going to be bad.

"Levi-" She whispered.

"Don't alright. Do you have a death wish?" He asked coldly.

Florence sighed as her shoulders sank.

"Answer me! Do you?! You just don't think. You're just so goddam self righteous and impulsive. You could have got me, Mikasa and Eren killed because you just don't know when to stop!" He said angrily.

Florence shrank back slightly. For the second time in one day she was afraid of Levi. He was mad but the cruel look he'd had earlier had been replaced by something almost fragile. Beneath the anger there was something else which only seemed to annoy him more. She finally broke. After hours of having to hold it together she finally let go. She cried. The tears flowed down her cheeks silently.

"What do you want me to say Levi? Apologies won't make a difference right now. If I could I'd do anything to bring them back and let it take me instead. But I can't change the choices I made and neither can you. Somehow we'll just have to live with them. No matter what you say to me you can't possibly make me feel worse than I already do so just don't start ok?" She said wiping her eyes furiously and sniffing.

Levi sighed. He wanted to stay mad at her. She'd been reckless and stupid. She looked exhausted and as she began to cry he really didn't have the heart to be mad at her. He'd fucked up his own leg because he didn't want to see her hurt. He'd made that choice. He couldn't blame her for him acting like an idiot. That was all on him. After all of the losses today and the pain he was exhausted too. He didn't want to fight with her any more. She was broken and so was he. She was covered in blood none of which was hers and he knew she didn't need his anger right now. Lives had been lost today at his hands and at hers and they both had to learn to live with that guilt. He beckoned her forwards and she came closer hesitantly. He pulled her close and hoisted her onto the cart with him.

She shuffled herself into the space between his legs and she flung her arms around his neck. He let her cry like that until darkness fell around them. He rubbed her spine in what he hoped was a comforting manner. She was holding him so tightly. He'd never been held like this before and it made him feel so vulnerable. Like maybe she wasn't the only one that needed this. When he felt her breaths even out and her tears drying he didn't move her. He just readjusted her against his body. His leg hurt like hell but he didn't care. He had her crushed up against him. He knew her sleep was fitful from the way she jerked in her sleep but he just held her tighter. Eren was beginning to stir. Hanji gave him a weak smile and she raised her brows at the way he was holding her. Too much had happened for him to overthink what the hell this thing was between them. He just knew that it made him feel better. He'd lost all of his squad today except her. He held her against him tighter. He wouldn't let her go.

Florence awoke as dawn was breaking and the cart jostled her. She was surrounded by warm wiry arms and cinnamon. She smiled Levi. Then her smile fell as she remembered the horrific events of yesterday. She shuddered and felt Levi hold her tighter. Her heart gave a funny little flutter. She liked that feeling. It somehow made yesterday seem that little bit further away. She opened her eyes and was surprised to find Levi sleeping. His dark lashes flickered close to her cheek. She shuffled slightly careful not to wake him. Eren was awake and letting Mikasa rest against his shoulder. She assumed she'd been awake all night watching over him. She gave him a thumbs up and a weak smile. He blushed and her smile widened. Even after all the losses last night there was still hope. Not all was lost, not yet. Today was a new day.

Hanji rubbed her eyes wearily and Florence saw she was watching the bob of Erwin's blonde head on horseback she smiled. She would definitely be asking her about that later. She hadn't had the chance yet. She felt better that even after everything trivial little things still existed. Like the ribbing she was going to give Hanji over Erwin. Even the thought cheered her up slightly.

They made their way through town and Florence could hear the whispers of the gathering crowd. They hated her. Hated them. An unnecessary tax expense while the people here starved in safety. She flushed and looked away from their prying eyes shamefully. She felt her stomach twist nauseously. She was starving. But she had no more right to a loaf of bread than these poor people. These people's daughters and sons had died out there. And she wouldn't stop until she'd at least explained that she'd tried her best to bring them home.

Levi was speaking with Erwin as they walked through the town. Levi was impeded by his injury. The carts with the bodies that had been carefully wrapped were being swarmed by the crowds. She shuddered as she heard their wails as they identified fallen sons and daughters. A man stopped Levi and spoke with him about Petra. She saw Levi pale and she felt sick. He looked even more fragile than she felt in that moment. She approached him and gave Levi and Erwin a nod. She would deal with this. It was her job. She dealt with breaking bad news to families all the time. But it never got any easier. She let Petra's father break down on her shoulder. As Florence looked around her at all of the pain and chaos her thoughts of any of this still being a dream were dispelled. This was a nightmare. This was hell. And she was living through it.

Dinner was a quiet subdued affair. Lives had been lost and no one felt like talking. They were all exhausted and broken. She did her medical rounds attending her patients before they turned in. Changing dressings and splints and discussing exercises for those with ligament and muscle damage. It took her mind off things and they all had at the very least a grateful smile for her if they couldn't muster any kind words or light conversation. She'd left her most troublesome patient until last.

She knocked on Levi's door she hadn't seen him all day. He'd been busy planning with Erwin. He'd finally allowed her to assess his leg earlier that day. It wasn't good news. It was a badly broken ankle and he would have to be splinted and in a cast for at least six weeks. No walking without crutches and no walking great distances at all until the end of this week. He had been incredibly moody and pouty all day after this revelation. She knew it wasn't in Levi's nature to be still but if she had anything to say about it he would listen to her. Right now he wasn't a captain he was her patient. And she had authority here. He replied with a 'come in' and Florence opened the door.

Levi was writing quick notes by candlelight. He was in a wingback chair next to the roaring fire with his leg propped up on a stool, she was glad to see he was taking her advice. He acknowledged her presence briefly and she placed a cup of tea at his side. He thanked her as she sat on one of the arms of the chair he was sitting in. She watched him writing letters enraptured. His scrawl was neat and precise like everything else about him. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. She was looking forwards to her bed tonight. But she knew sleep wouldn't come until she'd seen him. He put her mind at ease. And no one else seemed to be able to do that. Sure he was an asshole but he made her feel better in a way that was difficult to explain, and she wasn't ever sure she'd understand the feeling entirely herself.

She waited patiently for him to finish. When he had tidied his papers away he watched her closely. She flushed beneath his gaze. He was waiting for her to speak. Suddenly her mind went blank. She didn't have anything to discuss with him and she had no excuse for being here other than his presence calmed her mind. She shuffled closer to him squeezing into the small space left in the seat. She leant her head against his shoulder and let her fingers weave through his. She didn't have to say anything. And neither did he. They both needed this, whatever _this_ was.

Florence gazed up at Levi's face tentatively; she wondered what he was thinking. He leant into her slightly and Florence felt her heart thump reassuringly in her chest. He made her feel better. She wanted to feel more. She didn't want to be with him out of fear she just wanted to be close to him. To make each other feel good. To fill up all the missing pieces within themselves. She knew it was a comfort thing in part because of everything they'd been through. But what was so wrong with that? Maybe he needed comfort too even if he might never admit it. He was holding her just as tightly as she was holding him. Her whole body was on fire and she felt more alive than she had in days. He was bringing her back to life slowly. Making her forget the pain and the suffering and the horrors she'd witnessed. She watched as he closed his eyes and leant down to kiss her. She kissed back with fervour. She had a feeling he wouldn't stop her tonight. He hid it better but he felt just as vulnerable and broken as she did.

Florence straddled his lap careful to put no pressure on his leg. She felt his hands play with the hem of the shirt at her waist. Her fingernails scratched against his scalp. Neither of them were in uniform. Florence was wearing plain clothes for doing her rounds just a cotton shirt and trousers. And Levi had his black jacket, shirt and trousers. He was off duty and would be for the next few weeks. They weren't soldiers right now. He wasn't a Captain right now either. He was just a man and she was just a woman. His kisses were needy yet soft. His tongue massaged against hers and she could feel a hint of hesitancy still. She unbuttoned his shirt her hands were steady and sure this time as she deftly pushed the shirt from his shoulders. She dragged it from his arms and threw it across the room.

She watched his firm, pale chest rise and fall quickly in the firelight. He was watching her carefully and she blushed. His grey eyes were soft, warm and half lidded. Beautiful. She kissed along his jawbone, over his throat, along his collarbone and down to his chest. She heard his breath hitch slightly and she smiled. She let her lips return to his and her eyes widened slightly as she felt his hands unbuttoning her shirt. She flushed. He really wasn't going to stop her tonight. She didn't want him to. Tonight felt different and he knew that too. Her heart raced as he threw her shirt aside to join his on the floor.

Florence wanted to hide her face away from him, surely she must be bright red by now. She watched his eyes widen slightly as they fell to her chest and below. He was blushing and Florence smiled at his surprised expression. She was wearing the bra she'd been wearing on the day she'd come here. She wore it when she wasn't on duty. The survey corps bras were like cotton sports bras. They were nothing like the bra she was wearing now. She wondered if they had bras like this in this world. It was completely sheer and pale pink with a few stitched lacy parts around the side. She watched him tentatively trace his pale finger down her breastbone. She shivered at his touch. His hand moved around to cup her breast and her lids fluttered closed as his thumb ran across her nipple through the thin material. It pebbled at the feel of his fingers. She shifted in his lap rising to arch into his touch and felt him hardening beneath her. Her entire body was tingling like crazy. She was filled with desire and want for him and she was not ashamed by it because she felt how much he needed this too.

Florence was wearing what he could only describe as a prostitute's brassiere. But it wasn't. It was classier and prettier. He'd never seen anything quite like it. He swallowed thickly. He'd never met anyone quite like her either if he was honest. So beautiful in entirely her own way. He watched her blush shyly and her lashes lower over her hazel eyes. He let his eyes travel over her face and her freckled skin. He could see her rosy nipples through the soft pink material. He was ashamed to feel himself getting very hard. It had been a long time but that wasn't why. If he was honest he knew it was because of her. The very sexy underwear didn't help though. He touched her breasts revelling in the way she arched into his touch and exposed her throat to him. He littered her throat with kisses and her mouth met his greedily. She unclipped her bra and Levi slipped it from her shoulders. He broke apart from her and his breath caught at the sight of her exposed in front of him.

As nice as her bewitching bra had been this was better. His hands wanted to feel every part of her. He let them slide from her hips over her waist, he paused over the yellow flower he would ask her about that later, and back to her breasts once more. She kissed him and she moaned into his mouth. His lips buzzed from the vibrations. The sound was sending little jolts of pleasure straight to his groin. This was completely fucking stupid. But he wanted her and she wanted him and he wasn't going to stop this.

Through some very awkward shuffling, due to Levi's busted ankle, they made it to the bed. They were both naked. Florence blushed there was no going back from this. Levi sat up leaning against the headboard and pulled her towards him. Their chests pressed together and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They looked into each other's eyes. He was searching for any signs of hesitation. Satisfied not to find any he kissed her and tangled his fingers in her golden hair. This was different. She was different. It wasn't like all those other times. He wanted this and her. She touched him in a way that he'd never been touched before. Her fingers were gentle on his skin. This wasn't just an urge that needed satisfied it was something else, something more. It was scary and wonderful all at once.

He let his hand slip between her silky thighs. He heard her gasp against his ear and he smiled. He curled his finger inside her delicate folds. She moaned and thrust her hips towards him. He watched as pleasure rippled through her body. She bit her kiss bruised lip and her eyelashes fluttered. He felt her body tense against his ministrations. She wasn't like the other women he'd been with. It wasn't dirty or rushed. It was gentle and fragile and Levi wondered if he'd ever wanted to be with anyone else like this and he realised he hadn't.

He felt her clench around his fingers and shudder against his body. He watched her unravel from his touch with a breathy moan in his ear. He felt the hairs at the back of his neck rise at the sensory over load that was watching Florence overcome with pleasure and desire. Her eyes were dark and heavy. Her tanned skin was flushed and his pale hands looked almost like marble against her skin. Her hair was ruffled and her mouth was moist and swollen from kissing. He didn't think he'd ever seen anything so beautiful.

Her mouth travelled from his neck to his hipbone in a torturously slow journey. She took him in her mouth and Levi's hands clenched in the sheets from the sensation. He had to close his eyes watching her was too much. No one had made him feel this way in a long time. She wanted to make him feel good in an entirely selfless way. His heart was pounding and he had to gently push her back to stop her ministrations. She made him want to lose control. Something he hadn't did in a long time. Not since before he joined the survey corps. She made something he'd buried deep within himself come alive again.

She kissed him deeply and gave him no warning other than to slide on top of him and sheathe himself inside of her completely. He broke away from her lips with a guttural groan. She directed a satisfied smile towards him as she gave her hips an experimental roll. She was going to make him pay for the hell he put her through during training. Her eyes twinkled mischievously. She was enjoying the power she had over him right now far too much. And Levi didn't mind at all, quite the opposite in fact. She was torturing him slowly as they began a steady rhythm. He pulled her down towards him crushing her body against his in a searing kiss. This was stupid and crazy but they both needed this. After everything the only solace and retribution they found was in each other's arms.

Levi hated needing anyone or anything. It was a sign of weakness. Nothing or no one could ever have that much influence over him. Want was different. But as Levi lost himself in the feeling of her body he was beginning to think the lines between want and need were blurring. She was blurring everything and messing everything up inside him. And the worrying thing was that he didn't mind at all.


End file.
